El amante roto
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Desterrado del mundo del éxito. El escritor, Uchiha Sasuke, busca desesperadamente su nueva fuente de inspiración, encontrándola en Sakura, una bella chica que encanta a los hombres con su compañía. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella aparezca en su vida? ¿Encontrara algo más que a una nueva musa?
1. Capítulo 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto así como el universo donde se desarrolla la historia original no me pertenece ni son creaciones mías, todo es obra de Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **Una nueva historia a la vista. Doy inicio a un nuevo proyecto, ¡cruzó los dedos para que le vaya bien a este nuevo short-fic! Espero desarrollarla bien en pocos capítulos.**

 **Nuevamente me incursiono en el universo AU, tal vez porque me es más sencillo desarrollar las tramas por esta línea que alterar la creada por Masashi Kishimoto. Cabe advertir que habrá OCC, no del todo, en realidad, trató de apegarme todo lo que puedo a las personalidades originales porque son las que tienen la esencia.**

 **En verdad, espero que disfruten del primer capítulo de esta nueva entrega.**

 **Sin más, yo paso a retirarme y desearles una buena lectura, también, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **El amante roto**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**

 **: : : : : : : :**

" _Alguien como tú no puede tener dueño, le perteneces a la vida, le perteneces a tus sueños, a lo mucho que necesitas un compañero de vuelo, con quien compartir la vida, con quien disfrutar del cielo…"_ _— Albert Kazak_

: : : : : : : :

 **Capítulo 1**

Había degustado con delirio la ambrosia de la gloria. Probó las mieles del éxito, convirtiéndose en un adicto a su cruel merced. Con el paso de los años, la dosis se extinguió, su sueño fue tan rápido y corto cual suspiro de una amante. Como una droga vagando en su sistema, era difícil mantenerse en la etapa de abstinencia.

Vivía con un ajustado capital, periodista de profesión y escritor de ocasión. Veintisiete años bastaron para lanzarlo a los lobos sin temor, una fascinante obra llamada " _Seda en las piedras"_ le adjudico el reconocimiento mundial. Plasmaba la historia de una mujer exiliada por su país y familia, relatando en sus más de novecientas páginas la fatídica historia de aquella dama ausente. Otorgó un contraste al mundo ante las diferentes culturas, aquella fémina se transformo en una heroína para las nuevas generaciones y colocó en las manos del escritor la recompensa más alta.

Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke. Habían transcurrido ocho años desde ese suceso, el galante periodista yacía reducido en un mar de deudas, preocupaciones y decepciones. Trabajaba en su labor periodística, el horario dominical le pertenecía, publicando una columna respecto a las situaciones más trascendentales en el mundo; política y todo lo que derivaba de esta. La paga no era del todo buena, cubría sus necesidades, eso estaba claro pero nada podía compararse con las dulces mieles de la gloria.

La idea lo obsesionaba, estaba encarnada a su cerebro y no existía poder humano que pudiese arrancarla, pisotearla y delegarla. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, cada segundo se sentía como una tortura, una cruel y vaga agonía que no le permitía vivir libremente.

Buscaba día y noche una historia como "Seda en las piedras" que le otorgara regalías adecuadas, premios y le devolviera el reconocimiento mundial. No podía vivir así, no más. Emprendió viajes, tratando de localizar a una musa o una ínfima idea. La inspiración lo había abandonado, era cruel, despiadada y maldita.

Ofuscado, se auto confinó en el exilo social. Nada le parecía interesante, todo era bardo, absurdo, monótono. Interpretaba el papel de una víctima sin salvación, un fortuito individuo que era abandonado por su gran amor, digno de alguna obra de Shakespeare o un poema dramático.

Caminaba bajó el cielo gris de la ciudad, con las manos ocultas en la chaqueta y el rostro en alto. La húmeda brisa mecía sus mechones azabaches, se confundía entre la urbe y pasaba desapercibido. Dudaba mucho que alguien pudiese conocerlo en su situación. La demanda del público se limitaba en gustos comerciales, poco innovadores. Estaba claro que el no sería un títere de la sociedad, no, estaba ahí para mostrar la crueldad de la vida, sin colorearla con pigmentos de esperanza y alegría. Podría sonar pesimista, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no percibía un atisbo de alegría.

Se detuvo en la tienda de conveniencia, el único que lo reconocía era el dueño pues aquel escritor era un cliente frecuente del licor. Cada semana acudía a comprar una buena reserva de vodka, su favorito, para pasar las noches en vela y absoluta soledad. Alcanzó el contenedor de cristal, colocándolo sobre el mostrador, acompañado de la cantidad memorizada, resguardo la distracción en una bolsa de papel y salió de allí, encaminándose a su hogar, lo que restaba de un lujoso ático en el último piso de un excéntrico edificio colonial.

Los vecinos le saludaban con temor. Estaban acostumbrados a presenciar la lúgubre figura del Uchiha, generando historias increíbles respecto a su persona. Le parecía divertido escuchar aquellos relatos, era gracioso ver a todos los habitantes intimidarse por su presencia, ya fuera por su supuesto vampirismo o el luto eterno. Dirigió toda su atención al buzón que resguardaba su correspondencia, últimamente no encontraba nada nuevo, todo se basaba en estados de cuenta, amenazas de embargo y una que otra advertencia de alguna persona ofendida por algún artículo escrito por él. Ignoraba cada una de ellas, juraba que si no encontraba la felicidad dejaría todo ya. Vivía solo, nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, tal vez el pútrido olor delataría el pérfido final del auténtico cronista. Vaya, que original idea, no dejaría una carta de despedida, no tenía por qué otorgarle excusas a nadie, podrían inventar alguna razón respecto a su muerte, seguro eso agilizaría el atareado proceso de los forenses, quienes no tendrían que encontrar la causa del deceso.

Subió uno a uno los peldaños. Maldito fuera el momento en el que acepto vivir en el último piso. Demoró unos cuantos segundos en llegar. Rebusco las llaves en los bolsillos del abrigo, introduciéndolas en la perilla y girando el picaporte para permitir entrever su digna morada. Nuevamente volvió a resguardarse bajo llave. Era un hombre recto, imponente e impecable. Obsesionado con el orden y todo lo que tenía que ver con esto, mantenía su ático tan aseado como su persona. Colocó el abrigo sobre el perchero, desplazándose hasta la cocina, donde alcanzó un vaso de cristal y abrió la botella, nada mejor para iniciar el día, estaba seguro que en el transcurso de este se bebería la mitad de la botella.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en un sillón de terciopelo, retornando su atención a la correspondencia. Automáticamente desechó los estados de cuenta, no veía nada de interesante contemplar números y deudas, así que, desde el inicio los sobres provenientes de los bancos quedaron descartados. Se entretuvo leyendo una que otra amenaza, era divertido ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar ciertas personas para proteger su reputación. El último hombre al que una crítica del sagaz Uchiha Sasuke lo trastoco era un importante empresario, quien estaba ligado a negocios ilícitos como lavado de dinero, drogas, adjudicándole no solo eso, sino una serie de casinos donde se llevaban a cabo estas acciones criminales, sumándole un peculiar gusto por la poligamia y poseedor de un harem moderno. El hombre plasmaba en su carta como serían las últimas horas de vida del azabache sino retiraba lo dicho en su última crónica, todo parecía placentero a comparación del suplicio que llamaba vida. Aburrido por lo común, la carta fue a parar al cesto de la basura, junto a los estados de cuenta.

Un sobre perfectamente doblado de color dorado acaparo toda su atención. Antes de abrirlo, bebió un sorbo de vodka, preparándose para leer aquel enigmático objeto. Con delicadeza rompió el sello, descubriendo una hoja perfumada en su interior, anunciándole la exposición de fotografías de Hatake Kakashi e invitándolo cordialmente a formar parte de la celebración en un lujoso loft ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. La comitiva artística estaría congregada ahí, lo que tornaba poco atractiva la idea de presentarse. Dubitativo, llevó dos dedos al tabique de la nariz, presionándolo y estrujando los ojos, recordando que podría cobrarse ciertos favores, y quien sabe, quizá se olvidaría un rato de sus problemas, divirtiéndose entre la nata y crema de la sociedad.

Se adentró en el baño y tomó una ducha de agua fría. Preparó un elegante traje, contemplando la hora. Tenía poco tiempo para presentarse pero sabía que su arribo generaría impresión. Hace años que no se dejaba ver en esa clase de eventos, siempre buscaba una excusa, con la ausencia de numen era difícil crear algún subterfugio creíble. Resguardó lo importante en las bolsas del pantalón y el saco, saliendo de su hogar y resguardándolo bajo llave. Atrajo la mirada de algunas damas y uno que otro vecino, suscitando una serie de habladurías. Al estar afuera, recurrió a los servicios de un taxi, indicándole la dirección. En cuestión de segundos arribo al lugar, contemplando a los fotógrafos congregados a las afueras del edificio, esperando capturar alguna noticia de impacto que abarcara los titulares de la prensa rosa.

Los flashes se dispararon cuando un chico reconoció la presencia del Uchiha. El ermitaño por fin abandonaba su guarida para asistir al evento del reconocido fotógrafo. Ofuscado por los flashes de las cámaras, caminó tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron, ingresando al lugar, sabía que ahí estaría a salvo o al menos tranquilo. Un mesero sostenía una charola con copas de champagne, ofreciéndole una al afamado escritor. Obviamente accedió, mezclándose entre la multitud mientras contemplaba las exquisitas efigies capturadas por la lente de Hatake.

Se detuvo ante la imagen de una bella chica. Su aspecto inocente y virginal llamaba la atención, al igual que los rasgos exóticos como los hipnóticos ojos esmeralda o el llamativo color de cabello rosa, atado perfectamente, remarcando sus finas facciones. Por la pose con la que aparecía era complejo contemplar su cuerpo, cubierto por algunas prendas de ropa, aparecía semidesnuda, irradiando una clara incitación al deseo carnal. Trataba de imaginar que chica había cedido a los primitivos afines del peliblanco, la joven ahí no podría rebasar los veinticinco años, dudaba por completo que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo en que ella trabajara con un fotógrafo que se dedicaba a captar nada más y nada menos que el erotismo en esencia pura.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡De verdad eres tú!— Escuchó decir a su mejor amigo con alegría. — Imagine que no vendrías. — Los dos se saludaron con la debida efusividad de un rencuentro. —Precisamente eras el tema de conversación entre Kakashi y yo. —

—Habla del diablo y aparecerá. — Sentencio Sasuke con nula modestia. — Necesitaba despejarme, creo que comenzaba a añorar todo esto. —

—Vamos, eso es poco creíble. — Naruto golpeó su espalda con camaradería, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. — Es hermosa ¿verdad?— Cuestión, refiriéndose a la chica en la imagen. —

—Es agradable a la vista. — Coincidió, bebiendo con elegancia un sorbo del fino champagne. Los dos continuaron contemplando la exposición, estaba claro que Kakashi se superaba cada año. Esta vez toda la atención recaía en su hermosa y enigmática musa. Todos los espectadores caían bajo las redes de su hechizo, inclusive el azabache, quien solamente lo negaría. —

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sasuke, lo digo en serio. Últimamente te alejaste. — Naruto no podía dejar de consternarse por la situación de su amigo. Lo conocía desde que eran unos niños, era su fiel acompañante en la dicha y la desgracia, bien sabía que el pelinegro yacía absorto en un agujero negro, pérfido y sin retorno. — ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?—

—La misma pregunta me hago yo. — Susurro, moviendo la copa en círculos y bebiendo el último sorbo. Colocó el recipiente vacío sobre la bandeja de un mesero, alcanzando otra dosis. Atisbo a Naruto, preocupado y poco complacido con su respuesta. — Estoy bien, Naruto. Solo es una recesión. —

—Una recesión desde hace ocho años. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea necesario, Sasuke. — El aludido sonrió burlonamente. —

—Voy a estar bien, tal vez un día de estos decida qué hacer con mi vida. No es un asunto que te concierna. — Los dos se desplazaban lentamente entre las personas, quienes se sorprendían de ver al Uchiha ahí, honrándolos con su presencia. — Mejor dime que es lo que has hecho ¿por fin cerraste ese trato?—

Naruto asintió sonriente. Llevaba meses en negociaciones para adquirir una compañía musical, una muy importante en Europa, lo que aseguraría la distribución de su música sin tantas restricciones.

—Hace unos meses. Fue un dolor en el trasero pero lo conseguí. Ahora podre pedirle a Hinata que se mude conmigo, compre un apartamento decente y creo que los dos estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso. — Replicó, rascándose la nuca mientras hablaba con emoción. —

—Nunca imagine que Hinata fuera una chica rebelde. Es una niña y tú un depredador en los treinta. — Remarcó Sasuke, deteniéndose para charlar tranquilamente con el rubio. —

—Lo sé, lo se. — El rubio se sonrojo. Estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica de veinte años, apenas comenzaba a conocer la vida cuando el hombre comenzó a cortejarla. La edad nunca fue un obstáculo para que su amor evolucionara sin ataduras, pero si la familia conservadora de la muchacha, quien se oponía a que la hija mayor mantuviera una relación con un individuo quince años mayor que ella. — Pero ¿Qué se puede hacer?, son las cosas que hago por amor. —

—Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es una grata sorpresa. — Dijo Kakashi, interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos. Ambos situaron toda su atención en el anfitrión, notando que estaba bien acompañado por una reconocida dama.

La bella modelo de las fotografías hacia acto de presencia como digna estrella hollywoodense. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un lindo vestido, remarcando el inicio de sus pechos con un escote "v", dejando al descubierto parcialmente la nívea espalda. La tela se ajustaba hasta su estrecha cintura y caía de forma pesada, adhiriéndose como una segunda piel. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sus rasgos no necesitaban ser resaltados por el maquillaje, al contrario, todo lo que se necesitaba para destacar estaba en su faz.

El peliblanco la rodeaba por la cintura, dejando en claro una muestra de a quien pertenecía la bella dama. Ella parecía estar cómoda con el agarre del hombre, no refutaba o respingaba, solamente sonreía levemente.

—No podía perderme tu exposición por nada del mundo. Las críticas pueden tentar a cualquiera a venir. — Dijo Naruto, lanzando una mirada furtiva a la acompañante de Kakashi. —

—Creo que pediré un deseo, verte en esta clase de eventos es como si nevara en el Sahara. — Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente. Contemplaba con discreción a la hermosa chica, era una misión imposible no alegrar la pupila con tan bello espécimen frente a ellos. Kakashi no dejó pasar este gesto desapercibido, así que, seguro y sin un halo de celos empleo la siguiente jugada. — Permítanme presentarles a Sakura, mi musa. — Dijo orgulloso, remarcando la fuente de inspiración de su obra. — Ambos fueron mis estudiantes años atrás, te presento al ilustre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. —

—Es un placer conocerlos. He escuchado mucho de ustedes. Debo admitir que soy una fiel admiradora de su libro, seda en las piedras. Podrá sonar obsesivo pero lo he leído hasta el cansancio, creo que ahora se cada página de memoria. — Dijo la chica, demostrando que no solo era una cara bonita, sino que también podía expresarse con elegancia e inteligencia. Sasuke quedó maravillado por la confesión de la bella dama, importándole poco la presencia del rubio o Kakashi. No todos los días se encontraba con una persona que admitiera ser seguidora de su trabajo. —

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su punto de vista?, por favor, no se detenga, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. — Sakura se sonrojo. No esperaba que aquel hombre la contemplara con tanto descaró. —

—Adelante, no te cohíbas, te aseguro que Sasuke no se ofenderá. — Incito el peliblanco, liberándola del agarre mientras acariciaba su espalda. —

—Es un libro potente y vigoroso. Tal como la determinación y fuerza de la protagonista. La historia personal de ella se erige en una parábola de la historia de un país. Esos secretos que poco a poco van desmadejando sobre la figura de una mujer combativa sirven como lectura de una población dividida en unas férreas convicciones religiosas, en un espacio fuera de quicio. — Sakura hablaba con seguridad, realizando un mohín con sus manos para añadirle un plus a su crítica. —

—Te ha dejado sin palabras.— Se burló Naruto, no con el afán de minimizar las intenciones de la chica, al contrario, sino que, era un claro golpe a su orgullo, una muy fuerte.— Se ha ganado mi admiración.— Agregó, dirigiéndose a ella, quien respondió con una afable sonrisa.—

La presencia de Kakashi era requerida. Un antiguo e importante colega estaba ahí, por lo tanto, debía recibirlo.

—Nuevamente, fue un placer conocerlos. — Mascullo Sakura, dirigiéndose a la par del peliblanco, quien no dejaba de contonearse como un pavorreal. La peli-rosa contemplo a Sasuke a medida que se alejaban. Estaba claro que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. —

—Nunca imagine que Kakashi tendría novia. — Admitió el Uchiha, pasando un trago amargo, anonadado por la sagaz personalidad de la chica. —

—No es su novia. Si lo piensas bien, ella podría ser su hija. — Los dos se dirigieron hasta el balcón, inhalando el aire húmedo de la ciudad, hundiéndose en el hipnótico aroma que desprendía la tierra mojada. La gélida brisa, se impactaba en finos roces contra sus rostros. Aquellos hombres de aspecto recio contemplaban la majestuosidad de la ciudad por la noche.

—Claramente no es una amiga. — Sasuke situó ambos codos sobre el barandal, inclinándose un poco para fijar la vista en el pavimento. Lanzó el comentario sin pensarlo, estaba claro que existía un cierto interés por la historia de esos dos, moría por escucharla. —

La expresión de Naruto cambio abruptamente. Un momento estaba feliz y al siguiente se tornaba sombría. Se aseguró que nadie más estuviera escuchando su conversación, algo absurdo, pensó Sasuke, nadie estaría interesado en lo que ellos pudieran tratar. Exhalo con fuerza, retornando al relato inconcluso. —

—Los dos se conocieron por un contacto en común. Ella es una acompañante remunerada o de lujo. — Sasuke se impactó por la noticia. Los sinónimos ante las delicadas etiquetas de Naruto eran ásperas en la realidad. La dama que mostraba Kakashi triunfante, como un trofeo, era nada más y nada menos que una "escort", no se basaba en solo sexo. Se trataba de compañía, intimidad e incluso de imagen. Le parecía increíble que el fotógrafo recurriera a los servicios de una acompañante. — Evidentemente se convirtió en la favorita de Kakashi. —

" _¿Cómo no?",_ se cuestión Sasuke con ironía. Cualquier mortal elegiría pasar un grato momento a lado de ella.

—Su amigo le mostro unas cuantas fotos de ella y Kakashi quedó embelesado en ipso facto. Concretaron una reunión y de ahí todo se desato. Está claro que no solamente lo acompaña a reuniones. — Naruto estaba al tanto del ultimo acontecimiento, lo que sorprendía a Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había alejado?— Mantienen una relación estrecha y sin compromisos, ella se convirtió en su musa. —

: : : : : : : :

Regresó a casa ya adentrada la madrugada. La reunión se prolongó más de lo esperado al reunirse con viejos amigos. Ciertamente aquello fue una grata distracción pero debía retornar a la cruel realidad, la cual lo recibió con un fuerte golpe al regresar a su hogar. Abrió la puerta con dificultad, había bebido de más y el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto, distorsionando un poco la cronología de los hechos.

Se desplazó con pereza hasta la cama, desanudando la corbata y despojándose de los zapatos, dejando caer por completo todo su pecho en el colocho, restregando su rostro entre las sabanas. Pensaba que conciliar el sueño no sería una labor complicada, dormiría mejor que un bebe.

Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de la peli-rosa apareció en su cabeza, acompañada del relato de Naruto. Claramente estaba interesado en ella y le frustraba desconocer el fin de su embelesamiento. Bufó molesto. La chica ahora le perturbaba el sueño. Inmediatamente lo asoló la duda, ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía tener un trabajo así?, comenzaba a parecerse a sus vecinos entrometidos al generarse un montón de hipótesis, ninguna certera o adecuada, no encontraba la verdadera razón para orillarla a ofrecerse como un diamante en bruto.

Frustrado, la idea que durante tanto tiempo estuvo esperando arribo. Ahí, recostado en la cama, Sasuke encontró en ella su fuente de inspiración…su próxima _Sanad Rashed,_ estaba ahí. Sonrió satisfecho, ni siquiera un buen polvo lo habría dejado con una expresión pletórica en el rostro. A Kakashi no le molestaría que recurriera a la misa vena que el ¿cierto?

: : : : : : : :

Lanzó un suspiro al despojarse del incomodo calzado. Llevaba horas utilizándolo, no era de extrañarse que sus pies aclamaran a gritos un respiro.

Saludó con familiaridad al guardia de la entrada, e inclusive, entablo una grata conversación con él. Disculpándose por el cansancio, se despidió amablemente, subiendo las escaleras que la dirigían a su apartamento. Las luces encendidas indicaban que su amiga aún estaba despierta y no por ese instinto maternal que la mantenía alerta de su llegada, al contrario, Ino debería estar haciendo algo para tener la casa como un árbol de navidad.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, el hecho de que aun hubiera actividad en su apartamento a altas horas de la madrugada no significaba que los vecinos pagaran las consecuencias por ello. Lanzó los zapatos a una esquina, ya tendría tiempo de guardarlos por la mañana. Colocó el saco de Kakashi en el perchero, lanzando un suspiro a causa del agotamiento.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Anunció, recostándose a sus anchas en el sillón blanco de la sala de estar. Contemplo el techo atentamente hasta obtener una respuesta de la rubia. —

—Por un momento imagine que te quedarías en la casa de Kakashi. — Dijo la rubia, apareciendo en la habitación con la pijama puesta. Ino tomó asiento en el sillón pequeño, elevando las piernas hasta la altura de su pecho, rodeándolas con ambos brazos. —

—No. Estaba cansado para llevar la fiesta, además, no podía quedarme. — Resintió la ausencia de alimento. Su estómago rugió como si no hubiese ingerido comida alguna en muchísimo tiempo. Sonrojada, avizoro a Ino de soslayo. — Vayamos a buscar algo de comer. —

—Solo espera, voy a cambiarme de ropa. —

—No, así estas bien. — Suplicó Sakura. En verdad necesitaba apaciguar sus necesidades. —

—Lo dice la que lleva un vestido de gala puesto. — La rubia mostro su lengua en un gesto infantil pero divertido. — Además, te reuniste con la alta sociedad ¿Qué no se supone que otorgan cierta clase de aperitivos?— Preguntó desde su habitación. —

—No es la gran cosa, un canapé no puede quitarte el hambre, cerda. — Sakura se dirigió hasta la cocina, vertiendo agua natural en un vaso y bebiéndola de golpe. Podría asegurar que en cuanto su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el colchón, terminaría rendida en un profundo sueño. —

—Listo, podemos irnos. — La peli-rosa sonrió satisfecha, alcanzando las llaves del apartamento y saliendo después que Ino. Caminaron por las desoladas calles de Tokio. La vida nocturna estaba llegando a su fin y todos partían a sus casas para descansar. Alguna que otra alma en pena vagaba por ahí, buscando donde continuar el festejo o como apaciguar los efectos colaterales del alcohol.

Sonrieron aliviadas al encontrar aún en activo el puesto de la cena predilecta post-fiesta, que consistía en sushi en forma de cono. El dueño las atendió amablemente, preparando en ipso facto los pedidos de las chicas. Mientras aguardaban, optaron por descansar en la mesa donde degustarían la comida. Ino estaba ansiosa por saber todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

—Conocí a un escritor, fue estudiante de Kakashi, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. — Sakura omitió por completo los detalles de la velada, en realidad no era nada fuera de lo común. Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos y codearse con personas que se movían en el mismo rango. Evidentemente, el pelinegro causó en ella una clase de fascinación, no entendía si era por la ínfima razón de haber escrito uno de sus libros favoritos o por su apariencia. —

— ¿Es guapo?— Cuestión Ino. Sakura asintió, saboreándose el platillo frente a ella. No demoró en dar el primer mordisco, degustando aquel bocado como si se tratara de la mismísima parsimonia de los dioses. —

—Sí, es atractivo. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, un adjetivo no bastaría para describir al galante escritor pero no indagaría más de lo debido. Dudaba mucho en que sus caminos volvieran a encontrarse. — Pero no vamos a hablar de eso. Kakashi consiguió para nosotras dos boletos para ir a ver a _"Malady"—_ Ino sonrió ampliamente. Sakura no solo disfrutaba de los pagos, al contrario, siempre tenía presente a la rubia. La banda mencionada era parte de su vida y adolescencia, conformaba el espectacular soundtrack de los momentos más importantes de su existencia. Se trataba de un grupo post-punk con influencia en el rock de los sesenta y sesentas, toda una mezcla de sensaciones y sonidos.

De regreso en casa. Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura se despojó del bello vestido, tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería. Estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse el pijama, así que, opto por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas, recostando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Esa noche soñó con el escritor.

: : : : : : : :

Odiaba acudir a las oficinas del periódico. No entendía porque lo obligaban a acudir si en realidad su presencia era casi innecesaria. Si surgía alguna duda respecto a alguna crónica, contactaba al editor. Desde la comodidad de su hogar corregía los errores y realizaba los cambios, cumpliendo puntualmente con la parte de su trabajo, la misma que se publicaba cada domingo en la sección principal.

Esa mañana despertó con resaca y un humor de los mil demonios. Cuando estaba así, no podía ocultar su odio por el mundo y cualquier ser viviente que habitara en él. Todo le parecía detestable, insoportable. Desconocía como desapareció el dolor de cabeza, aun así, persistían otros síntomas nada gratos, alterando su zona zen.

No tenía espacio en la agenda. Ese mismo día se reuniría con su fuente confidencial, un joven escurridizo que lograba obtener los secretos de personajes importantes. Estaba agradecido con él. Eso no decía que él no realizara investigaciones, al contrario, pasaba desapercibido entre las personas, por lo tanto, era más sencillo conseguir lo que deseaba. Además, el mundo era tan pequeño, con tantos enemigos, que cualquiera vendería un secreto para desprestigiar a cierta persona o simplemente sacarla del camino. Sasuke era la persona que movía las piezas en el tablero, una clase de dios.

Subió al tren abarrotado, sosteniéndose con firmeza para no tropezar. Tardaría unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a su destino, por ende, buscaba la manera de distraerse. Observaba a las personas con cautela, varios de ellos se dirigían a sus trabajos estresantes y muchos otros formaban parte de la comunidad estudiantil que forjaría a pequeñas hormiguitas obreras sin sueños ni ambiciones reales.

El tren se detuvo como era costumbre en una estación, permitiéndoles la salida a unos y entrar a otros. En su campo de visión encontró a la bella acompañante de Kakashi. Iba en el mismo vagón que él, se sostenía con una mano y en la otra llevaba un libro, una aclamada novela romántica. Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que ni siquiera reparo en su presencia. Por una jugada del destino, los dos descendieron en la misma estación. Ella debía dirigirse a un lugar por esos rumbos. Rápidamente, como un depredador asechando a su presa, le siguió el paso con sigilo. Era su oportunidad de acercarse y plantearle la propuesta, no volvería a topársela, a menos que fuera por obra y mano de Kakashi, a decir verdad, la idea no parecía atractiva, deseaba evitarse cuestionamientos y excusas.

La chica caminaba rápidamente, parecía que tenía prisa. Imaginó que tal vez se reuniría con un cliente, de acuerdo a lo que Naruto relató, trabajaba como dama de compañía, no era de extrañarse que su labor comenzara desde temprano. El viento mecía los cabellos rosados de la chica en un hermoso baile, la brisa matutina comenzaba a tornarse gélida, anunciando el inminente cambio de estación, a ella no le importo en lo absoluto despeinarse, ni siquiera estaba vestida de forma opulenta como la noche anterior. Empecinado con su propósito, Sasuke esquivaba a la gente, llevándose una que otra maldición al mantener coques con las extremidades mientras se desplazaba.

Sin darse cuenta, cruzó la calle sin precaución, impactándose contra un automóvil. Afortunadamente el altercado no pasó a mayores. Realizó un intento por levantarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. El conductor, asustado, no reprimió la sarta de letanías que tenía para lanzarle, estaba preocupado, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo estaría, había aparecido de la nada y era imposible detenerse sin provocar un choque.

La gente comenzó a congregarse a su alrededor. Cuando se refería a que deseaba atención, no lo decía de esa manera.

Poco a poco alguien se fue abriendo paso, una persona de figura pequeña. Enfocó la vista a su rostro, podía sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su faz. Al darse cuenta de quién era, sonrió con dolor. La peli-rosa se aseguraba de la presencia de algún golpe que derivara en un diagnostico desagradable, realizaba aquella labor con experiencia, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Solo fue un golpe, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para dejarlo noqueado. — Ella ofreció su mano, ayudándolo a tomar asiento sobre el pavimento. Sasuke llevó una mano a la cabeza, la excusa perfecta para no acudir al trabajo estaba ahí. — Es un poco imprudente al cruzar las calles, señor Uchiha. — Masculló divertida, ahuyentando a las personas. Argumentó con el conductor, apaciguándolo, ella se encargaría de llevarlo al hospital, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. El hombrecillo, aterrado, se ofreció a hacerlo, dirigiéndolos hasta su destino.

Sakura se encargó de solucionar todo el ajetreo, seria atendido en la sala de urgencias dado que sus heridas no eran lo suficientemente graves para ingresarlo a quirófano o cuidado intensivos. Luego de permanecer un rato recostado en una camilla, un doctor arribo, notificándole que solo poseía una serie de golpes pero ninguna fractura, el dolor persistiría pero le recetó una serie de analgésicos para no soportar el suplicio y facilitarle las tareas. Consiente de la situación, sugirió que tomara el día libre para descansar. Inmediatamente partió, dejando al Uchiha en completa soledad. Escuchó los gráciles pasos de alguien dirigiéndose hacia su habitación y sin preguntarlo, corrió la cortina de extremo a extremo, dejándolo al descubierto. Frente a el yacía la chica de nombre Sakura, utilizando la indumentaria de los doctores, llevaba una bata blanca inmaculada y bajó esta un traje quirúrgico.

—Sí que le dio un buen susto a ese hombre. — Dijo divertida, acercándose a la camilla y mirándolo desde arriba. Por ahora ella poseía una diferencia de estatura, pero, si estuviera en otras condiciones, Sasuke mostraría su protuberante uno ochenta y cinco, generando un contraste en cuanto a la complexión de sus cuerpos. — ¿En que estaba pensando?— Preguntó seriamente, tomando asiento a su lado. —

—Hmp, en nada. — Masculló tajante. —

—Creo que lo mejor sería permanecer aquí hasta apaciguar el dolor. La idea de viajar en el metro después de ser arrollado no es tentativa ¿verdad?—

Sasuke se detuvo ante la tentativa de lanzar cuestionamientos. En realidad, la vida de la chica no le concernía en lo absoluto, ella misma podría decírselo. Por una extraña razón, sentía que frente a el yacía la musa que lo dirigiría al éxito, lo había hecho con Kakashi ¿Por qué con el no resultaría?, sin decir más, carraspeo un poco.

— ¿Usted trabaja aquí?— Cuestionó. Siempre odio a las personas que iniciaban diálogos con preguntas obvias, era un extraño sentimiento odiarse a sí mismo pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. La chica asintió con la cabeza, realizando un gesto afirmativo. —

—No lo llamaría trabajar, no del todo. Soy residente, aún estoy aprendiendo. — Explicó abiertamente, sin necesidad de resguardarse los motivos por los que estaba ahí. Ambos guardaron silencio, Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras así que, ella tendría que coaccionarlo a hablar. — Me percate que venía siguiéndome desde que bajamos del tren. —

Sasuke alzó los parpados, claramente sorprendido. Era como si su madre lo estuviera acusando de comerse todas las galletas antes de la cena. La peli-rosa lanzó una pequeña risita, apenas audible para los dos.

—O tal vez estaba imaginándolo ¿Qué más da?— Ella se encogió de hombres y situó el expediente médico de Sasuke sobre la mesita a lado de la cama. Resguardo las manos en la bata y con palabras dulces emitió su despedida. — Fue un placer volverlo a ver, bueno, no del todo placer tomando en cuenta las extrañas circunstancias de nuestro encuentro. — Sasuke asintió.

Estaba a punto de dejarla marchar cuando opto por tragarse su orgullo. Podría asegurarse que se arrepentiría de eso, porque de todos modos se lamentaría toda la vida si le permitía desaparecer así como si nada.

— ¿Dónde puedo contactarla?— Preguntó con voz firme.

Sakura se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda, sonrió levemente. Tal vez estaría al tanto de su segundo trabajo. Lentamente viró sobre sus tobillos, dirigiéndose hacia el azabache, sacando una presentable tarjeta negra con el número de teléfono grabado en letras doradas. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de partir.

La suerte y vida de Sasuke pendían de una cuerda floja, o degustaba nuevamente la gloria o caía directamente al infierno como presa de las tentaciones.

 **Continuara**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Nunca en su vida percibió aquella seguridad en la toma de algunas decisiones a las que se veía absorto día a día. Algo en su interior le decía que esa joven de aspecto exótico serían los peldaños para devolverle la gloria perdida. Había algo en Sakura que generaba cierto convencimiento respecto a su futuro, las posibilidades de fracasar se colocaban como una en un millón.

Claro estaba que la chica aun no conocía las verdaderas intenciones del escritor. Después del accidental encuentro, premeditado por parte del azabache, tuvo la gran oportunidad de mantenerse en contacto con ella, sin un intermediario para mediar la situación entre los dos. Kakashi habría sido un gran dolor en el trasero de no haber conseguido el número aquella tarde, el cual, obtuvo con base a un accidente y una ínfima casualidad del destino o cualquier fuerza mayor que manejara los hilos de la vida.

Plantearía la propuesta clara, concisa, sin andarse por las ramas. Una chica como ella estaría dispuesta a entregar todo para hacerse notar en la sociedad. Conocía a las jovencitas de su clase, y si el relato de Naruto era certero, Sakura no difería con el patrón estipulado. No negaría que le parecía atractiva, sus rasgos, inusuales, remarcaban la apariencia infrecuente, quizá se debía al tono de su cabello o al vibrante color esmeralda en sus ojos; juntos remarcaban un contraste exorbitante, tal vez esa aura de inocencia era lo que la hacía tan apetecible ante los hombres, alguna razón le atribuía a la peli-rosa para generar tanta psicosis en el público masculino.

Indispuesto a indagar más con la dama de sus pensamientos, se dijo a si mismo que ese asunto se trataría meramente laboral. Un hombre de su clase no podía tomarse la libertad de mantener relaciones casuales con una jovencita que no le pertenecía a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Con treinta tantos años, debía sentar cabeza, aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, existía la ínfima posibilidad de encontrar una dama que despertara sentimientos muertos y lo elevara a tal nivel de locura para orillarlo a mantenerse con ella el resto de sus días. Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo, la falta de actividad de vez en cuando daba rienda suelta a pensamientos ambiguos, necesitaba concentrarse en todas las deudas, la vida de esa muchacha salvaría su pellejo.

Fisgo el reloj de pulsera por doceava ocasión en lo que llevaba sentado. La noche anterior, al salir del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la peli-rosa para perpetuar una cita con ella, Sakura, gustosa, accedió, alegando que explicaría el "proceso" para prescindir de sus servicios. Asintiendo ante la idea errada de la chica, disfrazaría sus verdaderas intenciones con los deseos de la carne. Atraerla, había sido más sencillo que colocar un pedazo de carne para atraer a los lobos. Pactaron encontrarse en un discreto establecimiento en el centro de la ciudad, demasiado casual para llevar a cabo una charla tan anual, sin embargo, debía generarle empatía y comodidad para ganarse su confianza y así, obtener el premio mayor.

La paciencia nunca fue una virtud. Actuaba de forma irracional y nunca permanecía en un lugar durante mucho tiempo, en cambio, tratándose de la posibilidad de degustar por segunda ocasión las mieles de la ambrosia, se encontró dispuesto a aguardar por ella aun si una vida no le bastaba. Una vez más, la mesera se acercó amablemente y con la misma indiferencia del inicio, Sasuke rechazó cualquier atención. Comenzaba a sentirse irritado, aun resentía los golpes del accidente, se maldijo al olvidar los medicamentos prescritos para apaciguar el suplicio muscular. Le parecía demasiado temprano para comenzar el día con un buen trago, constantemente su desayuno consistía en un poco de vodka y así continuaba durante el día. Restregó una mano contra su rostro, exhalando ofuscado. Le daría diez minutos de tolerancia, claro estaba que esperar por Sakura durante media hora era más que suficiente, por ende, contemplo el reloj y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar al tiempo marcado por su exasperada mente.

Los segundos transcurrieron, aún seguía sin obtener una señal por parte de la hermosa chica. Avizoraba una y otra vez los ventanales que daban contra la calle, tal vez confundió los caminos o quizá no lo vio al pasar y se marchó. Exasperado negó, ¿Cómo jodidos busca justificarla?, era una falta de respeto hacerlo esperar, sobre todo cuando los dos tratarían temas importantes. No imaginaba si se tomaba esa libertad con sus clientes y admiraba a los pobres hombres que debían someterse a su suplicio para obtener al final del día un pedazo de su cuerpo.

Molesto, se puso de pie, buscando en la cartera algo de efectivo, al menos para compensar su actitud mezquina con la muchacha que solo cumplía su deber. Colocó unos cuantos billetes sobre la superficie de madera, dispuesto a enfilarse hasta la salida, se detuvo. ¡Por fin!, su excelencia se dignaba a aparecer. Reparó en someterla a un escrutinio sin igual; Su cabello húmedo y enmarañado solo indicaban que divago bajó la lluvia. Últimamente el clima en Tokio mantenía cambios radicales, esa mañana el cielo amaneció nublado y así continuaría por el resto del día, según el reporte meteorológico. Llevaba una blusa negra, una falda a la altura de su cintura, con botones enfrente, mostrando sus largas piernas: La chaqueta negra de cuero cubría sus brazos del aire y por último, adquiría mayor altura al calzar un par de botines negros, con un tacón discreto. A pesar de vestir un atavió casual, casi arruinado por el tiempo, continuaba luciendo tan elegante como esa noche cuando acompañaba a Kakashi.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Mantenía una charla con la hostess, quien amablemente la dirigió hasta la mesa donde se situó una hora atrás. Tomo asiento, colocó el bolso sobre el respaldo de la silla y se inclinó un poco hacia él. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y los labios emulando el color indicaban una cosa, algo que enfureció al azabache. Disgustado, no disimuló la molestia, su faz se encargaba de extenuarla con un ceño fruncido y un rictus de tensión en sus labios.

—De verdad lamento la tardanza. La lluvia generó un caos en las calles, todo estaba obstruido, así que el taxista opto por dejarme tan cerca como le era posible.— Explicó, creyendo necesario otorgarle una explicación para justificar la tardanza.— Nunca menciono que me dejaría varias cuadras alejada, así que me vi obligada a correr, ¿lleva mucho tiempo esperando?—

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso?, por supuesto que sí. Llevaba postrado en esa silla, simulando la misma postura de alguna estatua creada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, una maldita hora. A esas alturas poco le interesaba los motivos por los cuales ella demoró.

—Alrededor de una hora. —Reprochó, manteniendo ese aspecto intimidante. —

—De verdad, disculpe. — Masculló apenada, aumentando el color rojo en sus mejillas. Sus manos se encontraron por casualidad, la piel tersa de la chica se encontraba gélida al permanecer expuesta durante tanto rato, sin embargo, se encargó de apartarse tan rápido como aquel roce casual inicio.—

—Buenos días, bienvenidos a Delish Eden. Yo seré su mesera. — Dijo alegre, situando las cartas frente a ellos. — Tomare su orden dentro de unos minutos. —

—Un café doble. — El azabache ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contemplar el menú. Tenía en mente lo que deseaba, uno de los principios del reconocido escritor, nada se le iba de las manos, Uchiha Sasuke conseguía todo lo que se proponía. —

—Macchiato, por favor. — A comparación de su acompañante, Sakura entrego ambos menús con una sonrisa. Esperó hasta ver partir a la chica para comenzar con la negociación. — Bien, supongo que aun quiere hablar conmigo ¿no es así?— Sasuke asintió. — Primeramente, ¿quiere preguntar algo antes de comenzar?—

Reincorporándose en su asiento, el inmaculado hombre, alzó los hombros, relajó el rostro y más que contemplarla, parecía examinarla. Lejos de intimidarla, Sakura se inclinó, clavando la mirada directamente en aquel par de ojos negros.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Sakura?— La chica no aparentaba ser mayor de veintitrés. Su aspecto, mezclado con el aire de pureza, la hacían parecer una chica menor, muchísimos años menor de lo que podría imaginar. —

—Diecinueve. — Sentencio sin remordimiento. La edad nunca suponía un impedimento para esta clase de negociaciones. Entre la amplia gama de clientes, la diversidad en cuanto a gustos era basta pero si en algo coincidían era en afluir a chicas rebosantes de lozanía, una pequeña dosis de vitalidad no le iba mal a nadie. —

— ¿Tus padres saben de esto?— Fue la siguiente pregunta. Una chica tan hermosa como ella, debía tener una vida funesta para trabajar así. Sus padres, quizá, se veían plenamente involucrados para orillar a la peli-rosa a vender sus encantos. —

— ¿Es un interrogatorio?— Preguntó en respuesta. Comenzaba a sospechar que los motivos de Sasuke diferían totalmente de lo que ella podía ofrecerle. —

—Dijiste que podía preguntar lo que quisiera, lo estoy haciendo. — Sasuke no iba a detenerse. Odiaba iniciar las conversaciones con obviedades, pero en este caso era justo y necesario. —

—Cuando lo mencione me refería a los servicios no a mi vida privada, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?— La mesera rompió con la tensión, situando los pedidos frente a ellos y retirándose de inmediato. Desde lejos era perceptible la rigidez en ambos, por ende, sin demorar más de lo deseado, la joven chica se apartó con una sonrisa, remarcando su posición a lo lejos por si necesitaban algo más. Sakura suspiró, el azabache aun no contestaba a su cuestionamiento. Dio un sorbo elegante a la mezcla de café y caramelo, degustando el primer alimento del día, mismo que la mantendría activa durante largo rato. Clavó sus ojos esmeraldas sobre la faz del pelinegro, enmarco una ceja y cruzó los brazos, recargando el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla. —

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Sasuke no caería en su trampa. Aquel juego de cazador y presa podría salírsele de las manos en cualquier segundo, una distracción y todo lo que tenía planeado terminaría en la basura. Quizá, debería ser sincero con ella y no divagar más de la cuenta, en cambio, tratándose de un tema sumamente delicado donde posibles figuras públicas podrían estar involucradas, el azabache se mantendría cauteloso tan pantera. —

—Me refiero a que usted no es de esa clase de hombres, ya sabe.— Habló con voz suave.— Ha vivido tanto tiempo en soledad que dejó de incomodarlo…no creo que necesite de mi para resaltar en la sociedad, mostrarle a sus padres que ha conseguido una novia o alardear con sus amigos. Creo que sus intenciones son distintas, ¿ha escuchado acerca de la intuición femenina?, llámelo presentimiento, pero usted, señor Uchiha, quiere algo de mí que tal vez no pueda otorgarle. —

Un poco resentido por la cautelosa observación de la chica, Sasuke perdió los estribos de la paciencia. Si deseaba jugar sucio, lo haría. Bebió un largo trago de café, carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y con la expresión más intimidante que su rostro podía dibujar, atisbó a la jovencita frente a él. No toleraría tal falta de respeto a su ego, ¡ni muerto!, alcanzaría su objetivo aunque así tuviera que vender su mismísima alma al diablo para mantener el éxito consigo.

—Me intriga su trabajo. No es extraño que una chica como usted se vea inmersa en este negocio. Solo me interesa saber por qué tomó una medida tan drástica. — Sasuke Uchiha desprendía altanería por cada poro de su ser. La mirada altiva y la fatuidad en sus palabras incitaron a la peli-rosa a prepararse para una ardua batalla.

—Desconocía que también se dedicara al psicoanalismo. — Mascullo, ironizando la idea de que una persona desconocida deseara escarbar en cada una de sus cicatrices para conocer su pasado. — Tengo curiosidad, señor Uchiha… ¿Cuál es su perspectiva sobre mí?—

¿De verdad le preguntaba eso?, si, desde el primer momento en que la vio, esa manía por realizar un escrutinio a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino era más que inevitable. Sakura fue sometida a uno, sin embargo, los resultados no fueron del todo positivos, al menos, no para ella.

—Existe un libro antiguo que contextualiza a tres heroínas con las que se está permitido hacer el amor; La doncella. — Sasuke comenzó a hablar con parsimonia, alzando el dedo índice para iniciar el conteo. — La mujer soltera y la cortesana, ¿Cuál de las tres eres?—

Ofendida por el comentario, frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. — Mascullo, conteniendo las ganas de plantarle una bofetada. — ¿Usted cuál cree?— Mostró una sonrisa fingida, alzándose de hombros y levantando ligeramente la barbilla para no dejar al descubierto el daño que las palabras del azabache provocaron. —

—Creo que eres las tres. — Un silencio sepulcral se asentó entre los dos, generando ínfima incomodidad. —

— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quiere?— Preguntó Sakura exasperada, no podría soportar estar un minuto más a lado de él y simplemente, aquella mirada acusadora solamente abría paso a una serie de conflictos internos, desatando los remordimientos y culpabilidad.—

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero escribir un libro, uno respecto a ti. — Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, las verdaderas intenciones fueron mostradas, ahora, la decisión recaía en Sakura. —

—Eso es imposible. — Respondió, haciendo un mohín con las manos para enmarcar el hecho fantasioso. —

—Puedo darte lo que deseas. — Murmuro Sasuke. Una jovencita no podría resistirse a las enterneces de la fama y todo lo que esta podía ofrecer a largo plazo. Con un número adecuado de regalías, tendría la oportunidad de no solo saldar sus deudas y vivir plenamente hasta que la próxima idea para un libro llegara, sino que también, Sakura podría mantener un perfil bajo pero sacar ventaja de la situación.—

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseo, señor Uchiha?— Sakura se inclinó, reduciendo el tono de su voz dos niveles más bajo de la normal. — No respondió mi pregunta anterior…— Deliberadamente, mordió su labio inferior y "accidentalmente" sus piernas desnudas se encontraron con las de el en una cercanía habitual. Sasuke podía percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, así como el olor a natural de su cuerpo, mezclado con almizcle. Tenerla de esa manera provocó que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal, algo despertó en su interior, algo que lo mantendría inquieto y lo haría arrepentirse de sus palabras. —

—Puedo hacerte famosa, Sakura. — Masculló Sasuke, adentrándose en el juego de la chica. Lentamente se acercó a su oído, inhalando el aroma a jazmín que desprendía su exótica cabellera. — No tendrás que recurrir a tu arma más poderosa nunca más, y no me refiero a las lágrimas, sino a lo que escondes entre tus piernas. —

Sakura se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. Su rostro, rojo de furia, solo auguraba lo peor. Indispuesta a continuar con aquella charla, rebusco entre su bolso el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, situando los billetes en la mesa alcanzó su chaqueta y cubrió sus brazos expuestos. Antes de partir, sonrió ínfimamente, acercándose al azabache.

—Usted es el último hombre en la tierra con el que podría acostarme, aun si tuviera que pagarme. — Las palabras calaron hondo en el orgulloso escritor. — No va a obtener nada de mí, ¿lo entendió?— Furiosa, se apartó, echo un vistazo rápido al reloj de pulsera. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, debía llegar a su próximo compromiso lo más rápido posible. — Hasta nunca, señor Uchiha, espero que tenga una buena vida. — Y sin decir más, desfiló hasta la puerta principal, contoneando las caderas, mostrando sus piernas, remarcándole la desdicha que nunca podría poseerla.

La maldijo internamente. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, sus comentarios desataban ofensas o admiración. Sasuke Uchiha, un escritor fortuito, o lo amabas o lo odiabas, no existía un terminó medio para describir la simpatía o antipatía entre las personas.

Haruno Sakura no tenía permitido cantar victoria tan rápido, no aun, eso apenas estaba comenzando.

: : : : : : : :

Caminaba furiosa por lo largo y ancho del apartamento. Echaba chispas y escupía fuego. Los vecinos notaron su mal humor y uno que otro se vio afectado. No se sentía dispuesta para tratar a todo mundo con amabilidad, no después de su amarga reunión con el pelinegro.

Al adentrarse en su morada, azotó la puerta con tanta fuerza que los cristales retumbaron, dijo una serie de improperios y envió a todos al carajo. La admiración que una vez sintió hacia el Uchiha, desapareció esa misma mañana, cuando, en un intento por persuadirla a relatarle su vida, se aventuró a juzgarla sin conocerla.

Las personas hablaban a su espalda, no podía detenerlas. Todo comenzó desde el momento en que decidió iniciar una nueva vida, buscarle sentido a su existencia y lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas. Conforme los meses pasaron, la decadente situación en su hogar, o mejor dicho, con su nueva familia, la orillaron a convertirse en otra persona; Una dama que relucía a lado de un hombre, para otorgarle seguridad, reconocimiento, alimentar su ego. Su esfuerzo adquiría recompensas, más de las que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Sin embargo, la furia en su interior se debía a la seguridad con la que el azabache se refería a ella, tachándola de ser una mujer sin escrúpulos, hambrienta de atención, fama y dinero. Sus intenciones diferían demasiado de las ideas del escritor, ella bien entendía porque trabajaba de esa manera y en realidad, nunca llegó a molestarse, todo se realizaba conforme ella lo permitía, nada de lo que pasaba sucedida sin su consentimiento.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, no atendería a la llamada. Lo único que logro apaciguar un poco su mal carácter fue el concierto al que ella e Uno asistirían esa noche. Los boletos que Kakashi consiguió específicamente para las dos se encontraban situados en una zona privilegiada, sumándole a esto la oportunidad de conocer a los flamantes integrantes de la banda. Inhalo y exhalo. Sasuke Uchiha podía irse al demonio, sus palabras y juicios no le afectarían en lo absoluto. Rogaba a los dioses para no toparse con él en un futuro o de ser posible, en todos los años que le quedaban de vida.

: : : : : : : :

La insistencia y dramatización plasmadas en el mensaje surtieron efecto en el azabache. Naruto clamaba a gritos su ayuda. Jiraiya, un reconocido ejecutivo de una discográfica, había lanzado su nuevo proyecto no hace mucho tiempo, una banda conformaba por jóvenes genios que prometían revolucionar la industria musical, trayendo de regreso las antiguas bases del rock para adaptarlas a las nuevas generaciones. Inicialmente, como era de esperarse, la banda pasaba desapercibida, presentándose como teloneros para grupos con mayor influencia y peso. Sin embargo, gracias a la astucia del hombre, pronto brotaron como espuma, posicionándose en los primeros lugares en los rankings musicales. Naruto estaba involucrado en el proyecto; fungió un papel como caza talentos, encontró a esos chicos mientras trataba de relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo. Inmediatamente, el tonó de sus canciones y la letra acapararon su atención, y cuando la presentación finalizó no depuro en invitarles una ronda de cervezas y prometerles conseguir una cita con el zagas Jiraiya.

El rubio consiguió lo que deseaba, cuando menos lo imagino, aquellos chicos que solo se presentaban en bares de dudosa reputación ahora agotaban boletos y se presentaban en estadios repletos, lo que, auguraba una posición privilegiada en la disquera. Si era ascendido, podría comenzar su propio negocio, encontrado prometedores chicos como aquellos. Para eso necesita mezclarse en las conocidas fiestas desenfrenadas de los astros del rock, afianzar relaciones y darse a conocer. Esa misma noche, un festejo en honor al triunfo del nuevo grupo musical, se llevaría a cabo en el lujoso pent-house de Jiraiya, quien, accesiblemente ofreció el privilegiado espacio para costear y mantener unas horas de locura desenfrenada. Naruto figuraba en la lista de invitados, por ende, su presencia era obligatoria.

En un principio creyó prudente llevar a Hinata consigo. Luego de meditarlo por milésima ocasión llegó a la conclusión de que aquello no sería prudente. Su novia, bastantes años menor que el, aún vivía bajo el riguroso régimen de su estricto padre, persuadirla a escaparse durante algunas horas no era parte del plan, mucho menos cuando conocía esa clase de festejos, los cuales, podrían ser demasiado para ellas. Sin más remedio, acudió a Sasuke. No olvidaba lo que su amigo opinaba respecto a esa clase de personas, nunca fue de su agrado pertenecer a tan ajetreado círculo social, por ende, lo extraño la negativa y la resistencia a asistir.

Después de pensarlo durante una hora, Sasuke, sin más remedio, accedió a formar parte de aquello. Hastiado por los acontecimientos del día, imaginaba que una fiesta no le caería nada mal, al contrario, lo ayudaría a despejarse y sacar de sus pensamientos a la insensata y altiva jovencita que sin remordimiento lo rechazo, hiriendo su orgullo al sentenciar con seguridad que nunca le pertenecía. Sonrió de manera engreída, esa niña nunca despertaría los mismos deseos que una mujer con experiencia. Aun le faltaba mucho por conocer sobre ese mundo, apenas comenzaba a vivir y dudaba mucho que ella pudiese mostrarle algo nuevo. Se necesitaría más que eso para tentarlo.

Finalizados los últimos retoques a su atuendo, tomó las llaves, algo de dinero y salió del apartamento. Nuevamente regresaba a esos días de juventud donde el día de sentar cabeza lucia lejano. En su momento, disfrutó de gran parte de los placeres que la vida tenia por ofrecerle, joven y curioso, experimentó y conoció. Ahora, a su edad, prefería resguardarse en casa, priorizar en gastos y buscar alguna frase buena para pagar el alquiler. Una nueva generación vivía el momento, ahora, él vivía en el exilio, viviendo de las glorias pasadas. Optó por descender mediante las escaleras, bajaba los peldaños con elegancia y rapidez. Naruto lo esperaba a fueras del edificio, llevaría su coche para evitar los gastos del traslado. Al salir, se encontró con el discreto automóvil de su amigo, abrió la puerta del copiloto, saltándose todo el barullo de los saludos y dirigiéndose al grano. Durante el trayecto, Naruto no paraba de parlotear sobre lo importante que ese evento sería, tenía grandes planes si todo marchaba bien con Jiraiya, entre ellos figuraba mudarse con Hinata y otorgarle cada uno de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Escuchar a su amigo hablar con tanto entusiasmo respecto a su pareja, varios años menor que el, lo hizo sentir un poco celoso. Con su gran atractivo podría poseer a cualquier dama, sin embargo, nunca figuro alguna dama para atraparlo, hechizarlo…enamorarlo. Solamente tres conformaban la lista y cada una de ellas yacía en el olvido.

Recorrieron unas cuantas calles, Naruto seguía las indicaciones del GPS sin titubear hasta arribar a un lujoso complejo residencial en el centro de la ciudad. El edificio se alzaba con cuarenta y dos pisos, albergando veintiún domicilios, donde el pent-house, en el último piso, acaparaba toda la atención. Aparcaron el automóvil en la entrada, un serio valet parking tomo el control del preciado transporte, llevándolo a la zona destinada para los posibles invitados de la fiesta. Naruto mostró el sobre al guardia de la entrada, quien amablemente les permitió la entrada, dándoles las indicaciones para no perderse en los pasillos. Directamente subieron al ascensor, el alboroto era audible antes de llegar. Sasuke dedujo que se trataba de un gran festejo para no escatimar en gastos ni en recato. Desde el pasillo las personas se congregaban, sosteniendo vasos, fumando, entablando conversaciones o bailando. Se abrieron paso entre ellas, logrando así adentrarse en el lujoso pent-house, mismo que estaba abarrotado por un montón de almas que acudían a la euforia del rock. Entre el mar de gente apare recio un hombre de estilo peculiar, sosteniendo una cerveza con una mano y con la otra, afianzándose a una provocativa dama.

— ¡Jiraiya!— Exclamó Naruto. Abrazando a su mentor y jefe. — ¡Gracias por invitarnos! ¡Espero no llegar demasiado tarde!— Su voz a duras penas sonaba perceptible, a causa del estruendo de las bocinas. —

— ¡En lo absoluto! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí, creo que llegas temprano!— Respondió Jiraiya entre carcajadas. — ¡Sasuke, tu presencia es digna de festejarse!— Sentencio, dirigiéndose al estoico azabache. Como réplica, saludó con un simple gesto. —

—¡No se queden ahí parados, por favor, disfruten de la velada, todo va por mi cuenta!— Sin siquiera pedirlo, el hombre se dispuso a preparar dos tragos atiborrados de alcohol, ofreciéndolos a sus invitados de honor.— ¡Encontraran de todo, las chicas que se han presentado son más que perfectas, quizá alguna pueda llegar a interesarles!— Naruto se negó, su corazón y atención le pertenecían a cierta joven que se mantenía resguardada en la comodidad de su hogar, en cambio, Sasuke, sentía cierto desprecio por las jovencitas que acudían a tales festejos a hurtadillas de sus padres, buscando reconocimiento, fama o llevarse consigo un grato recuerdo sobre como estuvieron cerca de sus ídolos.—¡Quiten esas caras largas, van ahuyentar a todos si continúan así! ¡Tengo la solución perfecta a sus problemas!— Del bolsillo, Jiraiya obtuvo dos diminutos trozos de papel secante, situándolas en las palmas de sus manos. —

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto?!— cuestionó Naruto. Sasuke contuvo las ganas de darle un buen golpe a su mejor amigo, pecaba de inocente. Tantas experiencias vividas y aun no comprendía que las drogas venían en distintas presentaciones. —

— ¡Te hará sentir bien!— Afirmó el peliblanco, dando unas cuantas palmadas al rubio en la espalda, incitándolo a ingerirla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se llevaron el trozo de papel a la boca. Hacía años que Sasuke prescindió de las redes y efectos de estas, su última experiencia la atravesó antes de sumergirse en el declive de la carrera, cuando las mieles del éxito resbalaban entre sus manos. —

—Las drogas actúan rápido. — Se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo. Transcurridos treinta minutos, los efectos no demoraron en presentarse; sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, el sudor frio resbalaba por su frente y asechaba todo su cuerpo, el latir del corazón parecía rápido y cada nervio temblaba. Conocía algunos efectos de las drogas, sin embargo, tantos años alejados de ellas lo hicieron sentir como la primera vez. La percepción lucia distorsionada, una mas Uchiha Sasuke yacía lejos de la realidad. La sinestesia se presentaba con fuerza, escuchaba los colores y oteaba los sonidos. Una sensación instantánea de felicidad apareció. Caminaba sin rumbo entre las personas, pronto dejó de distinguir los contornos; La paranoia apareció, pronto percibió las miradas acusadoras de los ahí presentes. Sintiéndose sofocado, buscó una salida. No había rastro alguno de Naruto, por lo tanto, el miedo incremento. Sin saber hacia dónde iba, buscó con desespero el baño, un momento a solas, alejado de todo el ajetreo ayudarían a apaciguar sus nervios perturbados. Maldijo al ver la puerta cerrada, claramente alguien coincidió con su idea, demorando durante varios segundos. Opto por esperar, tarde o temprano aquella persona debía salir de ahí.

Tal como lo predijo, la puerta se abrió con más fuerza de lo normal, dejando al descubierto a alguien plenamente conocido. Ese aspecto emotivo era difícil de ignorar, así como la manera en que sus piernas perdieron en el equilibrio. Actuando por inercia, rodeo su brazo con una mano, situando la otra sobre su cintura, evitándole una caída y por supuesto, una humillación. Ambos se contemplaron perplejos, ninguno de los dos esperaba coincidir en aquel lugar, mucho menos después de todo el enredo suscitado en la mañana. Aun bajo los efectos de la droga, su percepción de la realidad era algo distinta a la de aquella chica, quien parecía una hermosa mujer incitándolo a seguir sus más bajos deseos; en lugar de utilizar negro, llevaba un diminuto vestido blanco, casi transparente, dejando al descubierto los encantos de su cuerpo. La imagen desapareció, presintiendo que algo malo sucedía con su cuerpo, arrastro a la chica consigo, confinando a ambos en el tocador.

Ofuscada, Sakura se paralizo. Perpleja, trataba de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las horcadas que lanzaba el pelinegro lograron traerla de regreso a la tierra, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó en cuclillas, acariciando su espalda mientras el jugo gástrico salía sin recato.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué tomo?— Preguntó. Su voz emulaba la expresión plasmada en su rostro. La consternación era visible en su faz. Independiente del mal rato que las ofensas del escritor la hicieron pasar, no tomaría aquello como una venganza personal, al contrario, no disfrutaba en lo absoluto ver esa clase de espectáculo. Un tanto recuperado, Sasuke recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared, intentando apaciguar la respiración descompuesta. Tiró de la cadena, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Las cálidas manos de la peli-rosa se situaron sobre su frente, sustituyendo la palma por un paño mojado para disminuir la temperatura de su cuerpo. — Vaya, nunca imagine que tendría el privilegio de ver algo así. — Mascullo, bromeando. —

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?— Cuestionó molesto. —

—Creo que yo soy la que debe hacer ese cuestionamiento. — Replicó Sakura, apartando sus manos. Buscaba con cuidado algún indicio que generara preocupación, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que el azabache se encontraba bajos los efectos de estupefacientes, solo necesitaba prestarle atención a su mirada. — Todo esto pasara dentro de algunas horas. — Lentamente se puso de pie, mostrando su hermosa figura. — Sabe, me parece extraño encontrarlo aquí. No parece ser de esa clase de hombres que disfrute de este tipo de fiestas. — Dijo con seguridad, rememorándole las palabras emitidas durante la charla matutina.

Ofuscado, frunció el ceño. Todo se trataba de una mera y vaga coincidencia. Debía dejarlo en claro y evitarle a esa niña ilusiones. Seguro de su persona, creía firmemente que la chica podría crearse ideas que parecían alejadas de la realidad. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué otorgarle una explicación.

—Vine aquí por casualidad. — Tambaleante se puso de pie, ignorando a la peli-rosa, sosteniéndose al borde de la lava manos. Abrió la llave de agua fría, recabando un poco del líquido para mojarse el rostro y la nuca. Sakura permanecía de pie, contemplándolo divertida. —

—Claro, casualidad. — Sentencio. No se tragaría aquella excusa, necesitaría esforzarse para hacerle creer que había asistido a la fiesta solo por ella. No cambaría su opinión respecto a la propuesta del libro, su respuesta aun sería una rotunda y lastimosa negativa.

—No tengo nada que explicarte. — La voz de Sasuke resonó en la pequeña habitación. De un momento a otro su postura cambio, adquiriendo una defensiva, alzándose de hombros y mirando desde arriba a la chica. De verdad que esa jovencita sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas sin realizar el mínimo esfuerzo.

—La casualidad no existe. — La convicción en sus palabras logro erizarle hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Era como si más allá de la frase, estuviese prediciendo algo. — Somos nosotros los que hacemos que todo ocurra. Llamarlo casualidad es demasiado fácil…hay mucho más. — Deliberadamente tomó asiento, aquellos zapatos la estaban matando, llevaba varias horas utilizándolos, todo por lucir despampanante a la hora de conocer a sus ídolos adolescentes. —

—Solamente estoy acompañando a Naruto, eso es todo. — Sasuke la miró de reojo, notando la complacencia en su rostro. — ¿Y tú? ¿Creí que no deseabas verme jamás?— Divertido, aprecio plenamente el cambio de expresión.

—Asita a un concierto y nos invitaron a la fiesta. — El relato se vio interrumpido ante un llamado insistente a la puerta. Con parsimonia, Sakura se dispuso a salir de ahí, alguien más debería necesitar del baño y solamente, ellos dos, se encontraban ahí sin prescindir de sus servicios. Sonrió nerviosa al ver al hombre frente a ella. —

— ¿Dónde te metiste? He estado buscándote por todos lados. — Murmuro con dificultad, rodeándola por la cintura y buscando con desesperación sus labios. Los reflejos de la peli-rosa aun funcionaban a la perfección, esquivando el beso. Poco complacido, el castaño frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada desafiante al hombre detrás de la chica. — ¿Quién es el?— Cuestionó con deje de posesividad. —

—El, es el escritor Uchiha Sasuke. — Se atrevió a decir, a final de cuentas, nada malo sucedía entre los dos para maquillar algo que ni siquiera se acercaba a un punto de admiración mutua. Aún estaba resentida por los comentarios insistentes del hombre. Con un simple gesto, el hombre saludó a Sasuke, retornando su mirada y atención a la jovencita frente a él.

—Genma estaré contigo en un momento ¿sí?— Inseguro el hombre opto por marcharse, no sin antes robarle un beso y sonreír triunfante, enfilándose hacia el tumulto de personas eufóricas. Aliviada, lanzo un largo suspiro, recompuso su apariencia y viro sobre sus tobillos para encarar al escritor. — ¿Estará bien?— Cuestionó, no permanecería tranquila si volvía a toparse con el azabache en ese estado.

—No creo que eso te interese. — Espeto el pelinegro con desdén. —Anda, ve a divertirte. — Incito el hombre, pronto llegaría la hora de partir, buscaría una excusa para desaparecer y regresar al auto confinamiento social. Con una mueca de sugestión Sakura se encogió de hombros, hablar con él era como discutir con una pared.

La música se detuvo abruptamente, lo único audible era una serie de gritos en medio de la pista. Las personas comenzaban a congregarse alrededor de la trifulca verbal, tomando nota de todo lo que sucedía.

—Mierda. — Susurro Sakura al reconocer una de las voces. Sin pensarlo dos veces, logró colarse con base a empujones, arribado con dificultad al punto de la discordia. Genma, evidentemente borracho, mantenía un disentimiento con otro integrante de la banda, al parecer tenían disconformidades desde hace meses y un comentario malintencionado avivo la llama entre los compañeros.

—Eres un bastardo hijo de puta egocéntrico, desde hace meses has descuidado la banda, ni siquiera mereces llevar el título de líder. — Espeto el chico de cabello alborotado, señalándolo acusadoramente. —

—Si eso es lo que crees, eres libre de marcharte, a final de cuentas no eres tan bueno como tú lo crees. — Genma esquivo un golpe dirigido hacia su rostro, la armonía entre los integrantes de la banda estaba más que corrompida. Colérico, se abalanzo contra el hombre, iniciando un forcejeo desequilibrado, ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse en pie, todo gracias al alcohol y los estupefacientes ingeridos.

— ¡Hey Genma, detente!— Exclamo Sakura, interponiéndose entre ambos con el riesgo de recibir un golpe. Colocando dos manos sobre su pecho, trató sosegarlo, escuchando los improperios que lanzaban el chico detrás de ella. — Cálmate. — Susurro aterrada. —

—No te metas en esto, Sakura. — Bruscamente, Genma la tomo del brazo, empujándola. Tambaleo un poco pero nuevamente un agarre firme impidió su caída. Detrás de ella, Sasuke no perdió lujo de detalle del altercado. — Simplemente calientas mis sabanas mas no te competen los asuntos de la banda. — añadió el vocalista.

Si algo molestaba al Uchiha era las faltas de respeto hacia las mujeres. Para muchos podrían no ser nada, pero para otros, incluyéndose a sí mismo lo eran todo. No permitiría que un sinvergüenza insultara a la hermosa chica, mucho menos, humillarla frente a tantas personas, porque eso provocaba Genma.

—Discúlpate con ella. — Ordenó. En su lenguaje no había cabida para la amabilidad, más que una sugerencia, preceptuaba una exculpación para enmendar las heridas.

— ¿Vas a defenderla? ¿Acaso pedí tu opinión?— Mascullo Genma, mirándolo con desdén. — No te metas. —

Poco fanático de las confrontaciones, Genma rebaso los límites de la tolerancia establecido por el antes estoico escritor. El golpe llegó inminentemente, impactándose contra su nariz, dejando un rastro de sangre en sus nudillos y un rio carmín resbalando por las fosas nasales del famoso cantante. Si de algo podía alardear el Uchiha era sobre su éxito, esa misma noche, en un futuro, podría relatarle a sus nietos como le partió la cara a una estrella de rock.

Si algo podían asegurar los ahí presentes era que Genma Saharaui no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Luego de asegurarse que su nariz no estuviera rota, lanzo la botella al suelo y se abalanzo hacia el azabache. Tendidos en el suelo, a puño cerrado, el eufórico cantante golpeaba sin depuro al escritor.

— ¡Genma detente!— Exclamo Sakura aterrada, a ese paso el azabache terminaría inconsciente. Inminentemente se lanzó sobre su espalda, tratando de aprisionarlo con ambos brazos, sin embargo, su pequeña complexión no suponía impedimento alguno para detener la furia del castaño, así que, con la misma facilidad con la que fue lanzada la primera vez, el hombre se deshizo de ella.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, solo el impacto de un cuerpo contra el cristal avivo los murmullos y detono las miradas anonadas. Ambos detuvieron la pelea, buscando el punto de donde provenía el ruido.

—Sakura. — Susurro el hombre culpable.

La peli-rosa intentaba recomponer la compostura. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como lo esperaba pero los cristales incrustados en su piel dejarían marcas de por vida. Buscando la manera de no herirse mas, se puso de pie con dificultad, conteniendo las lágrimas de enojo. Lentamente se acercó al chico, sosteniendo la mirada, alzando la barbilla para no dejarse intimidar.

—Sakura yo…— y sin pensarlo dos veces, la aludida le planto una bofetada, desatando toda la furia contenida. Entre el tumulto aparecieron Ino, Naruto y Jiraiya, quienes no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

El rubio ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie, comprendiendo que el azabache estaba metido en un gran lio. No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo, su rostro rojizo al igual que las manchas de sangre esparcidas demostraban sus nulos dotes para las disputas cuerpo a cuerpo. En cuanto a Ino, se acercó rápidamente a la chica. Las palmas de sus manos sangraban, necesitaba llevarla al hospital para que cada una de sus heridas fueran atendidas.

—No sé qué demonios está sucediendo aquí pero puedo asegurarte, Genma, que si tienes algo que ver con esto será mejor que lo digas ahora. — Sentencio Jiraiya. Certeramente la fiesta estaba arruinada, después de todo sería difícil aparentar que nada malo sucedía. — A todos los demás, gracias por venir pero la fiesta ha terminado. — Anuncio, llamando al vocalista con una simple seña, mientras desaparecían por el largo pasillo que conectaba con la oficina privada del peliblanco.

—Sakura, será mejor que vayamos al hospital. — Dijo Ino preocupada, llevando a su amiga a un sillón, obligándola a tomar asiento. — Debemos cortar la hemorragia. — Contemplo la palma de sus manos llenas de cristales, al igual que su rostro, en el cual solo podían apreciarse algunos rasguños esparcidos.

—Buscare el botiquín. — Naruto abandono la sala, encaminados hacia el baño. Atendería las heridas de su amigo y las de la peli-rosa. Con más temblorosas, arranco la pequeña caja blanca de la pared, regresando al lugar de origen, extendiéndolo a la rubia para que comenzara con la clase básica de primeros auxilios.

Ino alcanzo una botella de vodka medio vacía, advirtiéndole a su amiga que aquello dolería un poco. Vertió el líquido en las heridas, esterilizándolas al tiempo que otro rio de sangre resbalaba por sus blanquecinas manos. Sasuke impidió que Naruto realizara lo mismo, al amanecer el hinchazón aparecería y perduraría al pasar los días, no pensaba que sus heridas fueran de gravedad, sin embargo, se sentía culpable al ver el estado de la chica y algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital.

—Necesitas ayuda médica.— Espeto, levantándose de su asiento.— Su amiga tiene razón, debería seguir su consejo.— Como una niña que escuchaba la reprimiendo de sus padres, Sakura agachó la cabeza, lanzo un suspiro y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se alzó de hombros. Caminó con ayuda de la rubia, al tiempo que el energético ojiazul las guiaba unos pasos adelante hasta su automóvil. Un taciturno Sasuke seguía los pasos de la peli-rosa, contemplando únicamente la blanquecina espalda teñida de carmín. Descendieron uno a uno los peldaños, el aspecto de ambos atrajo poco atención, el altercado suscitado en el último piso paso desapercibido para los guardias, quienes les desearon una buena noche.

Supliendo el trabajo designado al valet, Naruto se apresuró a conseguir las llaves del coche, aparcándolo frente ambas damas e incitándolas a tomar asiento en la parte trasera. En completo silencio continuo el viaje, la incomodad era tanta que nadie conocía sobre qué temas era prudente hablar y de los cuales era mejor callar. Por el retrovisor, Sasuke aprecio esa triste belleza en su faz, sus fanales esmeralda no eran nada más y nada menos que dos faros delatadores de su sentir; bajo la luz de la luna, sintió estremecerse cuando sus miradas chocaron. Lo que experimentaba cuando estaba a su lado era inexplicable hasta para sí mismo.

Bajaron del coche al estar frente al hospital. Sasuke y Sakura ingresaron por la sala de urgencias. El personal no estaba impresionado de lo que veía, nada nuevo aparecía entre las salas del hospital, mucho menos un fin de semana por la noche, donde pasaban toda la noche remendando las heridas de problemas generados por terceros. Fastidiados, enviaron a cada uno a salas distintas, mientras explicaban poco a poco como habían terminado ahí.

—Vaya noche ¿cierto?— Bromeo la amable enfermera en un intento por restarle tensión al ambiente. Con extrema delicadeza, limpiaba la sangre cerca de la ceja, utilizando pinzas y torundas. Sasuke fruncía el ceño, la sensación de escozor recorría las partes afectadas, debía lucir como una mierda para mantener a la dama frente a la consternada. Sonrió complacida al constatar que todo lo demás estaba bajo control, nada retendría al hombre durante la noche. — Evité meterse en problemas. — Sugirió, aludiendo a su decadente apariencia.

Ocultando la dificultad para caminar, regresó al pasillo con Ino y Naruto. Dedujo que la peli-rosa aun permanecía dentro de la habitación, sus heridas parecían más graves que las suyas. Tomó asiento, ambos rubios charlaban con parsimonia respecto a temas triviales, él, opto por mantenerse al margen, prefería escuchar que emitir una opinión concreta. Escuchó el andar lento de la peli-rosa, quien a pesar de llevarse la peor parte de la noche, salía caminando de la sala de emergencias con una elegancia exorbitante, ahora comprendía porque todos matarían por estar con ella durante una ínfima hora.

Como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, Sasuke se puso de pie, mostrando la diferencia de altura entre los dos. Ambos atraían las miradas de los ahí presentes, despertando la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó la rubia consternada, tomando las manos de su amiga, contemplándola con amor maternal.

—Estoy perfectamente bien. — Replicó Sakura, disipando las dudas. No deseaba atraer más atención, con todo el altercado en el apartamento de Jiraiya había sido más que suficiente para ella. — Solo quedaran unas cuantas cicatrices pero nada que me impida continuar con mi vida.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no lo creen?— Interrumpió Naruto, mirando discretamente el reloj de pulsera mientras rascaba su nuca en un gesto desinteresado. Todos asintieron, pronto amanecería y lo mejor sería descansar al menos unas horas.

—Gracias por traernos aquí. — Sakura se dirigió directamente al rubio, quien asintió a sus palabras con una enorme sonrisa.

—Las llevaremos a casa. — Ofreció Naruto.

—Podemos tomar un taxi, no es necesario, no deseo causarles más molestias…además, creo que los desviaríamos de su camino, ¿cierto, Ino?— Sakura se rehusaba a ser acompañada, creía que ella y su amiga estarían bien mientras se mantuvieran una en compañía de la otra, no era necesario abusar del rubio.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no estaría tranquilo si permitiera que se marcharan solas, además, no iré solo, Sasuke viene conmigo. — Inseguras, Sakura e Ino se dedicaron una mirada rápida. La rubia prefería ir con ellos dos a buscar un taxi por las calles vacías de la ciudad, en cuanto a la peli-rosa, estar cerca del escritor despertaba una sensación extraña en su interior, polo que prefería mantenerse alejada. Sasuke contemplaba estoico la coyuntura, rezando para que ambas mujeres accedieran a la propuesta Dell rubio, su humor comenzaba a tornarse pesimista.

—Está bien. — Mascullo Sakura.

Nuevamente, tomaron asiento en el automóvil. Ino se apresuró a situarse en el asiento del copiloto, durante todo el trayecto ambos oji-azules no detuvieron su parloteo, hablaban hasta por los codos.

Sasuke y Sakura permanecían tranquilos en el asiento trasero, cada uno contemplaba el panorama nocturno desde su ventana. Lejos de suscitar incomodidad, existía una extraña sensación que los unía; ninguno de los dos era capaz de descifrarlo, la mezcla de sentimientos era tanta que lograba ofuscar la cordura.

La peli-rosa se apresuró a desviar la mirada discretamente a la faz del pelinegro: sus facciones perfectamente alineadas solo reafirmaban ese ideal de galante caballero, era un hermoso espécimen, el más bello que hubiera visto jamás. Sus fanales esmeralda se detuvieron un momento en esa mirada inexpresiva, descendiendo hasta examinar la nariz recta, hasta toparse con los perfectos labios, rígidos ante la tensión. Afortunada la mujer que permaneciera a su lado por el resto de sus días.

—Hemos llegado. — Indicó Ino, señalando el estacionamiento designado al edificio donde Vivian. — Gracias por todo, de verdad lamento la molestia. — Agregó la rubia, descendiendo del automóvil con destreza, lidiando con el corto y ajustado vestido.

—Fue un placer conocerlas a ambas, espero verlas pronto. — Naruto, independientemente del mal rato suscitado en la fiesta, irradiaba felicidad. Tanto él como la exuberante rubia, compaginaron de inmediato, y mientras se disponían a intercambiar números de teléfono, Sakura adquirió el valor necesario para emitir un vital veredicto.

—Gracias…por defenderme. — Mordió su labio inferior, desvió la mirada al suelo, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la tela de la blusa.

—No fue nada. — Sentencio Sasuke sin ni siquiera inmutarse a mirarla.

—Lo fue todo. — Dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible para los dos. Sasuke viro su mirada al escuchar las palabras, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para otorgarle una réplica a la altura. Una vez más, emitió una corta despedida; siguió cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada, hasta que la exótica figura desapareció de su campo de visión.

— ¡Vaya!— Exclamó Naruto, recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo del automóvil. — Ahora entiendo porque Kakashi esta tan obsesionado con ella. Es como un caos encantador; un hermoso desastre. Amarla debería ser una espléndida aventura. — El rubio puso en marcha el motor del corche, alejándose entre la oscuridad. Muy en el fondo, Sasuke coincidía con el pensamiento poético de su amigo:

Efectivamente, Sakura sería un hermoso desastre en su caótica vida.

 **Continuara**

 **Nota: Créditos a IlaBarattolo por la imagen, tiene diverso material SS y de excelente calidad. Pueden encontrarla en deviant art.**

 **¡Uff! ¡De verdad lamento la tardanza! La falta de tiempo ha impedido que actualice con normalidad, todo ese embrollo de la universidad me absorbe por completo.**

 **¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este short-fic! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado: Aun no estoy segura sobre cuantos capítulos contendrá, pero es una historia muy corta, puede parecer que transcurre con lentitud pero en las próximas entregas avanzara.**

 **DULCECITO311, SabakuNoSakura, Nekatniss, Akemi Ayuzawa, thelastchildddd, Lololo, erikaeri; Mil gracias por dejar un review, en verdad merecen una respuesta y contestare cada uno de ellos, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Sin más, espero que la segunda entrega haya sido placentera, yo me despido, espero regresar lo más rápido posible, por el momento solo me queda enviarles un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de la oficina. Lejos de ocultar los evidentes estragos de la pelea, Uchiha Sasuke portaba con orgullo los cardenales esparcidos por su rostro. Su ego se alzaba al imaginarse que aquel petulante vocalista se veía o igual o peor que él. Evidentemente, atraía la mirada de todos los ahí presentes, no le extrañaba que los susurros iniciar al salir del elevador, su simple llegada al periódico había generado comentarios. Estaba habituado a ser el centro de atención.

Cerró la puerta con un simple y ligero portazo. Lanzó el maletín al escritorio y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre. Encendió el ordenador, aguardando pacientemente el momento en que aquella maquina prehistórica optara por resucitar, mientras tanto, alcanzó su taza, vertiendo las cantidades necesarias de café instantáneo y agua, bebiendo elegantemente. Regresó a su lugar, buscando con parsimonia el artículo que aun permanecía inconcluso.

Su próxima noticia causaría revuelo. Un prominente abogado se veía involucrado en un exorbitante fraude, revelando así la lista de contactos a los cuales ayudo a evadir ciertas leyes estipuladas en la economía. No importaba si su vida estaba en juego, durante su carrera se había adjudicado el odio de muchas personas, todo por revelar la verdad. Deseaba terminar lo antes posible, llevaba recabado la mitad de información y quizá pasaría el resto de la tarde buscando contactos para obtener más aportaciones al tema.

En su mente divagaba la presencia de aquella peli-rosa. Detuvo la escritura en el teclado, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Lanzó un largo suspiro. Aquella chiquilla perturbaba hasta sus más placidos sueños y no encontraba la razón. Escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras de despedida. No podía imaginar que ella llevara ese tipo de vida, una chica tan hermosa se merecía algo mejor. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella, tampoco negaría que Sakura parecía una jovencita atractiva, era una belleza, lejos de los cánones de belleza impuestos por la sociedad. Quizá, si tan solo ella fuese unos años mayor, no habría dudado un segundo en hacer todo lo posible por tenerla, no solo física sino sentimentalmente. Lanzó un bufido de frustración, estaba fuera de sus estribos si seguía pensando en Sakura de tal manera. No pudo contener una pequeña carcajada, de todas las mujeres en el mundo, la que venía a ponerle el mundo de cabeza era una chiquilla de solo diecinueve años de edad, los suficientes para enviarlo a la cárcel si osaba propasarse con ella. Asociaba aquello con la crisis tardía de los treinta, nunca había permanecido en una relación por más de dos años, al fin y al cabo, todas terminaban huyendo. No negaría que necesitaba un poco de compañía, tampoco era un ser asexual, era un simple mortal que de vez en cuando sucumbía a los placeres carnales.

Opto por continuar con su trabajo. Nada bueno resultaría si se enrollaba con una chica a la cual le pagaban por ofrecer su cuerpo. Poco le importaba lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. La oportunidad de redactar una historia prometedora estaba más lejos que antes. El proyecto finalizaba sin tener un inicio.

Retornó su mente al extenso artículo, tomando del escritorio una careta amarilla del montón que yacían meticulosamente ordenadas sobre la superficie de madera. Si juagaba a la perfección sus cartas, la noticia seria nominada al premio pullitzer, y quizá aquello le otorgaría el capital suficiente para vivir por el resto de sus días.

Maldijo al percibir el inoportuno movimiento a las afueras de la oficina. Las personas se levantaban de sus asientos para avizorar a la persona que realizaba una visita a las instalaciones del periódico. Cada uno de ellos estaba habituado a recibir a personalidades de peso, desde políticos hasta famosos, todos y cada uno de ellos, ocultando la molestia y llevando consigo un ocho de dinero para persuadir a los periodistas de lanzar alguna nota que pudiese perjudicar su carrera. Algunos sucumbían al encantado de las finanzas, otros todavía se apegaban a los principios y lanzaban la noticia unos días después. Inmiscuido ir el barullo, se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la puerta, situándose en el umbral.

La presencia femenina avivaba los ánimos del público, aquella hermosa joven se encontraba buscando la oficina de "Uchiha Sasuke". Amablemente, la recepcionista le indico el camino, señalando con el dedo índice al aclamado escritor. Ella sonrió, agradeciendo. El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco al ver como la peli-rosa se acercaba con paso elegante, atrayendo las miradas de los ahí presentes y adjudicándose uno que otro piropo hacia su persona. Como era de esperarse, Sakura imponía respeto a cualquier lugar donde acudía, desprendía elegancia hasta por los poros. Aquella mañana utilizaba una diminuta falda negra, ajustada a su cadera, enmarcando sus piernas largas y torneadas, elevando su altura con unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Llevaba una camiseta holgada de color verde militar y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en perfectas ondas. Todos se atrevieron a contemplar al pálido Uchiha, lanzándole maldiciones por atraer la atención de tan perfecta jovencita. Sin decir más, el azabache ingresó nuevamente a su espacio de trabajo, indicándole a la peli-rosa con un gélido gesto que podía pasar. Cerró la puerta, asegurándose que nadie escuchara su conversación.

No entendía porque la chica acudía a su oficina así como si nada. Creía que la noche anterior ella había extenuando su negativa a seguir manteniendo contacto con él. Estaba claro que nunca llegaría a comprender a las mujeres, quizá por esa razón prefería mantenerse solo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— Preguntó el escritor, evidentemente molesto. Sakura, vacilante, comenzó a juguetear con cabello, ordenando el discurso preparada en su cabeza.

—Solamente vine a agradecer lo que hizo por mí anoche. — Sentencio nerviosa. Nunca, en su experiencia tratando con hombres, uno de ellos había logrado intimidarla como Sasuke a ella. El escritor poseía algo que lograba apaciguar sus sentidos, adormecerlos hasta el punto de transformarla en una criatura dócil.

—Bastaba con lo que dijiste en el auto, no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá. — Espeto. La visita de Sakura seria tema de conversación durante semanas, donde diversas teorías apuntarían a un idilio del escritor con la lujosa dama de compañía.

Permanecieron en una larga y tortuosa afonía. El aroma dulce de su perfume, invadía las fosas de nasales del azabache, así como todo el entorno. Era imposible para el mantenerse estoico, cuando la referencia de la tentación se presentaba ante él.

—Además, quiero acceder a otorgarle la información necesaria para su libro. — Apresuró a añadir, mordiendo su labio inferior con particular sensualidad, para ella un acto reflejo, para él una acción irresistible. — Creo que usted está particularmente interesado en cómo se maneja todo esto y no precisamente en mí.

—Por supuesto que me interesas.— Indispuesto a contemplarla, recargó la frente contra su brazo, oteando el diminuto panorama desde la oficina en el piso quise de aquel rascacielos.— Me desconcierta por qué una chica como tú se ve inmiscuida en asuntos de tal índole.— Murmuro.

—Ahí está de nuevo, "una chica como yo", por favor, no soy nada fuera de lo común. — Dijo Sakura. —Además, prefiero mantener mi vida personal alejada del trabajo, es una regla de oro. — Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?— Lentamente viro sobre sus tobillos, aproximándose acechante hacia ella, irguiéndose, mostrando la abismal diferencia de altura entre los dos, remarcando el dominio de los cuerpos.

Sakura, presa del nerviosismo, oteo el singular brillo en aquel par de irises negros, descendiendo por la nariz recta y respingada, prestando atención a los labios bien marcados, delgados pero incitantes al pecado. Tragó un poco de saliva, alejándose un poco, remarcando la incomodidad que suscitaba estar cerca de él.

—Es una forma de agradecimiento. Estoy segura que esta historia será un exitoso regreso para usted y me gustaría ser parte de ello. — Temblorosa, alcanzó su bolso. — ¿Estará libre mañana por la tarde?— Sasuke asintió. — Perfecto, lo veré en el parque frente al ayuntamiento a la tres en punto. —

—Una cosa más.— Sasuke detuvo el paso de la peli-rosa, sujetándola con delicadeza del brazo, cerrando la puerta para que nadie más escuchara el final de aquella conversación.— No vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar otra vez, ¿entendido?— La temerosa peli-rosa asintió, notando como el agarre del pelinegro cedía, permitiéndole marcharse.

: : : : : : : :

Tal como lo habían acordado, Sasuke apareció puntual en el parque atiborrado de cerezos, frente al ayuntamiento. Logró escapar temprano de la oficina, dirigiéndose directamente al punto de encuentro.

No fue necesario detenerse a iniciar una búsqueda minuciosa para encontrar a la peli-rosa. Pocas personas en el mundo compartían un aspecto tan exótico como el de ella, nadie en el mundo podía declararse "peli-rosa" natural. En su campo de visión entró la imagen inocente de aquella bella dama, postrada bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras su viento se mecía al compás del viento, y su cuerpo permanecía cubierto por un pequeño vestido color blanco, dejando al descubierto los hombros blanquecinos y las piernas torneadas. Parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Deliberadamente, tomó asiento a su lado, saltándose la cordialidad de efectuar un saludo o anunciar su presencia. Ella reparó de inmediato en él, girando unos cuantos grados para encararlo, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa tan radiante como el mismísimo sol de aquel día.

—Vaya elección. — Aludió el pelinegro, refiriéndose a al parque familiar, donde parejas y niños deambulaban sin problema alguno. — Bastante marmosa para tratar un tema como el de tu trabajo, tomando en cuenta que deseas pasar desapercibida.

—Prefiero los lugares abiertos. Las personas no tienen tiempo para inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, todos prestan atención a sus propios asuntos, al menos que sean escritores. — Bromeo, contemplando por primera vez una ínfima sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

El parloteo de la peli-rosa se detuvo e inmediatamente cada parte de su cuerpo permaneció petrificada. Sus ojos seguían atentamente los pasos de un elegante hombre, vestido con traje de marca, abandonando con parsimonia el ayuntamiento, manteniendo una conversación con hombres del mismo aspecto. Guardó silencio cuando la mirada de aquel sujeto se cruzó con la suya. La faz de Sakura detonaba tristeza y la de aquel individuo arrepentimiento en su más pura esencia. El importante hombre, subió al automóvil, indicándole al chofer la hora de partir.

Ante los ojos del Uchiha, aquellos extraños gestos no pasaron desapercibidos. Evidentemente existía una conexión entre los dos, quizá carnal o de cualquier otro tipo, pero el semblante que ambos mostraron al contemplarse, no podía apreciarse naturalmente en la calle.

— ¿Conoces al congresista?— Indagó, colocando los lentes para atibar con mayor nitidez todo a su alrededor. Había escrito unos cuantos artículos respecto a ese hombre, todos basados en las propuestas lanzadas para llegar al poder político, y la relación estrecha que mantenía con el emperador.

—Sí, todos aquí lo conocen, ¿usted no?— Preguntó en respuesta, alzando una ceja para acompañar de poca credibilidad a su réplica. Tal como lo esperaba, la chica se andaría por las ramas, esperaba que conforme el relato surgiera, el nombre de aquel político saliera a la luz.

—No del todo, nuestra relación no es muy cordial. Las últimas columnas estuvieron dedicadas a las propuestas lanzadas en los últimos meses. No le agradaron mis comentarios. — Respondió el, creyendo necesario otorgarle una explicación concreta.

— ¿Y por donde desea comenzar?— La chica se removió en el asiento, alzando las piernas para colocarse en una posición poco favorecedora. Tenía la costumbre de hablar mirando atentamente a su acompañante, un acto que según su madre, mostraba altivez. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Pensé que yo era el escritor. — Dijo el Uchiha, escuchando una pequeña carcajada por parte de la peli-rosa. No estaba acostumbrado a realizar bromas, nunca tuvo el don de hacer reinar a las demás personas, pero aquello pareció ser de la gracia de la jovencita. — ¿Qué fue lo que te orillo a unirte a tal trabajo?

—Una excusa adolescente. — Admitió. — Durante años, viví en una familia "convencional", conformada por mamá y papá. Mi madre, solía dedicarse al hogar y mi padre pasaba gran parte del tiempo confinado en la oficina. Conforme los años pasaron, las diferencias entre ellos incrementaron, o mejor dicho, comencé a darme cuenta que esas discusiones siempre estuvieron presentes, solo que trataban de mantenerlas ocultas. Lo inminente llegó, luego de una discusión, ambos tomaron la decisión del divorcio, situándome a mí como la parte neutral del conflicto. — Exhaló con fuerza. Pocas personas conocían verdaderamente su historia. — Decidí quedarme en casa, con mamá, sabía que ella me necesitaría más que mi padre, por lo tanto, permanecí ahí.

Detuvo el relato durante algunos segundos, recordarlo aun generaba nauseas en su interior. Aquello suponía uno de los peores momentos que conformaban su vida, y la vital acción que la llevo a inmiscuirse en el mundo de las acompañantes de lujo.

—Las llamadas y visitas de papá pronto desaparecieron. De repente, solo le adjudique el título de padre, puesto que nunca fue merecedor del mismo. Hastiada por su falta de atención, decidí escapar del colegio. Uno de los choferes me otorgó la dirección de la casa donde permanecía mi padre, así que, dispuesta a encararlo y echarle en cara su nula importancia, acudí. Evidentemente lo que encontré ahí nunca llegue a imaginarlo. Una exuberante mujer salió a recibirme. Por un segundo imagine que quizá me había equivocado de número, eleve la mirada para asegurarme, pero todo estaba tal cual lo decía la nota. Mi padre no demoró en aparecer. Aquella mujer había arruinado lo que por veinte años mis padres se habían empeñado a construir, ella era la causante de las lágrimas de mamá y las peleas constantes. Salí corriendo de ahí. — Sonrió irónicamente, reprimiéndose su falta de actuar.

—La ausencia de tu padre y una amante, ¿Cómo puedo asociarlo con lo que haces?, ¿no crees que es algo parecido?— Preguntó Sasuke, escribiendo con rapidez cada una de las palabras emitidas por la joven peli-rosa.

—En parte. — Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. — Después de aquella visita, condene mi relación con mi padre al odio. Por decisión propia, rechace el dinero que enviaba mensualmente, me hastiaba recibir regalos, cartas o llamadas que provinieran de él. — El semblante de la peli-rosa cambio.— Al ingresar a la universidad, necesitaba dinero para costear los gastos de la misma, y como mi orgullo era tan grande, no iría a rogarle a mi padre, por lo tanto, precisaba encontrar un trabajo que me ayudara a solventar todos y cada uno de mis gastos. ¿Había mencionado que mi padre es el congresista Haruno?— Preguntó ella, percibiendo como el cuerpo del azabache se tensaba al escuchar esa gran noticia, ahora lo comprendía todo.

— ¿Cómo…?— Cuestionó incrédulo, tratando de creer lo que la chica decía.

—Para ese entonces, mi padre buscaba ganar las elecciones como alcalde del distrito de Tokio. Todos ignoraban su vida privada, estaba de moda desechar a las viejas esposas y relucir en las reuniones sociales con la nueva y exuberante amante. — Espeto ella con desdén. — Escuché a dos chicas hablar de cierta mujer que se encargaba de reclutar modelos, para que fungieran trabajos como damas de compañía. Al inicio me pareció una locura, pero conforme mi necesidad aumentaba y el rencor, decidí presentarme ante la misteriosa mujer. —

— ¿Tu plan funcionó?— Sakura asintió orgullosa.

—Por supuesto. Inmediatamente me contrataron. Debo aclararle que no soy una prostituta, no estoy obligada a pagar los regalos con sexo. Todo se realiza acorde a mis deseos, nada sucede a la fuerza. — Aclaró ella, dejando en claro su posición. — Poseo la total libertad de decir no, yo establezco los límites.

—Entonces… ¿no eres una escort?— Preguntó Sasuke, comprendiendo muy poco sobre el concepto.

—Recibo un número determinado de clientes fijos, los cuales yo me encargo de aceptar o rechazar. Entre mis filtros existe el principal; nada de hombres casados. No tengo la valentía de arruinar a una familia por una simple tentación. — Sakura mordió su labio inferior. — Como lo dije, no todo se trata de sexo. Acudo a viajes, reuniones interminables de trabajo, fiestas, estrenos de películas y conciertos de rock. Ellos buscan mi compañía y yo accedo.

—Siendo sinceros, ¿Cuántos hombres han contactado contigo?— Lo que Sakura decía tenía sentido. Salía con hombres solitarios, tal era el caso de Kakashi, quien después de una decepción amorosa, opto por retirarse de las relaciones duraderas, buscando consuelo en damas pasajeras.

—Solamente tres. — Dijo ella. — Puede sonar inverosímil el número, pero gracias a ellos tres pago la renta de mi apartamento, gastos básicos y los de mis estudios. Lo demás son pequeños regalos que ellos deciden otorgarme.

Incrédulo, Sasuke detuvo la escritura. Una chica tan hermosa como ella no parecía tan perversa o superficial como lo había imaginado anteriormente. Estaba equivocado respecto a su persona, la había juzgado mal.

—Lo sé, es increíble. No vendo mi cuerpo, vendo mi conocimiento, mi labor es despejar la mente de mis clientes, hacerlos pasar un rato agradable con charlas que involucren desde compositores de música clásica hasta pintores poco reconocidos. — Sakura sonrió levemente, encontrando la mirada de Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

 _El primer hombre en la vida de la peli-rosa, era nada más y nada menos que un importante empresario. Prefería llamarlo "C" para no revelar su verdadera identidad._

 _Al igual que gran parte de la gama de clientes, C entraba en el rango de hombres seductores, playa boyas por naturaleza. Había comenzado discretamente en el mercado, creciendo eventualmente, comprando pequeñas empresas para crear un imperio._

 _Con un matrimonio fallido, C encontró por casualidad a la pequeña agencia, contactándose con la mujer que manejaba todos los hilos. Aquella dama se ajustó a las peticiones del rubio, ofreciendo a Sakura como primera opción, enviándole imágenes de la chica para convencerlo. Cautivado por su belleza, el hombre acepto, citándola en un restaurante lujoso en el centro de Tokio, indicando que ambos pasarían la tarde en un prestigioso club de la ciudad, donde se llevaría a cabo una vital reunión. Todos sus compañeros asistirían con sus respectivas parejas y el no sería la excepción._

 _Tal como lo había indicado, Sakura contuvo el nerviosismo, preparándose especialmente para el petulante empresario. Su cuerpo yacía enmarcado por un costoso vestido blanco, balanceaba perfectamente el maquillaje natural con el peinado casi elaborado. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba a la perfección, situado en un punto de equilibrio, senos prominentes, caderas anchas, glúteos voluptuosos y cintura estrecha. Aguardó pacientemente, obteniendo como referencia la descripción física otorgada por Anko._

 _Sus fanales esmeraldas capturaron al empresario, quien firmemente se dirigía hacia ella. En ipso facto se puso de pie, estrechando sus manos en un cálido saludo, tomándose la libertad de utilizar su propio nombre, el cual, la mantendría cerca de la realidad._

 _Embelesado por la radiante apariencia de la chica, C comprendió que había realizado una buena inversión. Sonrió satisfecho, posicionando una mano sobre su cintura, llevándola consigo hasta el estacionamiento, donde un lujoso automóvil del año aguardaba por ambos._

 _Durante el trayecto, ambos charlaron sobre temas triviales. Ella, utilizaba sus dotes personales para mantenerlo atento, interesándose en el mundo de los negocios, en sus mayores gustos y más alocadas aspiraciones. El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta arribaron al club, donde los compañeros del rubio aguardaban por ambos._

 _Todos los ahí presentes se maravillaron al ver a C arribar con una nueva conquista, sobre todo porque la chica parecía sacada de una portada de revista. Sakura se amoldó a cada uno de ellos, siguiendo el juego de actuación, donde ambos relataban una historia de amor falsa sobre cómo se conocieron. Encantados con la peli-rosa, insistieron al empresario llevarla de nuevo y sin más, el encanto de la peli-rosa le valió al rubio una prominente compra._

 _Lejos de alejarse de la chica, C adquirió cierta preferencia, situándose como el único cliente de la chica, puesto que con el dinero que valían las horas, mas los regalos, no solo Sakura permanecía encantada, sino también Anko. Casi con un contrato de exclusividad, las salidas entre ambos se tornaron frecuentes. Más allá de reuniones aburridas, Sakura comenzó a sucumbir a los lujosos viajes por Europa, los días de compras en las más costosas casas de moda y los exóticos presentes que C tenía preparados cada fin de semana._

 _Nada ingenua, sabía que aquello no era gratis y que en mínima medida, debía regresar un poco de lo que obtenía. Temerosa, se había resguardado el secreto de su virginidad. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su último novio, degustaron las miles de la parsimonia._

 _Cierta noche, después de una larga cena en un prestigioso restaurant situado en el último piso de un rascacielos. C condujo hacia un hotel cinco estrellas, donde alquiló la mejor suite para tener mayor privacidad. Sakura sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ni siquiera opuso resistencia._

 _Adentrándose en la lujosa habitación, el rubio lanzó el saco a un lugar apartado, dirigiéndose especialmente al minibar, donde preparó dos bebidas para los dos. Sonriente, Sakura bebió de golpe el vodka, tomando asiento en el amplio sillón de cuero, aguardando el momento perfecto para que lo inminente iniciara._

 _C, se aproximó hacia ella, y demandante atrapó sus labios en un beso pasional, hambriento, degustando con parsimonia el sabor de aquella boca, a la cual podría volverse adicto. Sakura correspondió al instante, afianzándose del cuello de su camisa, permitiéndole recorrer su blanquecino cuello, dejando tenues marcas rojizas que desaparecían al día siguiente. Noto las manos de aquel galante caballero descender el cierre de su vestido, apartándolo lentamente, para dejar al descubierto un conjunto de lencería de encaje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Tomándola entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cama, situándola en el amplio colchón, posicionándose sobre ella, teniendo sumo cuidado de no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo._

 _Esparció besos desde sus labios hasta su abdomen. Al igual que él, estaba disfrutándolo. Las caricias expertas despertaron en ella nuevas sensaciones, dejándose arrastrar por la tentación del placer._

 _Cuando llegó el momento, una mirada de terror apareció, revelando el mejor secreto que hasta el instante nadie conocía._

— _¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó agitado. Tratando de controlarse._

 _De nada serviría andarse por las ramas, eventualmente lo descubriría y quizá, en el momento, habría sido peor._

— _Sé que Anko no lo menciono, porque yo no se lo dije pero…aun soy virgen.— Expresó ella, estrujando los ojos para escuchar la reprimiendo, conocía muy pocas facetas de C para intuir como reaccionaria ante una noticia tan sorpresiva, sin embargo, sintió los cálidos labios del chico contra su frente y al elevar los parpados, encontró una expresión tranquila._

— _Podemos detenernos si así lo deseas. No creo que esta sea la mejor alternativa para tu primera vez. Es un recuerdo que perdura. — Dijo él, apartándose, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas, para tomar asiento al borde de la cama._

 _Atónita, Sakura logró reincorporarse. Sabía que perder su virginidad sería una experiencia tanto inolvidable como dolorosa, y sucedería en cualquier momento, por lo tanto, después de generar aquel lazo de confianza, algo en su interior le dijo, que nadie la juzgaría por aquello, porque si deseaba hacerlo, no existía nada malo en sus acciones._

 _Lentamente, esparció besos por la espalda del rubio, obligándolo a retornar a la cama, situándose encima de él, contemplándolo atentamente a los ojos._

— _Quiero hacerlo. — Mascullo ella._

: : : : : : : :

— ¿Qué sucedió después con él?— Preguntó el Uchiha.

—Bueno, nuestros encuentros continuaron alrededor de seis meses, fueron memorables. Un año después, volvimos a coincidir en el supermercado. — Sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Conocía que en una ciudad tan pequeña, ambos coincidirían como dos personas normales, ese era uno de los tantos riesgos a los cuales se apegaba. — Iba acompañado de su esposa, una mujer hermosa por cierto. Al parecer, ambos habían coincido en una reunión, concretando su relación con el matrimonio. Estaba consciente de la idea de C al querer formar una familia y nada me alegró más que verlo establecido. — Dijo con sinceridad, jugueteando con la falda de su vestido. — La única desventaja de este trabajo es que nosotras no somos libres de amar. Está prohibido, es una trampa. Mantener una relación es algo prácticamente imposible. — Sonrió tristemente.

La peli-rosa no descartaba la idea de renunciar a su vida como acompañante, y con el paso del tiempo, encontrar un chico que generara sensaciones indescriptibles en ella. En sus más profundos sueños, existía la idea de una boda, un galante marido, una casa amplia y una enorme familia. Sin embargo, prefería resguardarse aquellas ambiciones como un secreto muy profundo y nada más.

Una alarma proveniente del celular de Sakura irrumpió la charla. Lentamente se puso de pie, alcanzando la gran mochila que permanecía a su lado.

—Lo lamento, debo ir a clases, ¿podemos continuar con esto después?— Preguntó apresurada. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a una fundamental clase, la cual, valía su pase a un examen final.

—Adelante. — Accedió el azabache, apartando los anteojos para resguardarlos en su estuche protector. — Nos veremos después. — Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron con un gesto ajeno. Sasuke examinó atentamente los pasos de la chica, creyéndola una especia de súper héroe, de día era nada más y nada menos que Sakura, pero de noche la hermosa chica personificaba a la mismísima Lilith.

: : : : : : : :

El rubio arribo temprano por la mañana, llamando insistentemente a la puerta. Había olvidado por completo la visita de Naruto, quien, durante toda la semana, se mantuvo al pendiente de recordarle la reunión pactada con Kakashi.

Inicio el día con el pie izquierdo. Odiaba realizar cosas a temprana hora, sobre todo si Naruto llevaba consigo a una comitiva enorme. No comprendía cual era el afán de su mejor amigo de arrastrarlo consigo cuando lo acompañaba una hermosa y tímida Hinata.

Llegaron al apartamento a la hora pactada, y con el mismo énfasis utilizado en la puerta del azabache, Naruto llamó a Kakashi, golpeando con los nudillos reiteradas ocasiones. Aguardaron durante algunos instantes, el ruido era perceptible del otro lado de la puerta, pronto, Kakashi apareció, abriendo de par en par, dejando al descubierto su semi-desnudez.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó tan rojo como un tomate, y los gritos de Naruto orillaron al peliblanco a regresar a la habitación, invitándolos a pasar y tomar asiento, diciendo que pronto estaría con ellos. Tal como el fotógrafo lo indico, la triada se tomó la libertad de situarse en la ancha sala. Desde el punto donde yacía Sasuke, podía aprecia la pequeña abertura en la puerta, notándola presencia femenina en la cama del peliblanco.

Todos permanecían en silencio, por lo que, la charla mantenida con aquella dama era audible hasta la sala. Inmediatamente reconoció aquella melodiosa voz. El y Sakura volvían a coincidir en un encuentro un tanto incómodo. No planeaba que la peli-rosa estuviese ahí, ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al verla en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, utilizando una holgada camisa que apenas cubría lo esencial. Kakashi sonrió con nerviosismo al igual que la chica. La incomodidad no se habría suscitado si solo Naruto y Sasuke estuviesen ahí, pero una tímida jovencita acompañaba al rubio.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. — Susurró ella al peliblanco. Kakashi la detuvo, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Sasuke examinaba con discreción cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de no prestar atención, lo cual, parecía una tarea imposible. Algo en su interior había despertado, algo que creía muerto desde su última relación fallida.

— ¿No crees que eso lo hará mas sospechoso?— Replicó Kakashi, tratando de persuadirla a permanecer un rato ahí.

—Quizá pero habría menos tensión. — Mascullo ella, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del Uchiha sobre ella. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí, mucho menos en aquella situación. Algo en ella quería mostrarse ante Sasuke como la verdadera Sakura y no como la dama de compañía, que pasaba las noches con fotógrafos o rockstars.

—Tonterías. — Mascullo él, alejándose con parsimonia, para entablar conversaciones triviales con sus invitados. Naruto acudía ahí para ayudarlo con un nuevo trabajo, el cual, involucraba las habilidades de Hinata como bailarina de ballet, todo para un artículo de una prestigiosa revista, donde la ojiperla aparecería.

Antes de iniciar, el peliblanco sugirió almorzar algo, a lo que Naruto accedió. Sakura se ofreció a preparar el desayuno, deseaba evitar al escritor a toda costa. Hinata se aproximó tímidamente a ella, ayudándole en su labor, mientras los chicos charlaban sobre la Azaña de Sasuke al plantarle un golpe en la cara a Genma, del cual fue cuestionado en distintos medios, quienes no dejaban de preguntar que había hecho el cantante para merecerse esa paliza.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Hinata cortaba rodajas de tomate, traba de romper el hielo, iniciando una conversación.

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura. — Respondió la peli-rosa gustosa, alcanzando los ingredientes restantes para el omelet. — ¿Tú debes ser…?

—Hy…Hyuga Hinata. — Respondió titubeante, otorgándole los cubos de tomate para añadirlo a la apetitosa mezcla que preparaba la peli-rosa. — ¿Eres modelo?— Preguntó de forma inocente, notando la sonrisa timida de la ojo-verde.

—Oh por supuesto que no. No cumplo con los estándares de belleza. — Espeto, recordando su fallida y fugaz carrera como modelo sustituta. — Por el momento estoy estudiando, quiero convertirme en doctora. — Dijo con orgullo. Nada le parecía más tentador que ayudar a las personas en todo lo que fuera posible.

—Lo lamento, imagine que lo eras, aprecie las fotos de Kakashi-san en el sitio oficial de internet. Creía que podría obtener unos cuantos consejos.

—Bueno, en mi opinión, no hay nada mejor que ser tu misma. Despréndete de todo. — Espeto, recordando la excitante sesión que compartió con Kakashi, la cual, le había valido el reconocimiento y miles de halagos para ella.

— ¡Sakura es mi musa!— Exclamó Kakashi, acercándose a la peli-rosa, rodeando su cintura, al tiempo que depositaba un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sakura sonrió apenada, tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada del Uchiha, quien intentaba aplacar ese extraño sentimiento que incrementaba cuando el peliblanco rodeaba a la peli-rosa.

—Creo que ambos deben llevarse de maravilla. Me refiero a que debe ser sencillo trabajar con tu novio.— Mencionó inocentemente la ojiperla, ignorando por completo que tanto Kakashi como Sakura solo compartían una relación meramente fugaz, que con solo cambiar las sabanas desaparecía la esencia de las noches y la pasión.

—Algo similar. — Sentencio, situando el almuerzo en distintos platos. Sirvió el último platillo al azabache, quien al momento de tomarlo, rozó accidentalmente el dorso de su mano, provocándole que una onda de electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un choque colosal.

—Gracias. — Mascullo Sasuke, desviando sus irises negros al delicioso omelet.

—Por nada. — Respondió ella, virando sobre sus tobillos. Rápidamente contempló el reloj en la pared, sintiéndose aliviada. Las clases servirían como una excusa para escabullirse de la situación. — Lo lamento, debo irme ahora. Llegare tarde a la universidad sino me apresuro.

—Oh lo había olvidado, puedo llevarte para evitarte el tiempo de espera en el tren. — Dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de pie, siguiéndola firmemente, casi pisándole los talones.

—No es necesario, llegare en menos de lo que canta un gallo. — Rápidamente, la peli-rosa se despojo de la camiseta, buscando con desespero la parte superior del hermoso conjunto de encaje. Sonrió victoriosa al encontrarlo, colocándolo de inmediato, al igual que las demás prendas. Se confinó durante largo rato en el baño, tratando de arreglar su aspecto desalineado. Acudiría a la universidad con la ropa de fiesta que utilizó la noche anterior, evidentemente, aquello levantaría algunas dudas, pero no podía darse el lujo de arribar tarde, cuando un vital examen marcaría el punto de su carrera.

Se despidió de todos, esperando por Kakashi en el umbral de la puerta. Sin más reparos, el peliblanco despidió a su acompañante con un apasionado beso, el cual, intentó detener al estar presente ahí Sasuke. Sin decir nada más, partió, lazando un largo suspiro en señal de alivio.

: : : : : : : :

Confinado en su apartamento, trataba de imponer orden la investigación. Había recabado más información, gracias a los diversos contactos que lo ayudaban, a cambio de favores, los cuales, pagaba con el paso del tiempo.

Acompañado de una botella de vodka y un soundtrack de jazz, el pelinegro no encontraba la calma en su mente, donde aún vagaban las imágenes de Sakura aquella mañana. No entendía como aquello había generado en el algo cercano a los celos. Lo creía inverosímil. Indudablemente, Sakura era una bella chica, su elegancia atraía a cualquiera, inclusive al mismo, quien se veía atraído a esos ojos verdes. Se rehusaba a admitir lo que sentía, era nada más y nada menos que una tontería. Enamorarse de una jovencita varios años menor que ella, no solo estaba mal visto por la sociedad, sino que, iniciar una relación con ella era simplemente inalcanzable, tomando en cuenta el trabajo de la peli-rosa.

Lanzó un gemido de exasperación, aplacando las penas con un largo trago, propinado directamente de la botella. Hacía años que reaccionaba de la misma forma, e inclusive, se atrevía a decir que aquello era diferente. Excusó los pensamientos impíos hacia la jovencita a su falta de compañía, vivía reprimido, obsesionado por alcanzar la fama, privándose de los deseos más humanos.

Trataba de alejar los pensamientos que giraban en torno a la peli-rosa, recordándose una y otra vez que aquello estaba simplemente mal.

Inmiscuido, imaginó que al igual que los demás hombres que figuraban en la lista, el podría ser uno más. Tecleo el nombre de la agencia, buscando rápidamente el nombre de la peli-rosa. Inmediatamente, la agencia a la que pertenecía, lanzó una página privada. Sasuke, se aventuró a explorarla, encontrando fotos que no ayudarían demasiado a alejarla de su mente. Se dedicó a contemplarlas largamente, buscando en el enorme catalogo que comprobaba la identidad de la chica.

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió su búsqueda, y como si de un crimen se tratara, borró toda evidencia que lo señalara como culpable. Contemplo el reloj en la pantalla, eran las cuatro de la mañana. No esperaba visitantes, mucho menos a esa hora, quizá se trataba de algún guardaespaldas, siguiendo las órdenes de algún político molesto, quien lo amenazaría por retirar alguna columna o jactarse de sus palabras.

No ocultó su impresión al ver a la mismísima dueña de sus pensamientos frente a él. Ella sonrió, tratando de aparentar que nada malo sucedía.

— ¿Va a invitarme a pasar?— Preguntó. Sasuke, ofuscado, dio unos pasos atrás, permitiéndole la entrada. Buscó a otro acompañante en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La peli-rosa parecía ser fanática de las visitas sorpresa, aquella era la segunda vez que se presentaba sin decir nada.

—No esperaba visitas. — Se disculpó Sasuke, tratando de hacer lucir presentable el apartamento. Sakura había tomado la libertad de sentarse en el sillón, importándole poco si el vestido que utilizaba dejaba ver más de lo normal. Evidentemente, la chica no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, podía asegurarlo por el ligero olor a alcohol. Imaginaba que había estado bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Espero que no le moleste, me tome la libertad de llamar a Naruto y conseguir la dirección. — Explicó, sentenciando un cuestionamiento al silencio total.

— ¿Vodka?— Ella asintió. El azabache rebusco en la alacena un contendedor decente, encontrando un vaso, en el cual, vertió unos cuantos hielos acompañado del licor. Encamino su paso hacia ella, ofreciendo el vaso, el cual, no demoró en beber con elegantes sorbos. Se mantuvieron en silencio, otorgándole la oportunidad de hablar sobre su visita. — ¿Y bien…que es lo que te trae por aquí? Creí que continuaríamos con el tema del libro después. — Lentamente, bebió el licor con mayor calma, sintiendo nuevamente el escozor que el líquido dejaba con su paso.

— ¿Quién dijo que debíamos limitarnos a hablar solamente del libro?— Preguntó, bebiendo de golpe el ultimo sorbo. — Como lo dije desde el inicio, soy admiradora de su obra.

—Eso es un halago para mí. — Sentencio sin mucha importancia, prestando más atención a que la chica no sufriera un accidente en el estado que se encontraba. — Pero lejos de eso, existe otra razón por la cual te presentas en mi apartamento a esta hora, en tal estado. — Dijo seriamente, alejándose del juego que ella pretendía iniciar.

Después de una larga afonía, con un simple gesto, Sakura pidió otro trago de vodka, bebiéndolo al instante. En sus fanales esmeraldas, existía el rastro del llanto y muy en el fondo, Sasuke temió que aquello se debiera a un mal trato por parte de Genma o Kakashi.

—Discutí con Ino. Nunca la había visto tan molesta. — Espetó ella, conteniendo el llanto. — Yo solo trataba de darle un consejo, su novio es un idiota. — Añadió, secando las lágrimas fugitivas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. — Alegó que sabía yo del amor y de ahí derivó en demasiadas cosas. Mi única alternativa fue confinarme en un bar, estuve ahí toda la noche. No deseaba llegar a mi apartamento, por lo tanto, decidí venir aquí. Es el único lugar que tengo. — Dijo ella, lanzando un sollozo, acompañado de un hipeo. Buscó consuelo en los brazos del escritor, refugiándose entre ellos, ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho del azabache, quien, temeroso, acariciaba su espalda, ayudándola a buscar consuelo.

—Todo va a solucionarse. — Murmuro. — Con el tiempo, las cosas se calmaran y podrán hablar apropiadamente. — Agregó, percibiendo como sus palabras surtían el efecto deseado. Nunca había visto a Sakura quebrantada, siempre se mostraba ante el como una chica que no se doblegaba fácilmente.

—Lo lamento. — Murmuro, secando las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, de vez en cuando es necesario llorar. — Lentamente, alcanzo los vasos llevándolos hasta la cocina. — Por el momento, prefiero que permanezcas aquí. Puedes quedarte en mi cama. — Debía continuar con el trabajo y si permanecía alejado, la luz no molestaría a la peli-rosa.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, no quiero incomodarte. — Poco a poco, la pequeña figura de la chica encontró lugar en el amplio sillón. Sus parpados comenzaban a ceder en una lucha contra el sueño, cerrándose poco a poco. Cuando menos lo imaginó, Sakura yacía profundamente dormida.

Resignado, la despojo de los zapatos. Buscó una manta adecuada, cubriendo su cuerpo del gélido clima que se presentaba por las noches. Sintiéndose un poco cansado, acudió a recostarse en la cama, despojándose de la ropa, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. Dormiría plácidamente durante largo rato, conseguiría el descanso deseado.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, sintiendo otra cálida piel contra su espalda. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, manteniéndose petrificado. Sakura lo rodeaba por la cintura, si el mismo lo deseaba, podía apartarla sin problema alguno.

Inmediatamente, logro escabullirse, tomando asiento al borde de la cama. Su mente debería estar traicionándolo, aquello no podía ser posible. Nuevamente, su piel reacciono involuntariamente, al deplorar en los cálidos labios de la peli-rosa, recorriendo sus hombros desnudos. Su cuerpo no era inmune a los embaucamientos. Aún existía la ínfima razón que era un hombre, débil ante las tentaciones. Sin imaginarlo, Sakura se posiciono sobre su regazo, atrapando su rostro con ambas manos. Lo que ambos esperaban, llegó.

Reparó en los labios suaves, tiernos, deslizándose con facilidad sobre los suyos, coincidiendo en un ritmo singular, demandante. Sakura rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, ejerciendo mayor presión sobre su cadera, moviéndose involuntariamente. El azabache afianzó sus manos a las largas piernas, dejándose llevar por las cálidas y expertas caricias de su compañera. Profundizo el contacto, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, acariciando mutuamente sus cálidas lenguas, en un roce nada puritano. Sasuke soltó un gemido, la fricción ejercida por Sakura, comenzaba a surtir efecto, y muy bien sabía que una vez liberada la bestia, seria prácticamente imposible detenerse.

Sufriendo un bajó de adrenalina, el azabache volvió en sí, rehuyendo el siguiente beso, alejando con delicadeza a una Sakura confundida. Su pecho delataba la agitación, necesitaba recuperar el aire perdido, menos mal que otra parte de su cuerpo no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para despertar, de lo contrario, se habría sentido avergonzado.

Cubrió a Sakura con las sabanas, recostándose a su lado, permaneciendo inerte avizoraron el techo con atención, procesando lo que había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Esto…está mal. — Habló con voz sombría, refiriéndose a lo acontecido. — Por cualquier lado que desees verlo, es imposible. — Espetó, tratando de convencerse.

— ¿Lo dices por lo que soy?— Preguntó Sakura desilusionada, evitando ejercer contacto con el pelinegro, sintiéndose un tanto humillada, avergonzada.

—No, por supuesto que no. — Apresuró a negarlo. — Soy más grande que tú, Sakura. Yo he vivido lo suficiente y tú apenas comienzas. Conocerás mas personas en el camino, te darás cuenta que esto es un error.

—Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí. — Murmuro. Sakura encontraba al azabache como un ser hermoso, sombrío. Según su psicóloga, siempre se sentía atraída por hombres intratables, Sasuke entraba en esa lista.

—Quizá, no estoy muy seguro, pero aun así lo mejor es ignorar esos sentimientos, pronto desaparecerán.— Sasuke se puso de pie, descendiendo de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sakura, no quería mirarla, por lo tanto evitaba a toda costa realizar contacto con ella.— Puedes quedarte en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

Dicho esto, Sakura llevó ambas rodillas hasta la altura de su pecho, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de llorar. Sasuke desconocía lo que andaba mal con la peli-rosa; ella era infeliz, aislada. Creía ser la casa de su tristeza, poco merecedora de afecto, lo que le adjudicaba pocos amigos. Se culpaba a sí misma. No era una mujer convencional, de cualquier forma no realizaría todas y cada una de esas acciones. Llamaba la atención con facilidad, pero cuando notaba la clase de hombres que la miraban, los consideraba unos tontos. Así que, inmediatamente, buscaba chicos oscuros, complicados, imposibles, asegurando su propia desgracia, porque a final de cuentas era feliz sola.

 **Continuara**

 **Estoy satisfecha con el rumbo que está tomando esta pequeña historia. Aún permanece en desarrollo, pero dentro de unos cuantos capítulos se definirá todo para el desenlace.**

 **Creo que la idea de colocar a Sakura en un papel tan complicado género polémica, inclusive algunas pueden estar un tanto perplejas al otorgarle a Sakura una posición como tal. El propósito de la escritura es plasmar el presente y aceptar el pasado. Podemos apreciar que Sasuke comienza a sentir algo por ella, pero ¿será capaz de permanecer a su lado? Más allá de centrarme en el porqué de su trabajo, prefiero enfocarme un una relación problemática, donde ambos, deban luchar contra los estigmas para ser felices.**

 **Espero resolver las dudas en los próximos capítulos, como dije, es un fin corto, por lo tanto, tratare de no dejar pasar por alto ningún detalle.**

 **Ojala el rumbo que está tomando sea de su agrado, en lo personal, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las que se interesaron en esta pequeña historia, a las que sin dudarlo expresaron su opinión respecto al tema, y además, lo añadieron a su lista de favoritos. En verdad, mil gracias 3**

 **Estaré al pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus reviese, pronto regresare para culminar este mini proyecto :D, por el momento, debo retornar a mis obligaciones. Cuidense mucho, les envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso en donde quiera que se encuentren, que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, nos estamos leyendo ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elevó los parpados de manera abrupta, rebelando la belleza y el miedo proyectando en sus irises negros. Su pecho se alzaba rápidamente en un compás tan veloz como el palpitar de su corazón, el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, complicándole una tarea tan sencilla como lo era respirar. Percibió el sudor resbalando por su frente, cuello y espalda, estaba claro que aquellos síntomas revelaban el mal sueño que proyectaba su cabeza hasta el punto de orillarlo a desistir.

Logró reincorporarse en el sillón, contemplando la luz del sol anunciando un nuevo día. Buscó desesperado su celular, encontrándolo oculto bajo el montón de ropa. La pantalla marcaba las dos en punto. Se levantó apresurado, colocándose los pantalones y la camiseta holgada, recordando la presencia de aquella jovencita que le había perturbado el sueño, mostrándose ante el como una tentación, representando los deseos reprimidos que intentaba ignorar.

Para dificultar la coyuntura, Sasuke Uchiha no sabía cómo proceder con ella después del pasional momento compartido la noche anterior. El sentido de la razón estaba traicionándolo, mostrándole imágenes que habrían sido posibles de llevar el encuentro de sus labios a otro nivel.

Maldijo en voz baja, restregando una mano contra su cara, pasándola por su cabello hasta despeinarlo. Caminó de un lado a otro como bestia enjaulada, tratando de sosegar los pensamientos taciturnos de los cuales era esclavo.

Todo lo que poseía a Sakura era nada más y nada menos que la misma manzana de la discordia.

Desde el momento en que la chica accedió a realizar el libro, Sasuke comprendía que la convivencia entre los dos incrementaría, restándole importancia, puesto que solo tratarían temas laborales y nada más, creyendo ingenuamente que su relación no rebasaría aquellos límites. No lo negaría, y se atrevía a decir que la peli-rosa era la mujer más hermosa que sus inmundos ojos hubiesen visto jamás. Poseía todo lo necesario para tentar a un hombre con una simple mirada. Le volvía loco el brillo de sus ojos y la forma de sus labios, rememorando el dulce sabor de los mismos, al igual que la calidez, imaginando mil maneras de recorrer su cuerpo, degustar sus mieles hasta dirigirla al clímax de la gloria, podría asegurar que vendería su alma al mismo diablo para cumplir sus más taciturnas fantasías. Enfocó su mirada a la cama, encontrándola vacía.

El rechazo perpetuado para frenar los impulsos que no podría contener, orillaron a la peli-rosa a huir como una criminal, resguardándose el derecho de dejar una nota. El aroma de su cuerpo yacía impregnado entre las sabanas alborotadas, avivando los deseos del escritor.

Optó por alejarse, encaminándose con parsimonia hasta el baño, exteriorizando su frustración al lanzar la puerta. Abrió la llave de agua fría de la regadera, desnudándose con rapidez y adentrándose de esa misma manera, esperando que el aterido liquido sosegara el calor de su cuerpo y mente.

El simple hecho de imaginar plantear una relación entre los dos de cualquier tipo estaba mal.

Existían diversos factores que imposibilitaría la convivencia entre los dos si ambos optaban por sucumbir a las tentaciones. La atracción y la pasión eran palpables, sería ingenuo e hipócrita negar que la chica despertaba las más bajas pasiones en el estoico escritor, Sakura ejercía sobre el más poder de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Más que algo carnal, existía cierta empatía más allá de los juicios erróneos de la primera impresión. Conforme ella relataba su vida, Sasuke se daba cuenta que al final no eran tan distintos como lo creían. Le parecía una joven con demasiado potencial, bastante inteligente y ambiciosa, tenía en claro sus metas y la manera de alcanzarlas, creía firmemente que una mujer como ella no debía emplear un trabajo tan superficial o banal como ella lo hacía. Sabía que, si la chica se lo proponía, triunfaría en cualquier cosa, y pensar en aquello solo lograba hacer más profundo el enorme abismo que los separaba.

El peculiar oficio de la peli-rosa pasaba a segundo plano; nunca fue amante de la poligamia, sin embargo, era precipitado asegurar que existían más sentimientos además del deseo, algo en su interior impedía que reconociera con exactitud aquellas sensaciones que creía ya muertas, nublando el panorama. Toda la tempestad recaía en esa exorbitante diferencia de edades, estaban separados por una brecha que significaba una vida entera. Dieciséis años emulaba el número maldito.

Desde luego, el debate moral liberado en su cabeza lo colocaban entre la espada y la pared. Sakura apenas era una recién nacida cuando él comenzó a salir con la mujer que sería su primera novia y futura esposa. Conforme los años avanzaban, los dos se alejaban, ella aprendía a vivir cuando él disfrutaba de la existencia, degustando las mieles de los excesos y el triunfo, hasta que el destino o cualquier fuerza mayor opto por reunirlos aquella noche en esa galería, donde magnificas efigies de su persona acaparaban la atención de los asistentes.

Él, yacía estancado entre la libertad y el sentar cabeza. Contaba con los años suficientes para establecerse, ya no era ese jovencito que vivía a costa de las ganancias, creyendo que la fortuna adquirida gracias a su pericia escritura perdurarían por el resto de su existencia. Se había convertido en un hombre solitario, desesperado por reencontrarse con la diosa del éxito y resguardarse entre sus brazos, llevando un estilo de vida similar al de un ermitaño. En cuanto a Sakura, ella comenzaba a contemplar lo que era disfrutar sin ataduras. Pronto, la chica encontraría a alguien que cumpliera con expectativas, una persona que caminara a su lado, acompañándola en un sinfín de aventuras que seguramente él privaría. Estar con ella significaba despojarla de toda libertad.

Salió de la regadera, enrollando una toda en torno a su cadera. Caminó hasta el armario, buscando el atuendo apropiado para pasar el resto del día confinado en casa, torturándose con hipótesis, pensamientos errados e ilusiones. Tenía planeado acudir a la tienda más cercana, adquirir los suplementos necesarios para alimentarse y surtir su preciada alacena con su mejor compañero; el alcohol. Cubrió su cuerpo con una camisa de franela a cuadros en color rojo, combinándolo con unos jeans oscuros y un abrigo del mismo color, el clima en Tokio comenzaba a tornarse gélido, anunciando el final del otoño para abrir paso al invierno.

Pensó en buscar a Sakura, hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas. Después del libro, los dos continuarían con sus respectivos caminos, sin embargo, mientras continuaran trabajando codo a codo, lo mejor era limar las asperezas para llevar una convivencia tranquila sin abrir paso a los mal entendidos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar el llamado a la puerta. Desesperado, apresuró el paso, rogando inconscientemente encontrar a la hermosa oji-verde del otro lado. Tomó con fuerza la perilla, girándola hasta abrirla de golpe, atrayendo la superficie de madera hacia él, descubriendo al inesperado visitante. La decepción de encontrarse con Naruto fue tanta que hasta el mismo rubio fue capaz de percibirlo en sus facciones.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?— Preguntó, inmiscuido por la embargante expresión de frustración en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—No.— Espetó tajante.— Solo que…— Al considerar a Naruto como su único y mejor amigo, Sasuke consideraba la posibilidad de relatarle sus inquietudes con lujo de detalle, no solo para recibir un consejo, sino también para desahogarse y liberarse de la opresión en su pecho.— Nada, pasa.— Ordenó, descartando aquel pensamiento absurdo. No había nada que pudiese ocultar el paso de los días, cuando menos lo pensará la peli-rosa habría desaparecido de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo va todo? Me refiero a lo del libro. — Libremente, el rubio dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón, recostándose a sus anchas, avizorando a su amigo mientras prestaba atención a la posible respuesta.

—Bien. — Dijo el pelinegro con desinterés, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, buscando el desayuno.

— ¿Solo bien?— Indagó disgustado, frunciendo el ceño ante la confusión. — Vamos, debe haber algo más allá que un tajante "bien", he leído tus escritos y son demasiado buenos para tan banal adjetivación. — Espetó, cruzando los brazos, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Es complicado. Estoy tratando un tema delicado, el trabajo de ella es considerado prostitución, sino presto atención al mínimo detalle rápidamente encontraría una relación y no demorarían en lanzarse como lobos hambrientos a los involucrados. — Exasperado, lanzó otro largo suspiro, conteniendo las ganas de alzar la voz. Naruto no era culpable de su frustración, por lo tanto, no merecía desquitarse con el pobre rubio que solo intentaba ayudarlo. — Quiero evitar que mi libro se haga famoso con base en un escándalo.

— ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo se está tomando todo esto?, imagino que debe ser complicado para ella o quizá divertido. — Naruto parecía maravillado con la peli-rosa, ignorando a lo que se dedicaba, pues creía que un trabajo no definía a una persona, además, desconocía los motivos verdaderos que la orillaban a emplear tal labor, evitando juzgarla de la nada, ante sus ojos era una buena chica, carismática e inteligente.

—Bien, ha aportado más de lo que esperaba. — Sasuke bebió un poco de agua, del último tema que deseaba entablar era alguno que involucrara a tan suntuosa molestia.

—Es bastante hermosa, ¿no lo crees?, Kakashi no ha hecho justicia a su belleza en aquellas fotos, cualquiera que se topara con ella quedaría maravillado. — Añadió, sonriendo como un bobo.

— ¿A que va todo eso?— Preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja. Sospechaba que el rubio pretendía sacar un tópico a coalición, que revelara las intenciones resguardadas en lo más hondo de su pecho.

—Un simple comentario, nada más. — Naruto sonrió. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablarte, te has alejado estos últimos días. — Sugirió.

Sasuke, aceptó sin titubear. Quedarse en casa solo avivaría la chispa de los pensamientos taciturnos. Mientras más ocupada permaneciera su mente, menos pensaría en la peli-rosa. Resguardo las llaves del departamento en uno de los bolsillos, tomó un poco de dinero y abandonó la morada después de Naruto, resguardando su recinto bajo una seria de cerraduras que evitaban la violación a su privacidad.

Se desplazaron a un sencillo local en el centro de la ciudad. Los desayunos eran más accesibles y el sabor inigualable. Acudían ahí desde que tenían memoria, tanto que los trabajadores los reconocían y saludaban con familiaridad.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre, ubicada a lado del enorme ventanal, donde era posible apreciar el ir y venir de las personas. Una joven mesera no demoró en acercarse, situando las cartas sobre la mesa mientras entablaba una cordial charla con los hombres, amablemente excuso su pronta partida, prometiendo regresar cuando tuviesen en claro los pedidos. Naruto se decidió por un desayuno dulce, panqueques canadienses, acompañados de tocino y bañados con miel de maple, adjuntando un café americano; Sasuke, por su parte, se conformó con un café cargado y una tostada, inmediatamente, la chica plasmo en la libreta los pedidos, regresando en cuestión de minutos sosteniendo una bandeja con los platillos.

Sasuke se dispuso a comer mientras escuchaba la charla interminable de su amigo, al parecer, los planes de mudarse con Hinata se encontraban en pausa, argumentado que prefería que la chica abandonara su casa sin problema alguno, viendo factible iniciar una vida juntos cuando la joven ingresará a la universidad, teniendo el tiempo necesario para enfocarse en su trabajo y comenzar nuevos proyectos que lo catapultarían a la fama como un prestigioso productor musical.

—Toda la mañana has evitado hablar de algo que ciertamente te tiene confundido. — Señaló Naruto, interrumpiendo sus propias palabras para sentarse en su amigo. Sasuke, confundido e impresionado, contemplo al rubio, parpadeando más veces de lo normal, tratando de mantenerse tan estoico e indiferente como siempre. — No soy estúpido, Sasuke. Te conozco desde que éramos unos simples adolescentes, por lo tanto, me atrevo a decir que nunca en mi vida te vi tan ofuscado como ahora, ni siquiera cuando tuviste embrollos con aquel mafioso por mantener un amorío con su esposa.

Sasuke miro a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie hubiese escuchado la última oración, aquel era un episodio en su vida que prefería no rememorarlo. Eventualmente, su tribulación saldría a la luz, no tenía más remedio, hablaría de ello.

—Sakura pasó la noche en mi casa. — Relató el Uchiha, dando un elegante sorbo a la taza de café, examinando con cautela como las muecas de Naruto cambiaban abruptamente.

— ¿Y?— Cuestionó ansioso, inclinándose un poco hacia el para escuchar mejor.

—Solo hubo un beso y nada más. — Espetó el Uchiha, comportándose fríamente, aparentando que aquel contacto no logró alterarlo en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, era predecible.— Naruto se encogió de hombros, retornando la posición habitual, retornando su atención a su comida, dando un largo bocado antes de adentrarse en una vasta explicación.— Sakura es una chica hermosa e inteligente, no sería extraño que entre ustedes dos surgiera algo, ¿sabes lo que digo?, desde el altercado en la fiesta los dos hicieron clic.

—No toleraría que alguien la tratara de esa forma y nadie hiciera nada. — Justificó el azabache. Un argumento que era tanto verdad como mentira dependiendo de la posición en la que se contemplara.

—Si tú lo dices. — Susurro Naruto. — Me refiero a que, siempre te has visto inmiscuido por lo prohibido, eres débil a las tentaciones y lo sabes. Sakura es para ti un afín restringido.

Por más que le doliera admitirlo, Naruto tenía razón.

—De cualquier manera, algo entre nosotros dos serio más que imposible, no terminaría bien. — Explicó el Uchiha.

— ¡Lo ves!, tus palabras me dicen que has meditado bastante sobre el asunto, inclusive te has planteado a mantener una relación seria. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta la reputación de los dos, sobre todo la tuya y la diferencia de vidas, ves bastante complicado que algo positivo surja de aquella unión. ¿Has hablado con ella al respecto?— Naruto sonrió satisfecho al dar en el clavo, sus teorías eran más que acertadas.

—No, no lo hare. — Decidió, prefería evitarse los dolores del corazón, no era bueno lidiando con ellos.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo?— Preguntó Naruto, tomando el silencio del Uchiha como un sí.— Si lo haces, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.— Musitó, trastabillando los dedos.— Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás aún más.— Aquello parecía una paradoja, pero comprendía hacia qué punto se dirigía.— Me refiero a que te lamentaras más si solo te quedas con la duda, no creo que haya algo malo con que ustedes dos inicien algo, mientras sea real lo demás no es importante.— Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se sentía alegre de escuchar a su mejor amigo interesado en una dama, plantearse buscar una compañera y alejarse un poco de la monotonía.

—Hm. — Bufó en respuesta, pesando la magnitud del discurso de Naruto.

—Sugiero que vayas esta noche a su casa y hables con ella al respecto, ¿lo consideraras?

—Quizá. — Respondió el Uchiha.

: : : : : : : :

Descendió del taxi con suma elegancia, agradeciendo una vez más al amable chofer, quien entre una horda de indiferentes conductores se ofreció a llevarla directamente a la única residencia del poblado situado en lo más alto de la colina, ajustándose al precio adecuado para el bolsillo de la chica. Lentamente, la joven tomó las cosas resguardadas en la cajuela, dejando caer la maleta al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza al mismo tiempo que estrujaba los ojos ante la violenta intromisión del sol impactando con descaro hacia su rostro. Atisbó atentamente la preciosa y moderna facha frente a ella, hacía años que no ponía un pie en aquel lugar, desde el divorcio de sus padres, sin embargo, recordaba que lo único que su madre había solicitado al momento del acuerdo prenupcial era la casa cerca de la playa, puesto que aquella residencia le traía un sinfín de recuerdos, apegados por completo al valor sentimental más que al material.

Abrió la puerta del pesado portón, aun no comprendía el por qué su madre prefería hacer todo por si misma que contratar a un par de personas que la ayudaran con las labores de la casa, sobre todo con la apertura del cancel frontal. Lejos de molestarse, arrastró la pesada valija por el sendero de cemento, planeaba quedarse unos cuantos días alejada del drama citadino, el cual lo conformaba nada más y nada menos que aquel apuesto escritor. Inocentemente imaginaba que huir de la realidad la ayudaría a sosegar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ciertamente se sentía un poco abrumada por los últimos acontecimientos e inclusive el temor la invadía, orillándola a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Lo acontecido la noche anterior se debía a un impulso difícil del contener, había pasado varias noches pensando en la serie de sueños que la involucraban a ella en coyunturas poco puritanas con el azabache, presintiéndose deseosa de sentir las manos del pelinegro recorrer cada extensión de su cuerpo sin depuro alguno, estaba claro que nunca había advertido esa noción tan inmensa de deseo.

Ofuscada por las ideas, subió uno a uno los peldaños hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, al tiempo que dejaba caer la maleta ante sus pies mientras llamaba al timbre, aguardando pacientemente a que su madre atendiera. Esperó durante algunos segundos, viéndose en la necesidad de llamar por segunda ocasión, en caso de que el primer aviso no hubiese sido escuchado. Al cabo de unos minutos, la esperada Mebuki apareció ante ella, sosteniendo una copa de Martini en la mano derecha; ocultaba sus ojos detrás de un par de lentes oscuros, y cubría su cuerpo con una ligera bata de playa, indicándole a su hija que su demora se debía a que ella se encontraba del otro lado de la casa, disfrutando del sol y la piscina.

— ¡Sakura!— Exclamó entusiasmada, abrazándola en tanta fuerza que el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Con la misma efusividad, depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla, apartando el exceso de labial plasmado en su blanquecina piel. — Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieras tan repentinamente. — Confesó Mebuki, invitándola a pasar.

—Tampoco yo. — Admitió la peli-rosa. — Lamino arribar sin avisar, sé que es algo imprudente. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, resguardándose los verdaderos motivos de la visita para otro momento.

—No digas tonterías, esta también es tu casa.— Añadió la mujer.— Ahora, ponte un lindo bikini y acompáñame a la piscina, el día está demasiado soleado como para desperdiciarlo aquí adentro.— Dicho esto, la rubia coaccionó a su hija a realizar lo comandando dándole una pequeña nalgada.

Sin decir más, emprendió paso hacia su habitación, llevando consigo la pesada valija. Todos esos años, había evitado poner un pie en aquella casa, no solo por la distancia, sino también por la serie de recuerdos que le traía. Los mejores momentos de su vida los había vida dentro de aquellas paredes, en compañía de sus padres, antes de que ambos decidieran apartarse para iniciar un nuevo curso en su existencia. Al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación, giró la perilla con delicadeza, descubriendo el amplio cuarto, perfectamente decorado para su comodidad. Se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, tal como lo había dejado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Sonrió nostálgica, en cierta parte estar nuevamente ahí era un poco reconfortante, y ciegamente esperaba que alejarse del drama fuese de ayuda para ella.

Dejó la valija en el suelo, buscando entre las pequeñas bolsas una serie de conjuntos que seguramente necesitaría si los días continuaban así. Luego de meditar la opción de vestuario, la peli—rosa se encantó por un bikini negro; rápidamente, tomó un baño refrescante y acto seguido colocó el lindo ajuar, mismo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando con desinterés cada uno de sus encantos al igual que una vasta extensión de pie. Resguardó en una bolsa el bloqueador, lentes de sol y una toalla, desconocía cuanto tiempo pasarían a en la piscina, por lo tanto, prefería estar preparada para cualquier situación.

Sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos ante el insistente sonar del celular, su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginar que podía tratarse del azabache, sin embargo, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Con manos temblorosas, alzó el móvil, contemplando con decepción el nombre del remitente en la pantalla. Evidentemente había sido una decepción, no obstante carraspeo con fuerza, tratando de hacer sonar su voz lo más normal que le era posible.

—Hola. — Saludó con fingida felicidad.

—Buenos días, linda, ¿interrumpo algo?— Cuestionó el galante fotógrafo al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba ronca y atractiva, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para tentarla.

—En realidad estaba a punto de salir, pero siempre tengo unos minutos para ti. — Respondió, utilizando los recursos tan encantadores que aprendió en su peculiar trabajo.

—Si ese es el caso no te quitare demasiado tiempo. Acabó de recibir una invitación para asistir a una importante fiesta en Tokio, no quiero asistir solo, por lo que imaginaba que podría tener como acompañante a una hermosa joven y quizá, después, podríamos llevar la fiesta a mi apartamento…— Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzar una pequeña carcajada, le parecía encantador como aquellos hombres la trataban como una dama y la hacían sentir como una princesa.

—Parece una idea tentadora, pero por el momento no estoy en la ciudad. — Explicó con parsimonia, escuchando atentamente el suspiro atiborrado de decepción.

—Ya veo, en ese caso tendré que asistir solo.

Después de una prolongada despedida, Sakura finalizó la llamada. Antes de partir, se aseguró de configurar el teléfono fuera de línea, no deseaba ser molestada por clientes durante su ausencia, así que, sin más se daría el tiempo necesario para relajarse.

Inmediatamente descendió a la planta baja, siguiendo de memoria el pasillo que la llevaría directamente al jardín. Sonrió al sentir la brisa marina impactarse contra su rostro, desde ese punto, podía apreciar el apacible mar, al igual que su inconfundible olor. Feliz, lanzó la bolsa al suelo, disponiéndose a colocar un poco de protector solar por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba? Tardaste demasiado. — Espetó Mebuki, ofreciéndole una bebida especialmente preparada para ella.

—Nada importante. — Replicó Sakura, esparciendo la crema por la extensión de sus piernas.

— ¿Acaso se trata de un chico?— Entusiasmada, Mebuki se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Cualquier tema que involucrara a su hija en un romance captaba su atención.

— ¿Qué?, no, mamá. — Mentía, por supuesto que había un chico o mejor dicho, un hombre. Sin embargo, desconocía como reaccionaria su madre cuando le hablara sobre él y la abismal diferencia de edades, estaba claro que Sasuke era una persona experimentada, en cuanto a ella, apenas comenzaba a vivir la vida.

—Es una lástima, eres una chica con bastas cualidades y encantos. Debes de ser tan exigente con el amor o te quedaras sola, Sakura. — Reprimió Mebuki, colocándose las gafas mientras se disponía a contemplar el hermoso paisaje. — ¿Has visto a tu padre?— Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en afonía, el cuestionamiento la tomó con la guardia baja, como si le hubiese lanzando agua fría.

—No. — Musitó tajante, acercando las rodillas a su pecho. Hacia tantos años que el contacto con Kizashi estaba roto. A pesar de los intentos de su padre por acercarse a ella, Sakura se mostraba reticente a mantener cualquier clase de contacto con él. Aún estaba herida por sus acciones, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

—Debes saber que no todo fue culpa suya, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?— Por primera vez, Mebuki creía que era prudente hablar del tema con Sakura, y disipar aquellas ideas de un felices para siempre.

—No intentes defenderlo, mamá. Lo que hizo no tiene justificación. — Aun cuando se mantuvo tranquila, su voz sonó diferente, un tanto alterada. Mebuki, sorprendida, se tomó unos segundos para proseguir, otorgando también tiempo suficiente a Sakura para sosegarse.

—Éramos demasiado jóvenes, tontos e inexpertos cuando nos casamos. Conforme los años pasaron aprendimos a vivir el uno con el otro. Realmente me sentía, estúpida, locamente feliz, sin embargo comenzamos a guardarnos rencor e intentamos manipularnos y a causarnos dolor. Lo nuestro debía terminar alguna vez…

—Detente, mamá. — Suplicó Sakura.

—Recuerdo cuando llegó a casa aquella noche. Comenzaba a habituarme a los excesivos horarios que tenía en la oficina o al menos trataba de convencerme que ahí era donde se encontraba. Percibí el olor del perfume, y puedo jurarte que hoy en día aún permanece impregnado en mi nariz. — Mebuki exhaló con fuerza. — No fue necesario confrontarlo. En cuanto nos miramos el uno al otro, comenzó a llorar y a suplicarme perdón, no dejaba de repetir cuanto nos amaba, sin embargo, existía otra persona igual de importante que amaba de la misma manera. Intentamos hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo, creo que de esa manera nos estamos matando poco a poco… ahí fue cuando comprendí que era momento de dejarlo ir.

—Mamá, de verdad, no comprendo a que viene todo este monologo defensor hacia mi padre, estuvo con otra mujer y tu simplemente lo aceptaste, ¿Por qué lo dices tan despreocupadamente?— Respingó Sakura, tratando con poco éxito mantenerse firme.

—Sakura, no voy a decirte que no existe el príncipe azul, porque si existe y se encuentra en algún lugar del mundo. No todos los hombres son iguales, así como no todas las mujeres lo somos, y debemos ser justas con ello. Linda mía, cada trazo de nuestra vida nos hace crecer, y enfrentar esos dolores en el corazón nos hace más valientes y fuertes. No te cierres al amor, Sakura. — Mebuki sonrió cálidamente, había dado justo en el clavo con sus palabras. —Ahora, puedes contármelo todo, te escuchare atentamente.

Dubitativa, Sakura sabía que no podía salir de esa batalla victoriosa. Hablar de Sasuke deliberadamente era un trabajo más que complejo por un montón de razones.

—Nuestros caminos coincidieron en una reunión. Al inicio, me pareció demasiado petulante para mi gusto y prefería mantenerme alejada de él, estar cerca me hacía sentir de una manera indescriptible, sin embargo, comenzó a aparecer en los momentos menos adecuados, rescatándome de ciertas situaciones, convirtiéndose en una especie de guardián para mí. Conforme él fue hurgando en mis heridas comencé a sentir ese sentimiento contra el cual me estaba rebelando. — Relató pausadamente, sonriendo como una tonta al recordarlo de cuando en cuando. — Es una tontería que prosiga con esto.

—Por supuesto que no, prosigue.

—De verdad lo es, mamá. Lo nuestro no puede ser ni será. Somos abismalmente diferentes y un montón de factores se alzan frente a nosotros en forma de barrera. — Exclamó exasperada.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?— Indagó Mebuki.

—No lo entiendes, mamá, es mayor que yo, y cuando digo mayo no me refiero a una diferencia de 5 años, esto es más grande. — Ofuscada, restregó una mano contra su rostro. Maldijo a Sasuke en voz baja, él le había transmitido todo sus temores, tornándola insegura ante si sus sentimientos eran los correctos.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. — Levemente, Mebuki dio un leve codazo a su hija, incitándola a continuar con el relato.

—Lo es…— Susurró Sakura. — Digamos que casi era un adolescente cuando yo nací. — Explicó superficialmente, procurando no entrar en detalles de su vida. Uchiha Sasuke no se parecía en lo mínimo a su proyección de príncipe azul, era un hombre serio y hasta cierta parte amargado, dependiente del alcohol y los cigarrillos, de aspecto desalineado y una honda despreocupación por la vida. — ¡¿Por qué luces tan calmada?! ¡¿Acaso no te aterra que sienta algo por un hombre mucho mayor que yo?!— Chilló casi en un hilo de voz.

—No es tan malo como lo imagine. Comenzaría a preocuparme si el hombre del que estas enamorada fuera un yakuza, sin embargo, solo son unos cuantos años… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?— Replicó Mebuki despreocupada, bebiendo un largo trago del exquisito Martini.

—Si lo es… No podemos estar juntos, es como violar las leyes de la física.

—Tonterías. — Espetó la dama. Lentamente se puso de pie; apartó los lentes y la bata, lanzándolos al pagable de mimbre con poca delicadeza. — Sakura, nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos. — Dijo para finalizar. Con elegancia, encamino sus pasos al borde de la piscina, lanzando grácilmente para sumergirse en el agua.

Enmudecida, Sakura procesaba el discurso otorgado por su madre. Era difícil admitirlo, pero Mebuki tenía razón.

Antes de cruzarse con el azabache, tenía la firme creencia que valía mas actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada.

: : : : : : : :

Debía admitir que sus dotes como detective superaban a los de cualquier hombre trabajando en la comisaria. Gracias al peligroso trabajo como periodista, con el paso de los años, había adquirido ciertas habilidades para recopilar información, entre las que se encontraban los cuestionamientos sutiles y el espionaje descarado. Dar con el paradero de Sakura había sido más complicado de lo que imaginaba, pero no imposible.

La joven Yamakana Ino cooperó en la búsqueda; en cuanto sus verdaderos motivos fueron revelados, la hermosa rubia se dispuso a explicar la larga travesía que emprendería para llegar hasta ella, relatando el apresurado itinerario de la peli-rosa, añadiendo que podría jurarle que permanecería en casa de su madre durante unas semanas, puesto que cuando comenzaba a sentirse atrapada el único lugar que podía tranquilizarla era el incesante océano.

Dicho esto, adquirió un boleto para viajar en tren; el costo excesivo de los pagases de avión y la enorme distancia para recorrer en carro lo llevaron a deducir que utilizar el tren bala lo haría arribar a la playa en la mitad del tiempo estipulado de viaje.

Al subir, ubicó un asiento junto a la ventana, colocó sus audífonos y emprendió viaje a un mundo sin retorno.

Meditó durante largo rato si aquello era lo correcto. Involucrarse con una chica menor que él podría traerle varios problemas al igual que un sinfín de experiencias. Era injusto para Sakura catalogarla como una "niña", estaba claro que ante sus ojos, cualquier ápice de infanta no era perceptible. Ha runo Sakura era una mujer y él no era capaz de negarlo; aun cuando conservaba ese aire tan virginal e inocente, la peli-rosa era capaz de tentarlo al punto de orillarlo a sucumbir a sus deseos.

El mundo podía irse a la mierda, él se propondría ser feliz y hacerla feliz.

Sin embargo, las palabras adecuadas no llegaban a su mente, algo frustrante para un escritor. Nunca imaginó que confesar sus sentimientos sería tan complejo, mucho menos cuando sus pasadas y fallidas relaciones surgieron de repente. Le parecía complicado ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Las ideas desaparecieron al escuchar el anuncio del arribo a su destino. Temeroso, colgó la mochila sobre su hombro, resguardó el celular y antes de cruzar el umbral, suspiró con fuerza, lanzándose a la excitante decisión que cambiaría por completo su vida.

Dedicó unos cuantos minutos a repasar el mapa de la zona por última vez. Según la rubia, acceder a la residencia de las Ha runo sería más complicado de lo que parecía, ya que la ostentosa casa se encontraba situada en lo más alto de la colina, puesto que formaba parte de un selectivo condominio vacacional, habitado por distintas celebridades del medio, desde futbolistas a estrellas de cine. Marcharse sería un error del cual se arrepentiría por el resto de su existencia, había acudido hasta ese lugar y no regresaría a Tokio sin una respuesta concreta.

Iluminado por alguna razón divina, dirigió su paso seguro a intimidante al único sitio de taxis, ofreciendo una generosa cantidad al amable mozo que se atreviera a llevarlo hasta su destino. Motivados por el tentado incentivo, uno de ellos salió al rescate del azabache, invitándolo a tomar asiento en la cabina trasera, prometiendo dirigirlo rápido y seguro a su destino.

Satisfecho, comprobó que el sujeto no mentía y sin pesar, otorgó el dinero una vez que estuvo frente a la lujosa estructura modernista.

Al notar la nula seguridad del perímetro, inhaló una larga bocanada de aire, y sin más, se adentró en la ostentosa propiedad con paso seguro, con la cabeza en alto y el rostro erguido. Ubicó de inmediato la puerta y cuando estuvo frente a esta llamó dos veces; su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz de la peli-rosa, y latió a un más fuerte cuando escucho su firme andar aproximarse.

Y de repente, apareció.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al tenerla frente a él. Era curioso como en ocasiones anteriores la joven no había provocado el mismo efecto de ahora; su corazón latía tan rápido que casi le da un vuelco, sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina y aumentar el calor de su cuerpo. Ha runo Sakura lucia hermosa en aquel vestido rojo de seda, el cual, se ajustaba como un guante, y se adhería a sus curvas sutilmente como una segunda piel.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que la peli-rosa estaba igual o más sorprendida que él, podía leer en su preciosa faz la emoción e incertidumbre entremezclada en el brillo de sus hermosos fanales esmeralda.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es?— Preguntó una mujer a la lejanía, rompiendo abruptamente con los segundo de ensoñación.

—Mamá, voy a salir. — Articuló Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, evitando que su madre dijera una palabra al respecto. Del mismo modo, arrastro al azabache consigo hasta un sendero de peldaños que conectaba con la playa. Inmediatamente comprendió que dentro de la casa no tendrían privacidad.

La luz comenzaba a despedirse para darle la bienvenida al universo y las estrellas, tiñendo el cielo con tientes de diversas tonalidades, tornando la vista más maravillosa de lo que ya era, el sonido de las olas apaciguaba a los corazones desbocados, marcando con un suave ir y venir el compás de una bella sonata; la brisa marina impactaba contra sus cuerpos, invitándolos a un baile apacible. Frente a él, la preciosa dama vestida de rojo atisbaba embelesada el panorama, dejándose llevar como la arena por el mar.

—Nunca imagine que vendrías a buscarme, quizá sí, pero no lo creí factible. — Habló de repente con voz dulce, pero firme, evitando reparar en su rostro.

—Debo admitir que yo tampoco imagine encontrarme en esta situación. — Confesó el escritor, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. A lado de la peli-rosa, lucia más intimidante e imponente de lo normal, la delicada figura de Sakura marcaba un contraste exorbitante, estaba claro que a pesar de poseer la herencia de una genética bondadosa, nunca aparecerían en las portadas de revista protagonizando la efigie de la pareja más guapa.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— Cuestionó tajante, mordiendo con insistencia su labio inferior. — No diré que lo acontecido ayer fue un error…

— Y yo tampoco lo considero de esa manera. — Su voz sonaba tan tranquila como el vaivén del mar. En su rostro se podía apreciar una apacibilidad tan grande que la inquietud de Sakura desapareció. Frente a ella, tenía a un hombre consiente de sus decisiones y lo que estas podían hacer a la hora de cambiar el curso de sus vidas para siempre.

—Tú fuiste quien se opuso a cualquier lazo entre nosotros. — Reprochó Sakura. Era doloroso imaginar cómo los estigmas impuestos por la sociedad eran capaces de afectarlos al punto de reprimir sus sentimientos.

—Lo se. — Espetó, girando sus tobillos para posar su vista en el hermoso rostro de Sakura, iluminado por los decadentes rayos del sol. — Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no puedo contratacar estos sentimientos. — Confesó un poco reticente, el romanticismo no era su punto fuerte. — No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. — Un fuerte, pasado y largo suspiro abandonó su pecho, era el momento de arriesgarlo todo. — Si decides poner un alto y marcharte, lo entenderé. Eres libre de irte en cualquier momento…puedo asegurarte que siempre aguardare por ti.

Sonrojada, Sakura no comprendió como fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio al escuchar la sincera confesión del azabache. Por primera vez, experimentaba en carne propia aquel sentimiento del cual la gente hablaba con tanto empeño, esa parte excitante del sentimiento correspondido, con el cual el futuro parece más brillante a lado de esa persona. Ella misma podía jurar que a pesar del correr de los años y las experiencias venideras, Uchiha Sasuke sería su primer amor.

Poco a poco, el Uchiha aprisionó su hermoso rostro con ambas manos situadas en las mejillas de la peli-rosa. Sin salida alguna, ella optó por la resignación, rindiéndose ante la ambrosia de los labios del azabache, correspondiendo el húmedo, suave y lento vaivén. Demandante, descendió una mano hasta la espalda baja de Sakura, atrayendo el delicado cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo, percibiendo el exquisito aroma que desprendía su piel, mismo que lo llevaba a perder la cordura. Podría perderse en su cuerpo y jamás regresar.

Las delicadas manos de Sakura sobre su pecho fueron señal suficiente para detenerlo. Confundido y cierto resentimiento se apartó en silencio, permaneciendo en silencio durante un considerable lapso, en el cual las palabras dichas estarían de más.

—Debo pensarlo. — Articuló Sakura, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente por una respuesta tan cobarde como aquella. — Yo…mierda, necesito aclarar mis pensamientos. — Repuso después. El debate existencial ligado a su revolución contra el amor le impedía proseguir libremente.

— ¿Acaso mis motivos no son suficientes para estar juntos?— Cuestionó el Uchiha, sonando bastante sarcástico y dolido a la vez. Entendería si la peli-rosa prefería mantener una relación cordial, sin sentimentalismos de por medio, no obstante, que lo comprendiera no significaba que no doliera.

—Por supuesto que lo son. — Dijo ella con voz quebradiza, tomando al azabache por la camisa, sintiendo la impetuosa necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y no apartarse jamás. Estrujó la tela bajo sus dedos, y con la frente sobre su pecho era capaz de percibir los tenues latidos de su corazón. — Pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo…— Suplicó y sin añadir más, se apartó, marchándose con el corazón desbocado, dejando a Sasuke más que confundido.

: : : : : : : :

Ofuscado por el rechazó, consiguió resguardarse en la discreta habitación del único hotel ubicado en la región. Ciertamente, la esperanza albergada se disipó al escuchar la negativa por parte de la peli-rosa, imaginaba que las cosas transcurrirían de forma distinta, en su mente la proyección era mejor que la realidad.

Molesto, abrió las cortinas de par en par, permitiéndole a la brisa marina circular por toda la habitación. Tenía planeado pasar el resto de la noche fumando cigarrillos y quizá beberse una botella completa de vodka, el alcohol no resolvería sus problemas, pero si los disiparía durante un tiempo, al menos mientras estuviese bajo los efectos del licor. Con perfecto disimuló, solcito que se le llevara una botella de vodka a su habitación, a lo que la amable señorita respondió que su demanda seria atendida dentro de los próximos diez minutos, satisfecho, opto por refrescar su mente y cuerpo, dirigiéndose al balcón. Sintió la brisa colarse por cada poro de su piel, y escuchó atentamente la apacible sinfonía del mar. Llevó un cigarrillo hasta su labios, mientras sus irises negros contemplaban el cielo estrellado. Sonrió tristemente, aquella dama que consideraba su musa se negaba a permanecer en su lado.

—Es una tontería. — Murmuró. — Debí imaginarlo. — Añadió amargamente. Le parecía absurdo el hecho de haber pasado tantos años rehusándose a caer en las redes del amor, para terminar anonadado por una muchachita a la cual casi le doblaba la edad, por la cual se sentía tan tentando que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la vida misma por estar con ella.

El llamado a la puerta rompió con la insipiente barrera de pensamientos. Colocó el resto del cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y se dirigió hacia la entrada para recibir el pedido. Giró la perilla con delicadeza y apartó el pedazo de madera con moderada fuerza. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con algo más de lo que esperaba.

Ella estaba ahí, como si de un sueño se tratase. Llevaba el mismo vestido rojo y las mejillas encendidas por un sonrojo. Trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual, podía notar en su faz la incomodad que aquello le causaba. Sabía que la joven era orgullosa, y nunca admitiría los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron hacia ahí, estaba en su naturaleza actuar de manera imprudente, taciturna. Deliberadamente, Sakura se adentró en la habitación. El dulce aroma de su perfume inundo cada rincón de la alcoba, inhibiendo la última pizca de coherencia resguardada en la mente de Sasuke. Antes de articular una palabra que rompiera con aquel tortuoso silencio, se mantuvo de pie a una distancia prudente, como si buscase el momento adecuado para atacar.

— ¿Quieres agua?— Ofreció Sasuke, rompiendo con el tortuoso silencio. Era curioso como la convivencia cambiaba cuando se dejaba a la vista la fragmentación de los individuos.

—No. — Respondió tajante, contemplando con inseguridad la enorme habitación. Un llamado a la puerta, alerto a ambos de que no se encontraban lo suficientemente solos para proseguir con las acciones planeadas. Ofuscado, el Uchiha acudió a desvelar la identidad del indeseado visitante, encontrando a una amable joven portando la botella de vodka, vasos y una cubeta con hielos para deleite del pelinegro, serio, pagó por el servicio, permitiéndole a la joven marchar antes de que su hermosa invitada cambiara de opinión y decidera salir huyendo. — Yo… creo que, esto es una mala idea. — Habló Sakura de repente, sonriendo de forma irónica.

—Puedes marcharte si así lo deseas, pero si prefieres quedarte me vas a hacer muy feliz. — Confesó el Uchiha, atisbando atentamente la curvatura de su cuello, desembocando por los hombros desnudos.

—Sasuke, yo…— Al virara sobre sus tobillos, Sakura reparó durante algunos segundos en el rostro del azabache. Encontró aquel par de ojos contemplarla con demasiada intensidad, la misma que nunca había tenido oportunidad de percibir jamás. Podría ser precipitado, pero él llenaba ese vacío en su interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo en soledad que cuando lo encontró fue como si sintiese que lo conocía de toda una vida.

Guiada por alguna especie de impulso divino, con manos temblorosas, apartó lentamente los tirantes del vestido; la tela resbaló por su cuerpo apenas rozándolo, exponiéndole a un incrédulo Sasuke la exquisitez de la piel desnuda y el marco de una figura perfecta. Su pecho se alzaba al compás de la respiración acelerada, la cintura estrecha indicaba el preámbulo de la cadera, enmarcando el camino que derivaba en un par de piernas largas y bellas. No pudo deducir cuanto tiempo llevaba de pie ahí, sin embargo, nunca había sentido tanto temor al exponerse a alguien como Sasuke. El escrutinio de aquellos ojos color ónix la estremeció hasta la medula.

Las manos temblorosas del Uchiha acariciaron con una mezcla de temor y parsimonia aquellos hombros desnudos. Desde ese punto, el embriagante aroma de la peli-rosa inundaba las fosas nasales, entumeciendo cualquier raciocinio y predicamento ético que pudiesen detenerlo. La piel de Sakura bajo sus dedos fue un impulso que lo ayudó a regresar a la vida. Durante muchos años, lejos de sentirse solo, Uchiha Sasuke experimentaba una fase de aburrimiento y hastió, su vida no se acercaba ni un poco a rayar los bordes de lo excitante, simplemente sucedían huevadas aburridas o deprimentes, nada especial o lo suficientemente emocionante para regresarle esas sensaciones que lo invadían cuando era un adolescente. Haruno Sakura era el elixir, su propio santo grial.

Sasuke sonrió. Sus labios rozaron los de ella momentariamente hasta unirlos en un apasionado beso de emociones contenidas, marcando un gentil compas para degustar el momento de la ininterrumpida intimidad. Un shot de electricidad pasó por toda su espina dorsal. Podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de Sakura acariciar el suyo y sentir la necesidad de hacerla suya como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sakura gimió dulcemente cuando el azabache succiono con delicadeza su labio inferior, él, gradualmente, comenzó a escalar hasta acariciar lentamente con su lengua la extensión de sus labios, introduciéndose poco a poco a medida que sus manos aprisionaban el precioso rostro de la peli-rosa para profundizar el beso.

Ambos cayeron en la cama. Ella se alejó un momento para tomar aire, aquel beso le había arrebatado la respiración, y si deseaba proseguir, necesitaría unos segundos para proveer a sus pulmones de oxígeno, apenas transcurrieron unos segundos cuando se encontró a si misma extrañando el tacto y sabor de sus labios, rápidamente retorno a sus brazos, buscando con desespero el consuelo que aquella boca podía proveerle. Aferraba sus manos a la tela de la camisa, mientras se tomaba el tiempo necesario para degustar tal causa del pecado con mayor parsimonia, sin culpabilidad y total libertad. Lentamente, el Uchiha acarició esa cintura desnuda, posando ambas manos sobre la cadera de Sakura, pasando los dedos por el borde de las pantis de encaje. El simple hecho de imaginarla bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer lo volvían más que loco, sin embargo, prefería hacer el amor que tener una noche de simple sexo.

Determinado colocó a la peli-rosa bajo su cuerpo, procurando no aplastarla con el peso del suyo. Se mantuvo en silencio admirándola durante largos segundos, sonrió victorioso, suscitando un sonrojo en Sakura. Nuevamente, se lanzó hacia ella, esparciendo besos por su frente, la punta de la nariz, ambas mejillas y por supuesto sus labios, los cuales, estaban levemente hinchados. Descendió hasta llegar a su cuello, encontrando una marca sensitiva que la hizo estremecer, y la cual al volver a dejar el rastro húmedo arranco un dulce gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta. Besó cada parte de piel expuesta. Casi era incapaz de tocarla, su belleza lo opacó durante un momento. Era la creatura más hermosa que hubiese visto; tan pura e inocente. El calor y el deseo detrás de sus besos eran tan real y profundo.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente a los de ella, iniciando una nueva danza. El tener a Sakura cerca de su regazo, iniciando una fricción tortuosa y placentera suscitó a que cada nervio de su cuerpo respondiera. El sexo de la peli-rosa desprendía un calor incitador, sus caderas moviéndose rítmicamente, presionando contra su erección lo estaban volviendo loco. Su espalda se arqueo en respuesta a la humedad sobre los pezones erectos, fue imposible para ella contener el gemido. Dándose cuenta que aquella acción había sido de su agrado, Sasuke lo repitió, esta vez acaricio uno de ellos, aprisionándolo con los dientes, Sakura volvió a gemir, alentándolo a repetirlo. Eventualmente, sus manos se unieron al juego, presionando delicadamente cada pezón.

La respiración de Sakura era entrecortada, incapaz de contener la serie de gemidos que abandonaban su garganta. Lo que él estaba haciendo con ella, esa tortura eufórica necesitaba ser atendida en cuanto antes.

—Tócame. — Mascullo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras otra ola de placer recorría su cuerpo. Alcanzó la mano de Sasuke, dirigiéndola desde su torneado abdomen hasta el punto oculto del deleite. Sorprendida por el tono de demanda en su voz, Sasuke deslizó sus dedos entre el delgado material, acariciando con parsimonia hasta encontrar la fuente productora de humedad. Esa lo suficientemente mojada, y aquel hecho ocasiono que la erección dentro de sus pantalones creciera un poco más.

Sin demorar, palpó con dos dedos aquella almohadilla de nervios, notando como ella se retorcía ante su tacto, causando que Sakura arquera la espalda, y aferrara sus manos a las sabanas de la cama.

—Otra vez. — Murmuro con voz ronca, iniciando un movimiento lente de caderas. Sasuke obedeció, prosiguiendo con las caricias alrededor del clítoris. Se sentía asombroso, pero en cierta parte aun no era suficiente. Afortunadamente, su amante sabía que hacer: de repente, el pelinegro introdujo lentamente un dedo, sintiendo la estrechas paredes recibirlo con regocijo. Sus labios recapturaron los de ella, añadiendo un segundo digito, lo cual la hizo gemir más fuerte entre los apasionados besos. Ella rogaba por más, y él podía sentir la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo.

Se apartó de Sakura, terminó de desabotonar la camisa, apartándola hasta dejar expuesto un trabajado torso, incapaz de ignorarlo, la peli-rosa mordió su labio inferior, pasando sus dedos por la piel desnuda del azabache hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, deslizándolos hasta despojarlo de ellos, exponiendo ante ella la enorme consecuencia que sus besos y tacto podían ocasionar.

Lentamente, el Uchiha apartó el bóxer color tinto, lanzándolo hacia el suelo, donde estaría en compañía con las demás prendas. Obligó a la peli-rosa a recostarse, y a medida que acariciaba sus piernas se hizo espacio entre estas. La punta de su miembro acaricio la entrada de Sakura. Respiró con fuerza, adentrándose lentamente al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos y aferraba sus manos a su espalda. El pelinegro lanzó un gemido al sentir como las paredes estrechas de Sakura rodeaban su miembro, poco a poco inicio un lento vaivén, el cual creció; ístmicamente mientras sus caderas se movían al compás de las de ella, a medida que el éxtasis y placer incrementaban.

Las estocadas aumentaron simultáneamente, los leves gemidos eran una clara muestra de que ella deseaba más, y el rostro cursado por el placer lo alentaban a continuar. Sakura, pasó sus brazos debajo de los de él, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un firme abrazo para no dejarlo marchar, deseaba estar el resto de su vida de esa manera, aferrada a aquel hombre, sin que nada ni nada ni nadie pudiese apartarlos.

No fue complejo para Sasuke ayudar a Sakura a llegar al orgasmo, un fuerte gemido fue anuncio suficiente para indicarle el alance del clímax. Segundos después, él llegó a la cúspide, derramándose en su interior.

Con la respiración entrecortada, los dos permanecieron en aquella posición durante largos minutos, tratando de retomar el aire adquirido. Sakura podía jurar que estaba contemplando a las mismísimas estrellas, nunca había experimentando algo tan placentero en su corta vida. Fue en ese instante cuando la teoría de Ino fue comprobada _"el ingrediente secreto del sexo es el amor"._

Sasuke se apartó gentilmente, recostando su cuerpo a un lado de ella. Acercó a la peli-rosa hacia él, obligándola a recostar su cabeza sobre su torso desnudo, mientras trazaba una serie de figuras en la espalda de la chica que le servía como lienzo. Sakura, elevó sus ojos color esmeralda hasta encontrar el rostro del Uchiha, adornado por una expresión pletórica, sonrió tímidamente, a la par que sus mejillas se encendían en un violento sonrojo.

—No sé lo que se supone que debo decir. — Admitió tímidamente. Tal experiencia no se comparaba con las previas. Normalmente, sus servicios finalizaban cuando el cliente terminaba, tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, eventualmente aguardaba por la llamada, sin embargo, esta vez no podía abandonar el hotel como una criminal, desconocía de qué manera actuar ante Sasuke.

—No tienes que decir nada. — Replicó el Uchiha, cerrando los ojos ante el inminente cansancio y el perfecto placer, su frente estaba adornada con pequeñas perlas de sudor, el cabello azabache se adhería a su rostro, la luz rozando su faz lo hacían parecer más perfecto de lo que ya era. —

—Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?— Preguntó Sakura con timidez, avergonzándose en el instante por formular una pregunta tan estúpida. Por primera vez en su vida, el futuro le parecía desconocido.

—No lo sé, supongo que lo descubriremos conforme el tiempo pase. — Repentinamente, depositó un beso sobre la frente de Sakura, rodeándola nuevamente con ambos brazos, apegándola hacia su cuerpo. Por el momento disfrutaría su compañía antes de que se convirtiera en un fantasma más de un lejano recuerdo.

 **Continuara**

 **¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo, fui capaz de continuar con esta historia.**

 **No demorare demasiado con excusas, si bien saben la escuela requiere de mucho tiempo y mucha atención, por tal motivo, mis apariciones por aquí se han tornado esporádicas y no continuas como solían hacerlo, sin embargo, espero que el capítulo compense la espera.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, ojala el rumbo de la historia no los decepcione. Estoy consiente de que ciertas situaciones han acontecido de manera rápida, no obstante, me parecía más adecuado plasmar esto en un fic corto que en un one-shot. El fic está a punto de llegar a su fin y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones respecto al mismo.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto, espero que se encuentren de maravilla, yo los estaré leyendo y respondiendo a sus comentarios por este medio: ¡cuídense mucho! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Todo cuento de hadas tiene su final y para Uchiha Sasuke, la postrimería aterrizó en el artejo menos indicado. Luego de haber pasado un fin de semana de lo lindo a lado de la veinteañera Haruno Sakura, el moreno regresó a la realidad gracias a una llamada del trabajo, obligándolo a abandonar los brazos de su joven amante y retornar a la ciudad en ipso facto.

Lanzó una serie de descomedimientos al mundo entero, ninguno de ellos era amable o bueno, sonaban tan rudos que cualquier religioso lo habría exiliado del dogma sin oportunidad de regresar. Afortunadamente, Uchiha Sasuke no era un hombre religioso y tampoco uno que le importase la moral, por tal razón se solicitaba su presencia.

Sin embargo, la hostilidad del escritor distaba de trillada, los últimos días se le había visto de mal humor por cualquier cosa, ínfima o solemne, Sasuke no discriminaba y desataba su furia contra el primer objetivo que ingresase a su campo de visión. Todos en la oficina procuraron evitar cruzarse en su camino, sobre todo cuando su presencia era constante desde los últimos seis días, obligándolo a convertir aquella diminuta y asquerosa sala en su hogar temporal, mientras las cosas en el diario se suavizaban

Era viernes por la noche y las luces de la escribanía ubicada en el centro de la ciudad eran aun visibles; las pobres almas en desgracia trabajaban sin parar. Al igual que la seguridad, los periodistas eran los primeros en arribar a una escena del crimen, accidente o escándalo, dispuestos a conseguir información de primera mano, para llevarla a la población y mantener a todos informados. Sasuke ejecutó tal puesto durante muchos años, desde que era un pasante, y si bien recordaba aquellos días con nostalgia, tenía la certeza de que lo último que deseaba en el mundo era regresar a ellos.

No obstante, tanto a jefes de sección como a correctores se sorprendieron cuando Uzumaki Nagato, Director general del rotativo "Konoha Daily Enterpice", los convocó a una junta cerca de la media noche. Según decían, el prior desvelaría los cambios a los que el boletín se sometería; muchos sabían que tales permutaciones iban de la mano con los despidos y noticias negativas. Aun así, Sasuke no le presto mucha importancia, puesto que no había plazo que no se cumpliera y deuda que no se pagara y, sin más motivos, apareció en la sala de reúnes, tomando asiento en el lugar especialmente elegido para él.

La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente, era tan denso como si una tumba se hubiese abierto frente a ellos. Conforme iba contemplando los rostros de sus compañeros encontraba expresiones desencajadas, ojos llorosos y cuerpos al punto del colapso, todos temían por su integridad. Muchos se atrevían a decir que Nagato era como una peste que traía consigo solo tristeza y caos.

El bribón apareció a las once treinta de la noche; cruzó el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza en alto, y la mirada fija al frente; portaba un sobrio traje de diseñador, combinado con un lujoso reloj y zapatos de marca, desprendiendo a su altivo andar el aroma de su perfecta colonia masculina, impregnado la sala con la digna fragancia de la flor de azahar y bergamota.

Nagató habitó en la otomana de cuero situada a la cabeza de la mesa. En silencio, contempló a los ahí reunidos, tomándose la libertad de apreciarlos largamente mientras la incertidumbre crecía a medida que los minutos transcurrían. Tras lanzar un largo y pesado suspiro, colocó las manos en la mesa y con un gesto deletéreo recito:

—Seré claro, el motivo de la reunión es para comunicarles la renuncia de nuestro Editor en Jefe, Yahiko Rei. Las amenazas hacia su integridad física y moral ejercieron presión sobre él, constriñéndolo a presentar su deserción esta mañana.

El aire se cortó, todos contuvieron la respiración y emitieron susurros quedos entre ellos, a excepción de Sasuke, quien parecía bastante interesado en conocer quien se ganaría tan anhelado puesto.

—Sin embargo— la voz baladí del pelirrojo turbó a más de uno, dando muerte a los cuchicheos impertinentes—. No podemos darnos el lujo de seguir trabajando sin alguien a la cabeza del diario, por lo que, luego de una extenuante revisión a sus expedientes llegue a la conclusión de designar a un nuevo Editor esta misma noche.

De un manotazo, Nagato alcanzó el folio donde el expediente de tan valiente periodista y próximo jefe permanecía resguardado. Sabía que de todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida esa sería la más acertada.

—Uchiha Sasuke, tienes el puesto de Redactor Jefe— concluyó con voz rasposa, clavando su pétrea mirada en la faz llena de estupor del aludido.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tan rápido como su nombre borto de los labios del director, ya era alabado y felicitado por sus compañeros. Todos conocían su trayectoria, gracias a sus pesquisas, había logrado desenmascara el lado oscuro de la política, poniendo en la mirada publica a más de algún funcionario. No era un secreto que los gubernativos, no todos ellos, pero si la mayoría, estaban inmersos hasta el cuello en negocios sucios, tal motivo, generaba disgusto en el sagaz escritor que, sin temor a nada, los enfrentaba.

Después de comandar que todos regresaran a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, Nagato solicito a Sasuke unos cuantos minutos a solas. Caminaron por el amplio pasillo de la segunda planta, con dirección al nuevo recinto de trabajo del pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirarlo. Iba unos pasos adelante del azabache, lo único que él podía ver era la espalda del Uzumaki.

—Hn, no me quejo— replicó, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón— ¿Cómo se encuentran tu esposa e hija?— interpeló, tratando de devolver la muestra de cordialidad. Conocía a Nagato desde hace diez años; cuando llegó al periódico, el Uzumaki ocupaba el puesto que ahora le pertenecía a él.

—Ambas están bien. Konan ha decidido mudarse con Ren a Amegakure, ya sabes cómo son los hijos, impertinentes y osados— habló mientras se encogía de hombros. Sasuke se limitó a asentir.

Nagató abrió la puerta de la oficina, al cabo de unos segundos, se hizo a un lado invitando al Uchiha a ingresar. Al ademan de Sasuke estuvo reforzado por una mueca de sopor. A la vista, el espacio geográfico era más amplio. Si de algo tuvo la certeza en ese preciso instante fue que nunca regresaría a la pocilga de covachuela que antes le pertenecía. Sus ojos ónix vagaron por la estancia, estudiando el decorado.

— ¿Por qué te decidiste por mí?— preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que la modestia no era lo tuyo?— replicó, cerrando la puerta detrás de si—.Tu reputación te precede, Sasuke, sabes lo que haces y no tienes miedo en demostrarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros. No supo que responder, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de figurar como haría que las cosas funcionaran con la pelirosa. Había transcurrido ya una semana desde su último encuentro, del cual solo le quedaban recuerdos que le brindaban calor en las noches frías y solitarias.

—Pero…

Sasuke sonrió con aticismo. Su padre solía decir que todo lo que venía después de un "pero" no era más que mierda.

—Es un trabajo arriesgado, Sasuke. Así como te has empeñado en desvelar los secretos más pérfidos de muchas personas, hay otras cuantas que no se quedaran de brazos cruzados y harán todo lo que este en sus manos con tal de desprestigiarte.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada adusta. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que Nagato se las apaleaba para saber todo. El mundo de la gloria era bastante pequeño, un hombre en su posición gozaba de información de primera mano, no le extrañaría que tarde o temprano su relación con Haruno Sakura, hija del candidato a gobernador Haruno Kizashi se dejara ver. Realmente, lo que menos ofuscaba al azabache era la situación de su suegro, Kizashi era el menor de sus problemas, aun así, la pelirosa contaba con tan solo diecinueve, casi veinte, años, en su caso, estaba próximo a cumplir treinta y tantos. Una relación con tanta diferencia de edad no era bien vista entre la sociedad.

—Procede con cuidado ¿sí?

Desde ahora en adelante, Sasuke debía ser meticuloso en su vida privada, en especial si quería mantener alejada a Sakura de todos los enemigos ganados con el paso del tiempo.

: : : : : : : :

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con el rostro cansado y los ánimos por los suelos. Definitivamente, ese no había sido su día; llegó a tal conclusión al tiempo que dejaba caer su bolso al suelo y se dirigía a la nevera a buscar una fuente de consuelo.

Las clases fueron insufribles y la vida, poco complacida con su sufrimiento, se encargó de plantarle otro reto cuando se presentó ante Anko Mitarashi. Se presentó en la agencia pasada la tarde, su jefa y manager, la esperaba paciente, el motivo de su llamada no había sido claro, Sakura esperaba discutir un asunto tan delicado en persona, por lo que, cuando la reticente dama accedió a concretarle una cita, no dudo en presentarse.

Evidentemente, la noticia no fue de su agrado, pudo deducirlo por el ceño fruncido y el rictus de tensión en sus delgados labios. Según Mitarashi, su partida dejaría desconsolados a sus más importantes clientes: el fotógrafo Hatake Kakashi y el músico Genma Shiranui. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo firme y no permitió que las tentativas propuestas de la jefa cambiaran su opinión.

Por supuesto que Anko soltó una risotada gutural cuando afanó el verdadero motivo de su retiro. Empero, se atrevía en poner en tela de juicio que Sasuke se mostrara bien avenido a la idea de que ella saliera con otros hombres, si iba a mantener una relación debía entablar la confianza con base a la fidelidad y la trasparencia.

Desde luego, su rudimento no fue bien recibido, pero Anko no tuvo nada más que hacer y la dejo marchar, eliminado su historial de la base de datos y dando anuncio a sus clientes que se les ofrecerían los servicios de otra chica igual o mejor que la pelirosa.

Así era que Sakura tenía bien fundamentado su mal humor y las ganas de terminar con el mundo. Empedernida a distanciarse de sus negros pensamientos y recuerdos, tomó el bote de helado resguardado en le nevera. Sonrió complacida cuando el sabor a chocolate le inundo las papilas gustativas y los sentidos, fungiendo como sedante natural. Tomó otra gran cucharada y volvió a resguardarlo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Estancó sus pasos al notar como la luz se colaba por la puerta entreabierta iluminando débilmente el oscuro pasillo. Frunció el ceño cuando escucho a la rubia cantar y sin pensarlo dos veces irrumpió en su habitación.

Se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta durante largos segundos. Precedemente a decir algo o realizar algún movimiento intervengo el aspecto de su amiga, la cual ni siquiera se inmuto con su presencia y continuo, tan alegre como desde el inicio, con su extenuante ritual de belleza.

— ¿Vas a salir?— curioseo, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Ino reparó en su presencia, mostrándose ante ella luciendo un atractivo atuendo; una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto negra, combinada con una minifalda de cuero ajustada a juego con un par de botas de tacón, tan largas que llegaban unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Su cabello, tan rubio como los mismos rayos del sol, caía sobre su espalda, y el flequillo que habitualmente cubría la mitad de su rostro, se encontraba perfectamente situado a un costado, dejando al descubierto el perfecto maquillaje, que sin duda alguna, le había llevado horas realizar.

Una sonrisa tímida broto de los labios carmín de la Yamanaka.

—Shikamaru me ha invitado a cenar. No podía negarme.

Por supuesto que no. Sakura no pecaba de ignorante, Ino tenía una fuerte debilidad por aquel chico que había sido su amigo desde la infancia. Incontinenti de una relación fallida en sus años de adolescencia, la chica se dispuso a olvidarlo, no obstante, Nara era como el mar, vacilante, iba y venía, impredecible, por lo que, el sufrimiento de su amiga se debían a las ausencias injustificadas y su miedo al compromiso hacia con ella, negándose rotundamente a ponerle punto final a su relación con Temari.

— ¡Ino!— Sakura la reprendió, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera— ¿Por qué accediste a verlo? Sabes perfectamente que él no va a dejar a Temari y si quisiera algo contigo te lo diría— sacudió la cabeza agobiada.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Ha puesto punto final a su relación con Temari— su voz sonaba trémula por la emoción. A Sakura se le partió el corazón al contemplar aquel brillo en su mirada cerúlea—. Esta vez en serio, puedo asegurártelo, frentona.

—Siempre dices eso, te conviertes en su paño de lágrimas durante una noche y al siguiente día tu eres la que termina envuelta en llanto. Te deshecha como una cenefa, ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?

— ¿Sabes algo?, eres la menos indicada para hablar sobre este tema— canto las cuarenta, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus labios estaban tan tensos que formaban una delgada línea recta—. Tu bien sabes que cuando Uchiha Sasuke se digne a llamarte te pondrás como un tapete bajo sus pies.

—Mi relación con Sasuke es diferente— abogó, alzando la voz. Claro que era distinta, el aludido era ya un hombre mayor, por lo tanto, la pelirosa confiaba ciegamente que tenía en claro lo que quería, era una persona determinada en contraste al inseguro Shikamaru.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido, Sakura?, él te trata como su novia, pero no lo eres, tú le permites degustar tu cuerpo sin limitaciones ¿y que recibes a cambio?, no te ha llamado desde hace una semana ¿Qué puedes decir al respecto?

La aludida aguantó las lágrimas. Ino tenía razón.

—Tengo que irme— anunció, tomando su abrigo lánguido y el bolso oscuro.

Pasó a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo, Sakura la siguió de cerca.

—Ino, no puedo evitar no preocuparme por ti. No te estoy diciendo con mala intención, al contrario, solo quiero que abras los ojos y veas que no hay necesidad de pedir amor donde no hay nada que dar.

Alicaída, Ino soltó un suspiro.

—Te juro que esta vez no será así— habló. El arribo de Shikamaru se hizo saber gracias al sonido del claxon—.Regresare más tarde.

Sakura se lamentó.

Estaba claro, cada quien vivía y sufría su propio infierno a su manera.

: : : : : : : :

Llegó a casa a altas horas de la noche, en medio de la aterida y violenta inclemencia. Como era de suponerse los vecinos dormían, eso lo convertían en la última alma errante deambulando por los pasillos. La primera edición a su cargo demoró más de lo debido, aun con la destemplanza climatológica, la retreta era tranquila, tan apacible que los jefes de cada piso aseguraban que lo arcaico se desvelaría cuando la lluvia cesara.

El trayecto hacia el ático lo hizo en la oscuridad. Gracias a la tormenta eléctrica, gran parte del vecindario se había quedado sin luz, suponía que su hogar no iba a librarse de la mala suerte. Corroboró su teoría cuando al ingresar en la estancia, el guardia de seguridad lo puso al tanto de los sucesos, Sasuke agradeció y sin más remedio realizó su caminaba absorto en la negrura de la noche.

— ¿Sakura?— murmuró perplejo, al verla oscilar hecha un belén junto a la puerta de su apartamento.

La aludida alzo la mirada, contemplando con sorpresa. Llevaba esperando alrededor de dos horas, tratando de figurar que era lo que iba decirle cuando él arribara. Con el corazón palpitándole al mil por hora, siguió todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke, quien con total parsimonia, subió los peldaños hasta llegar a la barbacuá donde se encontraba ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pese al tono de sorpresa en su voz, tal expresión no se trazó en su rostro. Sin embargo, aun en la oscuridad, Sakura fue capaz de notar el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitaba verte— confesó. Respiró hondo, tratando de acompasar el ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Acortó la distancia entre los dos, dándose cuenta lo pequeña que lucía al lado de la imponente fisionomía del pelinegro.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?— preguntó atormentado.

Ella se negó.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, después de esa noche no tuve noticias sobre ti, así que decidí venir, debía comprobar que nada malo te hubiese pasado— mordió su labio inferior, y segundos después se encogió de hombros, haciéndola lucir más joven de lo que ya era.

Por primera vez, en los escasos minutos que llevaban de pie ahí sin decir nada, Sasuke reparó en el aspecto de la pelirosa; gastaba un holgado suéter de punto color gris, unos jeans oscuros gastados y zapatillas deportivas de color blanco. El cabello, húmedo por la lluvia, se adhería a su rostro y sus labios carnosos comenzaban atorunarse índigos por el frio.

Rápidamente, extrajo las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo, desvelando en cuestión de segundos el cálido hogar. Aun en silencio, se hizo a un lado para permitirle entra, algo que ella no busco rehuir.

Nunca fue un hombre que expresara sus sentimientos con facilidad. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ocultara su fragmentación no era sinónimo de que no percibiera nada, al contrario; mientras rebuscaba en las gavetas algunas velas, Sasuke sabía que todo eso era un rotundo error. Estaba consciente de lo que sucedería si ella se quedaba, no podría contenerse: al final de la noche terminaría perdiéndose en las curvas de su esbelta figura y el aroma de su cuerpo.

Ella estaba ahí para pedirle una explicación, y la tenía bien merecida. Solo un patán desaparecía después de haberle jurado amor eterno en medio del éxtasis propiciado por el orgasmo. Según comprendía, la faceta de idiota le pertenecía al problemático Sasuke de veinte años, a sus treinta y cinco debía comportarse a la medida de las circunstancias, lo había hecho durante ese fin de semana, cuando por fin el velo cayo de sus ojos y dejo de contemplar a Sakura como una niña y disfruto de su esplendor como mujer.

A continuación, encontró las velas empolvadas resguardadas en el último cajón de aquel mueble. Las colocó en una base y encendió la mecha con ayuda de la llamarada de su encendedor, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Sakura se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Puedes tomar una de mis camisas y dejar la ropa húmeda en el cesto— indicó, señalando con el dedo índice el camino hasta su guardarropa. La joven asintió y, en silencio se dispuso a apartar de una a una cada prenda.

Sasuke, por su parte, realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano al concentrarse en su tarea, por más que la tentativa estuviese a escasos metros, debía proseguir con el desempacado de los productos y su acomodo en la alacena.

Para cuando ella volvió, el moreno preparaba cena para dos. Sakura tomó asiento al otro lado de la barra, colocando ambos codos sobre la superficie y el rostro entre sus manos, dedicándole una mirada pausada al Uchiha. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro la examino, parecía cómoda bajo la tela de algodón de su camisa, que si bien a él le quedaba perfecta, en el cuerpo de Sakura lucia holgada y sugestiva.

—Lamento no haber llamado antes— se disculpó, cortando en finos cubos el tomate—.El editor en jefe renuncio esta mañana y me eligieron para ocupar el puesto— continuo, hablando con tanta tranquilidad, como si aquello no fuese un tema de interés.

—Vaya, eso es algo bueno ¿no?— replicó con un parpadeo que desapareció en fracción de segundos.

—Al parecer— dijo no muy convencido. Su nuevo empleo implicaba mantener un perfil bajo, tal como lo había mencionado Nagato, a partir de ese momento estaría en la mira de sus enemigos.

Un infausto mas no mortifico silencio los rodeo. Por la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior con insistencia y emitía suspiros, Sasuke discernía que ella también deseaba comunicarle algo. Colocó los últimos ingredientes en el sartén, aguardando a que la pasta terminara de cocinarse.

—Sasuke— llamó la pelirosa, tamborileando los dedos contra la madera.

—Dime— replicó él, apacible como lo más profundo del océano.

—Renuncie a mi empleo— expuso con una larga exhalación. Sasuke frunció el ceño, creyendo que aquello se trataba de una broma—. Lo hice esta misma tarde, no lo vieron con buenos ojos, pero respetaron mi decisión.

Con el entrecejo aun arrugado, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del azabache sin demora. El hecho de que la chica frente a él decidiera abandonar la única fuente de sus ingresos era una prueba de fidelidad que nunca se hubiese atrevido a solicitar. No obstante, en los recovecos de su mente, distinguía que Sakura era una joven libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, él no iba a oponerse.

—Puedes continuar con el libro si lo deseas, aún tengo algo de material en mi memoria que quizá pueda serte útil.

Afónico, la expresión de estupor del pelinegro poco a poco fue transmutando en una de quietud. Los últimos sucesos lo habían orillado a desbancar por completo el plan a largo plazo que suponía, sería su regreso al mundo de la fama. Tan rápido como su bella musa trajo el tópico a la mesa, Sasuke se vio inmerso en una batalla existencial.

—Hn— bufó—.Hablaremos sobre eso después. — dio por hecho.

Sakura hizo un gesto de negación por debajo de la mirilla del pelinegro. Aun no comprendía en su totalidad las normativas de una relación, el dar todo por una persona y esperar recibir una ínfima muestra de amor a cambio, no era cosa de todos los días, al menos no para ella, quien siempre se rehusó a ir en contra de las relaciones, tachándolas de banales niñerías.

No obstante, las cosas eran distintas en esta ocasión. Sasuke era el primer hombre que despertaba sensaciones indescriptibles en su interior, más allá de todo lo que humanamente posible que pudiese ofrecerle, veía al azabache como su alma gemela, aquella por la que estuvo aguardando durante años, ese príncipe azul con el cual soñó, que si bien, no era un príncipe en su totalidad y distaba de convertirse en uno, ella estaba dispuesto a entregarse en cuerpo y alma como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Esto no es un juego para mí, Sasuke-kun, tampoco quiero que lo sea para ti. De verdad quiero estar contigo— le recordó, respirando profundo.

Conmovido hasta la medula por aquella intensa mirada esmeralda, no fue capaz de contenerse un segundo más. Tan rápido como su cuerpo reaccionó, acorto la tortuosa distancia, atrapando su delicado rostro con ambas manos y plantándole un beso apasionado y demandante, el cual fue correspondido gustosamente cuando ella siguió la ondulante cadencia.

El olor a quemado inundo la estancia. Sasuke, sin apartarse de los labios de su amante, mascullo alguna maldición. Entre risas discretas, ella siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina, aseverándose que su cena había excedido el límite de cocción.

: : : : : : : :

Dos copas a medio llenar y una copa vacía reposaban en el comedor totalmente improvisado por el azabache en una especie de iluminación romántica. Todos los factores habían conspirado a su favor, y lo que parecía ser una noche tormentosa término por convertirse en un momento de intimidad entre dos adultos, dispuestos a descubrirse el alma entre delicados besos y vehementes caricias.

Degustaba del odiado y viejo vicio al cigarrillo, expulsando en humo en una bocanada discreta. Mientras fumaba, descubrió esa sensación que creía muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había pasado inmerso en su propia guerra personal que estaba llena de contradicciones. Sakura pudo percibirlo desde el primer momento que lo vio: un ser hermoso, y al mismo tiempo, descontento e insatisfecho.

Durante años se sintió culpable de la infelicidad de Karin, su expareja; sus caminos se cruzaron cuando eran unos jóvenes impulsivos incapaces de comprender que no todo en una relación se trata del amor. Por tal motivo, durante tres mil seiscientos cincuenta días, ambos lucharon por mantener viva una llama que nunca se encendió y, por tal motivo, presas de la madurez, cada uno opto por seguir con sus propios caminos.

Y así, no pudiendo soportar el dolor de sus límites, decidió retirarse de la vida.

Pero con Sakura las cosas más efímeras adquirían un significado; ella era la viva expresión de la pureza y la tentación. No obstante, la luminosidad de su relación pendía de un hilo, y sin poder restarle un ápice a su decoro, parecía amenazada por la oscuridad.

Extinguió la llamarada del cigarrillo al estrujarlo contra el cenicero de cristal, reposando la coletilla en una montaña de cenizas y panetelas, vestigio de su dependencia al tabaco.

Soltó un pausado suspiro a medida que abandonaba su cómodo asiento en el suelo para dirigirse, con un andar sigiloso, hasta el sitio donde se encontraba su presa, la cual, parecía bastante inmersa en su tarea por dejar la vajilla reluciente.

Fue en el preciso instante que el aroma de su cuerpo llego hasta sus fosas nasales cuando el arrepentimiento hizo acto de presencia, achicándole al frio escritor el corazón. Lamentaba las incongruencias de la vida y, como las mismas, lo habían llevado a engancharse con una jovencita a la cual casi le doblaba la edad.

A pesar de conocer el viaje y hacia donde se dirigía, él lo abrazaba y daba la bienvenida a todo momento.

Rodeo la estrecha cintura de la chica con ambas manos, mismas que se ajustaban perfectamente a los rincones de su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido moldeado especialmente para él. Ella, esbozó una sonrisa tímida, aun sin inmutarse a virar sobre sus tobillos y plantarle un beso, por lo que, decidió prolongar el jugueteo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?— preguntó Sakura. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando percibió el trazo de húmedos besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su hombro desnudo. Llevaba una semana tratando de contener todo lo que Sasuke despertaba en ella.

Ni siquiera el sonido insistente de la llamada entrante rompió con la tensión sexual contenida en ellos dos. Con las manos temblorosas, Sakura alcanzó el móvil, permitiéndose guiar hacia la cama. Lejos de recitar una sola consonante, la chica comprendió lo que la intensa mirada del Uchiha quería decirle y, sin más preámbulos, recostó su cuerpo en la placentera comodidad del colchón.

Él pelinegro, postrado en cuclillas en el suelo, se abrió espacio entre las bien torneadas piernas de la pelirosa, acariciando con parsimonia la suavidad de su piel, notando como Sakura se retorcía de placer ante las trémulas caricias que perpetuaba con la yema de sus dedos.

—Ino…— contestó con la voz entrecortada. Los dedos del pelinegro jugueteaban peligrosamente con el elástico de sus bragas de encaje, agasajando con parsimonia la protuberancia de su cresta iliaca y al cabo de algunos minutos de duda, descendió por sus mismos el fino material, despojándola de su barrera y exponiendo la feminidad de su amante en todo su esplendor—¿Sucede algo?— logró cuestionar.

La malicia en aquella lóbrega y penetrante mirada erizó cada vello de su piel. Podía percibir, con lujo de detalle, la cálida respiración entrecortada chocar contra la piel expuesta de sus muslos internos. La sangre se le precipito al rostro cuando Uchiha Sasuke, situado entre sus piernas, esbozó una sonrisa sicalíptica.

Complacido por el rostro lleno de expectación de la pelirosa, se dispuso a cumplir con el afín que repetía una y otra vez entresueños y los momentos de lucidez. Lentamente, rozó el claustro de aquellos pétalos rosados con la punta de su lengua, realizando círculos alrededor de la diminuta almohadilla de nervios que se asomaba de entre su escondite.

Un profundo suspiro broto de los labios de la pelirosa sin temor a ser escuchada. Aun inmersa en la poca cordura que le restaba, mantuvo el teléfono contra su pecho. Su abdomen se alzaba por encima del tórax, mientras empujaba las caderas anárquicas en la búsqueda de fundirse con la calidez que emanaba la boca experta de su perfecto amante.

—Ino…— habló con dificultad—.Este no es un buen momento para charlar— confesó. Si su amiga supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante daría por finalizada la llamada. Sin embargo, Sakura permaneció colgada hasta que la rubia comunico su bien predicha ausencia durante la noche.

Ante las inclemencias, los gemidos de Sakura obligaban a Sasuke a continuar con su trabajo ya bien elaborado. Sin abandonar el sensible baste de nervios, introdujo el dedo índice, coronando la húmeda intimidad de la pelirosa, notando como su espalda se arqueaba en una respuesta casi contenida al placer, soltando un gemido que era una hermosa sinfonía para los oídos del moreno.

La joven gemía de placer; el segundo dedo no se hizo esperar. Gracias a la amaestrada mano de Sasuke y el magnífico deguste de su lengua, Sakura, anuncio el arribo de un abrazador orgasmo con un ronco jadeo.

Sus manos, aun aferradas en el colchón y las sabanas poco a poco fueron relajándose, a medida que el ritmo de su corazón se establecía y la respiración se componía.

Aun recostada en la cama, vislumbro con lujuria los movimientos del pelinegro; poco a poco, el gallardo moreno se irguió, logrando ponerse de pie aun cuando relamía sus labios eróticamente para degustar los restos de la humedad de su acompañante. De uno en uno, aparto la camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien trabajado abdomen y los brazos moldeados. Bajo la mirada intemperante de su amante apartó el pantalón, para luego despojarse del bóxer, del cual emergió el abultado y pulsante pene.

Con sumo cuidado, posiciono su garbosa fisionomía entre las piernas de Sakura. Maravillado, contempló largamente la expresión de la pelirosa, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y el brillo de libídine trazado en ese mar esmeralda. Besó sus labios, energúmeno; ansioso. Descomponiéndole el aliento, profundizando el contacto entre sus lenguas al mismo tiempo que un bien reconocido calor inundo su abdomen.

Quería zacearse de ella, sus impías caricias lo delataban. Utilizó una mano para abrirle la camisa y apartarle el sostén, dejándola en igualdad de desnudez.

Sakura volvió a gemir cuando la cálida boca de Sasuke reposo en sus pezones; succionando, mordiendo, chupándolos. Indispuesta a sumergirse egoístamente en el placer, dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno, notando como su hambrienta masculinidad recibía con regocijo las caricias de sus delicadas manos.

—Maldita sea— habló el Uchiha, ahogando el jadeo en el cuello de la chica cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo—.Te necesito, Sakura.

Un nuevo beso se perpetuo entre los dos, cada vez más demandante, más apasionado. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior antes de apartarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, vislumbro maravillado a la joven bajo su cuerpo, apreciándola tal cual dios la había traído el mundo y sintiéndose más que dichoso de poder ahogarse en ella sin problemas.

Su palpitante virilidad se sumergió en el terciopelo de aquella húmeda ansiedad desbordante, para ser dominada por aquella apostura despótica.

—Sasuke-kun— gimió Sakura, clavándole las uñas en la suave piel del omoplato, emulando el ritmo del tortuoso vaivén, que poco a poco la dirigía a degustar la ambrosia del placer. Lo acercó cuando pudo a su cuerpo, revelándole, sumergida en el éxtasis, lo mucho que precisaba de él.

Por su parte, hundió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la pelirosa sin interrumpir las estocadas. Había perdido la cabeza por ella; aun sabiendo lo que las consecuencias del apego emocional le harían a su vida y salud mental.

La hermosa joven anuncio el alcance del orgasmo con un sonoro jadeo, aferrando ambas manos a la espalda del pelinegro. Luego de unos breves movimientos, Sasuke llego al punto culmine, derramándose en su interior al tiempo que probaba los labios de su exhausta compañera.

Esperó unos minutos a que ambos relajaran la respiración y cuando los latidos de su corazón se acompasaron, salió de ella, recostando su cuerpo cansado en el espacio libre de la cama.

Sakura, recostó la cabeza sobre su ancho torso, escuchando la tranquila melodía de su centro. Colocó una pierna sobre las del Uchiha y sonrió victoriosa cuando él, en respuesta, rodeo su cuerpo con un brazo.

Indispuestos a finalizar el encuentro al rendirse ante el sueño, charlaron durante minutos, que se transformaron en horas. Se contaron lo que jamás le habían revelado a alguien, sin resguardarse ningún detalle. Cuando ya no hubo nada que confesarse, ambos durmieron tranquilamente en los brazos del otro.

: : : : : : : :

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando, al estirarse y palpar el sitio donde aseguraba estaría Sasuke, encontró solo ausencia. Semidormida, intentó reincorporarse en la cama, cubriendo la desnudez de su pecho con la sabana parda.

Al cabo de un rápido pestañeo, escuchó la fuerte y serena voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la antesala. Curiosa, dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde provenía el sonido, notando como los músculos de la ancha espalda del pelinegro se tensaban. Atendía una llamada telefónica, parecía bastante absorto, puesto que prosiguió hablando al tiempo que contemplaba el panorama matutino de la ciudad por la ventana.

—Bien, estaré ahí dentro de unas horas— susurró, pegándose el auricular más hacia la oreja mientras echaba un vistazo a las tranquilas calles del barrio—. Hn, nos veremos dentro de un rato. — se despidió, colgando sin rebatir nada más.

Se mostró sorprendido cuando, en su travesía por regresar a la cama y conciliar el sueño durante unas cuantas horas más, encontró a Sakura contemplándolo expectante. Ella, esbozó una sonrisa tímida a manera de saludo. Extenuado, tomó asiento al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a su compañera, no por descortesía, sino que, necesita encontrar sus calzoncillos, los cuales estaba sumamente seguros los había lanzado cerca de ahí.

Sakura se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta romper la distancia entre los cuerpos. Depositó un beso sobre el hombro del pelinegro, quien esbozo una media sonrisa. Sin añadir nada más, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el baño. La pelirosa, siguió el trayecto del hombre con la mirada. Rápidamente, ella también abandono la comodidad de la cama y, sin meditarlo demasiado, aun cubierta con el sudario de algodón lo siguió hasta el diminuto cuarto.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó Sasuke, contemplándola de reojo desde el reflejo del espejo empañado.

—Mejor que nunca— expuso sin despegar sus fanales esmeraldas del níveo envés del pelinegro.

Después de algunos segundos, Sasuke se sentía preparado para confesarle el tema que lo turbaba desde hace treinta minutos.

—Sé que prometí pasar el resto del fin de semana juntos— comenzó, extendiendo por sus mejillas crema para afeitar, aun avizorando a la pelirosa desde el reflejo del espejo, notando como la temperatura en el cuarto incrementaba por el vapor expedido por el agua caliente—.Pero mi hermano llamó, debo ir a ver a mi madre esta tarde.

Sakura suspiró, recargando la espada contra la pared a medida que recordaba los relatos contados por Sasuke hace unas horas. Aprecio como, con una indudable precisión, el azabache comenzaba a rasurarse, en espera de una respuesta.

—Está bien— replicó al cabo de un trágico mutis—.Yo entiendo— añadió, sonriéndole cálidamente. No iba a comportarse como una histérica después de todo lo que el pelinegro le había compartido. Inclusive, se sintió complacida cuando reveló el verdadero motivo de su próxima ausencia, notificándole que pábulo precisaría de su entera e indivisible atención.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme. — Espetó, deslizando la navaja por la piel, apartando los primeros indicios de una sutil barba azabache.

Anonadada, Sakura parpadeo más de lo normal, tratando de digerir el peso que aquella invitación acarreaba. Sabía lo que eso significaba, el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke quisiera mostrarle un lado más invito de su vida era la prueba de entrega total. Ya no sería un secreto, todo lo contrario, estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados.

— ¿Seguro que no tendrás ningún inconveniente? Me refiero al ir contigo— interpeló con voz trémula.

Sasuke hilvanó una media sonrisa, desvelando como sus rastros se habían afinado luego de rasurarse, haciéndolo lucir unos años más joven de lo que ya aparentaba.

—Por supuesto que no— viro sobre sus tobillos hasta quedar frente a frente con ella—. Si me causara algún conflicto ni siquiera te lo hubiese sugerido.

La pelirosa asintió.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó, alzando una ceja, solicitando una respuesta inmediata.

—No puedo esperar por conocer a tu madre, estaré encantada.

Sasuke ratifico con un gesto adusto.

—Supongo que lo prudente sería ir a casa a conseguir un atuendo apropiado—espetó, mordiendo su labio inferior al recordar su desnudez y la humedad de su ropa.

—Es lo que menos importa— dijo en tono burlón puesto que él no tenía ningún inconveniente con verla pasear todo el día desnuda por su apartamento—. Primero, acompáñame a tomar una ducha— susurró, sonriendo al atisbar como la sangre se le precipitaba hacia las mejillas a la pelirosa.

Ella, estrechó su mano, lanzando un respingo cuando el agua gélida entro en contacto con su piel. Instantes después la temperatura fue un problema menor, mientras estuviese en los brazos de Sasuke la vida era excelente.

: : : : : : : :

Durante el trayecto en el auto, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a irrumpir el mutis. Sakura parecía más interesada en el paisaje; era una chica citadina, desde que tenía memoria, los rascacielos y el barullo eran parte de su día a día, por lo tanto, emprender un viaje por la estrecha carretera situada entre los valles, lograba sorprenderla más que cualquier otra cosa en ese preciso instante.

Sasuke conducía con cautela, antes de partir, se había encargado de cobrarse uno de los tantos favores que Uzumaki Naruto le debía, solicitando así el discreto auto para llegar a su destino. De vez en cuando, ladeaba la cabeza y echaba sutiles vistazos a su linda acompañante, quien se dispuso a lucir tan hermosa como de costumbre.

Tras dos largas horas de camino, Sasuke ubicó la casa de su interés, situada en medio de un gran terrero campestre. Sakura, parpadeó más de la cuenta, maravillada, cuando el pelinegro estacionó el automóvil en el aparcamiento a ubicado a unos cuantos metros de la residencia.

Hechizada, Sakura se detuvo unos instantes antes de ingresar a la bella mansión tradicional que se erguía ante sus ojos. Era como si, presentarse en esa parte de Konoha, se hubiese transportado durante cientos de años hasta la edad media, sintiéndose como una princesa embelesada con un bello kimono; la morada Uchiha era una construcción tradicional de madera, dos plantas constaban el enorme espacio del hogar.

— ¿Creciste aquí?— repuso a cuestionar con voz queda, siguiendo con la mirada el trayecto del pelinegro, quien en cuestión de segundos, se situó a su lado, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Pase mi niñez y gran parte de mi adolescencia en este sitio.

La respuesta tajante, indicó a Sakura que estaba adentrándose en un tema bastante personal. Optó por no presionarlo y, lejos de prestar atención, le siguió el paso. Ambos ingresaron al genkan, donde se descalzaron.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa viajaron por la estancia, examinando el decorado; era exquisito, y si bien, la infraestructura detonaba que la casa estaba en pie desde hace muchos años, el interior albergaba un montón de comodidades modernas, tornándola más cálida y empleando un equilibrio perfecto para hacer el espacio más ameno.

—Esta casa la construyo mi Tatarabuelo, luego paso a manos de mi bisabuelo y sucesivamente hasta que mi padre la heredó— relató el azabache, tratando de sentirse como en casa.

—Y en tu caso, ¿le heredaras tú?— Sakura mordió su labio inferior, arrepintiéndose al instante por haber realizado un cuestionamiento tan impertinente como ese, sin embargo, Sasuke lo comprendió.

—Por supuesto que no, la casa le pertenece a mi hermano mayor, Itachi. El primogénito es quien la hereda— explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una vieja tradición.

Una voz femenina, cargada de sorpresa, los llamo desde sus espaldas:

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!— ante la pronunciación de su nombre, en un acto autómata, el pelinegro viró sobre sus tobillos para encontrarse con el rostro de la afable mujer de rasgos similares a los suyos—. No puedo creer que hayas decidido visitarnos, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco, seis años?— preguntó, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke la reconoció, mas no supo que responder. Sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la dama lo abrazó con vehemente cariño.

—Rishi-obasan— saludó, correspondiendo, muy a su manera, el entrañable saludo. Sus facciones se endurecieron a medida que las remembranzas de su vida aparecían ante sus ojos, tornándolo incapaz de diferenciar entre los recuerdos y la realidad.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer contemplaron primero al Uchiha y después a la pelirosa; del mismo modo, sonrió afable.

—Uchiha Rishi, soy tía de Sasuke— se presentó, estrechando sus manos. Sakura, sonrió tímida.

—Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerla— replicó.

—Tu madre se encuentra arriba, en el estudio, puedo asegurar que estará muy feliz de verte— susurró, indicando con un dedo el lugar donde, Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba—. Por favor, síganme.

Ante la iniciativa de la amable dama, Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas; tan rápido como notaron que ella se disponía a subir los peldaños que conectaban a la planta alta con la baja, ambos la siguieron, desplazándose por los pasillos de madera.

—Imagine que Itachi estaría aquí— habló Sasuke, examinando con disimulo el bien conocido espacio geográfico, tratando de encontrar algún vestigio del antes mencionado.

—Oh— masculló Rishi—.Itachi-kun ha salido a buscar algunos suplementos faltantes en la alacena, se fue hace una hora, supongo que no debe demorar.

La traída se detuvo a las afueras de la habitación perfectamente iluminada; era espaciosa, contaba con enormes ventanales que permitían contemplar el paisaje a cualquier momento del día. Sakura se mantuvo de pie cerca de la puerta, vislumbrando la figura delicada de aquella mujer, contemplando atenta como la larga melena azabache cubría en su totalidad la espalda. Parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, lo sabía porque trazaba con vehemencia líneas coloridas en el hermoso lienzo, notando que se encargaba de plasmar sus sentimientos en cada obra.

—Mamá…— susurró el azabache a escasos centímetros de ella.

La aludida, elevó el rostro para contemplar a la persona que le hablaba; si de algo tenía la certeza, era que Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser su hijo pequeño, aun cuando los años pasasen y los estragos de la edad comenzaran a presentarse en su cuerpo. El pincel le resbalo de entre los dedos y sin pensarlo, lo recibió con ese afecto maternal tan habitual, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

El azabache correspondió, atrapando en su fisionomía la figura delgada y pequeña de la mujer que le había dado la vida, permitiéndose ahogar su rostro en aquel hombro cubierto por la guedeja azabache.

—De verdad viniste— resopló, alejándose un momento para corroborar que aquello no se tratase de una ilusión.

—Ah…— asintió el azabache. Sus irises negros se posaron en Sakura, la cual, contemplaba la nostálgica escena desde el otro lado de la habitación, sintiéndose como una intrusa.

Mikoto inmediatamente dirigió sus inquisitivos fanales ónix hacia la dirección que su hijo miraba con tanta devoción. Incapaz de contenerse, delineó una sonrisa. Con un andar grácil, se acercó hacia la bella jovencita y, sin escatimar en presentaciones, le dio le bienvenida con un gesto tan cálido como con el cual recibió a su hijo.

—Sakura…— masculló–. Sasuke ha hablado tanto de ti. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

El mordaz comentario de la pelinegra tomo por sorpresa a los amantes, que si bien guardaron silencio, un sonrojo fue suficiente para delatarlos.

—Oh, gracias— recitó apenada—. Tiene unos cuadros hermosos. — Halagó, echando un rápido vistazo a las obras creadas por la pelinegra. Sonrió como una tonta al asociar porque había tanta belleza en Sasuke y, llegó a la conclusión de que solo una artista como Uchiha Mikoto, ponía demasiado amor a sus creaciones, el azabache no iba a ser la excepción.

—No soy una artista profesional, pero con tanto tiempo libre me dedico a pintar.

—He traído esto para usted— Sakura entregó el hermoso ramo de flores blancas y lavandas a la madre del hombre al que amaba. Maravillada, Mikoto las llevo hasta la altura de su nariz, aspirando el delicado aroma que desprendían.

—No debiste molestarte— susurró en agradecimiento—. Las pondré en agua y cerca de mi habitación, estoy segura que van a alegrarme la vista. Itachi no demorara en llegar, ha preparado un banquete, es agradable tenerte con nosotros, Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió en silencio. Nada le sosegaba más que saberse presente en la vida de Sasuke y ser bien recibida por sus seres queridos.

: : : : : : : :

Durante el transcurso de la comida, Sakura descubrió a los seres maravillas que tenía el azabache como madre y hermano.

Mikoto Uchiha no aparentaba la edad que tenía, y es que a sus casi sesenta años, la mujer se conservaba tan bien que ni las arrugas, ni las escasas canas visibles en su cabellera, eran impedimento para hacerla lucir como una dama en el esplendor de los cuarenta.

Se casó a temprana edad con el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, quien había muerto hacia cinco años. Un matrimonio anticipado y un embarazo repentino la obligaron a desistir de sus sueños como artista y enfocarse a la maternidad. Era una mujer gentil, amable, sin embargo, aquellos rasgos se desvanecían cuando la depresión hacia acto de presencia, un mal que la venia aquejando desde que era una adolescente.

En cuanto a Itachi, la pelirosa no ocultó su entusiasmo cuando él le reveló su profesión. El prodigio Uchiha, como lo llamaban en la familia, fungía como médico especialista en neurocirugía en el hospital central de la ciudad. Rápidamente, tanto el pelinegro mayor como la pelirosa, encontraron un tema en común y fue de esa forma que Sakura supo más acerca del misterioso hermano de su amado.

Cuando los rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de los valles. Rishi los invito a todos a la sala de estar, preparando un exquisito té de Sakura, tal como el nombre de la presente pelirosada.

Mientras Sasuke rebuscaba en el enorme librero algunos ejemplares para llevarlos a casa, Itachi se disponía a buscar la colección de discos de vinil de su padre, la velada precisaba ser encantada por lo más selectivo de la música.

Conforme iba desplazándose por los rincones de la casa, Sakura era incapaz de ocultar su asombro. Cada habitación albergaba algo mágico y, precisamente dentro de esas cuatro paredes, la pelirosa había encontrado un exquisito piano de cola, el mejor en su categoría. Cada instrumento era realizado a mano con los mejores materiales existentes y era único.

— ¿Sabes tocar el piano, Sakura?— preguntó Itachi, alzando una ceja en espera de una respuesta.

Los largos dedos de la pelirosa acariciaron la madera perfectamente pulida, rondándolo tal cual abeja a una flor.

—No del todo. Mi madre sabe hacerlo a la perfección, intento enseñarme, pero al parecer no contaba con la gracia suficiente, así que desistió.

—Por favor, Sakura, deleitando con una pieza— solicitó Mikoto, quien yacía sentada en uno de los antiguos sillones predispuestos en la sala.

—No quisiera causar alguna molestia— hizo un mohín con las manos. Había perdido la práctica y lo último que generaría sería una sensación placentera.

—En lo absoluto— negó Itachi, colocándole una mano sobre la espalda y dirigiéndola hacia el asiento del bello piano—. Esta antigüedad solo ha acumulado polvo, supongo que le vendrá bien un poco de uso.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

—Solo logre aprender de memoria, un gnossie para ser sincera.

La composición solía clasificarse como danza. Las Gnossiennes tenían un carácter melancólico, quizá por esa razón Sakura la amaba. Muchas personas solían decir que la música del compositor era depresiva, no obstante, la hermosa joven discernía.

Mientras acariciaba las primeras teclas, la melodía hizo presentes emociones que muchas veces las personas olvidaban. Sentimientos que eran el puente entre la felicidad y la tristeza. No era una especie de congoja, era algo así como la nostalgia que tornaba todo infinito.

Sasuke se sumergió en la bella melodía. Dubitativo, tomó asiento a lado de su madre. Todos en la sala parecían disfrutar del espectáculo que la pelirosa les brindaba. Sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, atisbó el sublime perfil de la bella dama.

—Sasuke…— lo llamó su madre, posando la mano sobre su rodilla—. Sakura es una buena mujer, se amable con ella.

El pelinegro asintió sin despegar la mirada de la aludida.

—Algo en mi corazón me dice que es la indicada, ¿tú también puedes sentirlo?

—Ah…— masculló. La faz de Mikoto se iluminó.

Si bien, nunca había expresado sus sentimientos con tantas libertades, Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, tenía la certeza de que Sakura era la mujer por la que tanto había aguardado.

En aquel instante, despertó algo joven y alegre en su alma, una cosa que llevaba tiempo adormecida en su ser. Sakura había despertado ese deseo de vivir, sacando a flote lo mejor de él.

Si se lo hubiesen dicho, nunca habría creído que pudiese amar así. Eso no se comparaba en nada a lo que experimentó en relaciones pasadas. Fue ahí que Sasuke comprendió que el mundo estaba dividido en dos partes: Un lado era ella, y ahí estaban la alegría, la esperanza, la luz; y otro donde Sakura no se encontraba, y eso era la tristeza, la oscuridad.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: Soy una mala persona al dejar esta historia en hiatus durante un año.**

 **No tengo excusas para justificar por qué lo hice o quizá si las tengo, pero no son justas para evidenciar el abandono de este pequeño fic.**

 **Sin embargo, con base a que este es el penúltimo capítulo, me he encargado de desarrollar esta historia lo más completa posible, la verdad es que nunca fue mi plan prolongarla como otras, pero tampoco fue abandonarla, así que vengo con una actualización, que ojala compense todo este tiempo de espera e intriga.**

 **El capítulo va dedicado a las seguidoras de esta historia, aquellas que lo han añadido a sus favoritos y que lo tienen entre los fic por seguir. Mil gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo.**

 **Sin más, esto es todo por el momento. Ojala la continuación haya sido de su agrado, espero que sea merecedor de una parte de su tiempo y, también de un positivo review. ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!**

 **¡Les deseo lo mejor! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


End file.
